Bite Me
by wolfwisdom
Summary: Blair is a new arrival at Forks with her parents just recently divorced. She is finding ways to cope with the new town. What she didn't expect was meeting the charming Jacob Black that has suddenly brightened up her world.
1. Moving Day

**Disclaimer: I don't anything of Twilight but I do own the ocs.**

**Chapter 1:** Moving Day

"Bye mother." Blair groaned as she hugged her mother for the last time.

"I'm going to miss you." Her mother wept, squeezing her daughter harder.

"Blair, come on time to go." George, her father, yelled from the car.

"Mom, I have to go." Blair said as she hugged her mother one last time and pulled away from her embrace.

"I love you." Her mother said with silent tears.

"I love you too." Blair waved as she slipped into George's old truck, her father.

George stepped onto gas and soon Blair was being taken from her home.

Her parents had recently filed for divorce as George caught his wife in the arms of another man. Apparently, their marriage was rocky and her mother had to find some sort of comfort even if it wasn't from her own husband. After her father filed for divorce her mother immediately moved out of their home and into a modern apartment with her significant other.

The divorce was finally over and Blair decided to move with her father to a new state, in a new town full of new faces.

"This will be good for us, B." her father's little nickname for her.

"I know." Blair responded as she gazed out the car window watching the buildings that belonged to Las Vegas disappear as George drove closer to the state boarder.

Blair wasn't really going to miss the international dessert. The summers were brutal, but Blair still managed to stay pale in the blazing sun. However, Blair had to admit that their winters were pretty nice with the chilling breezes and the need for winter cover. But they had to pay the price for nice winters for cruel and merciless summers with extraordinarily high temperatures.

"Are you going to miss Las Vegas?" George asked as they crossed the boarder.

"No, I will miss mom, a little but I was never crazy about Las Vegas anyway. How about you?"

"Yeah…we had a lot of good memories here…" George paused with a sadness that overtook him," but it's time for a change." He finished shortly.

"Yeah…" Blair replied still looking out the window. But deep down she would miss Las Vegas a little. It was the place where she had grown up.

"Wake up." George said as he shook his daughter that had been sleeping in the back seat with a cozy blanket.

"What is it?" she asked still half asleep.

"I need to refill the tank. How about you go into the store and get some more water and whatever you want." George said as he handed her a twenty.

"Ok." Blair said as she slipped her feet into flip-flops and got out of the car and stretched a bit, trying to wake herself a bit.

Once she was almost a wake she walked into the dingy shop with flickering lights. She walked up and down the aisles, grabbing a few chocolate bars, gum packages and four bottles of water. She crossed over to the cashier counter, paying for the items.

After she was done with the boring task she walked back to the car to see George still filling the almost empty gas tank.

"It still isn't full, yet?" Blair asked as she threw the candy and bottles of water in the back seat.

"No…"

Blair climbed into the car and unwrapped a candy bar while kicking off her flip-flops.

"Dad, where are we now?" she asked.

"Last time I checked we were in Oregon." Her answered as he climbed into the truck and put the keys in the ignition, making the truck come to life.

"So we're almost there."

"Somewhat, it's going to at least take another day of travel to get there." George pulled out of the gas station and started on the rode again.

"Ok." Blair shrugged as she finished the chocolate bar.

"B, come on time to wake up. We're here." George shook Blair again.

"Already?" Blair yawned.

"Yeah. Come look at the new house." George said with excitement.

Blair stepped out of the truck wearing a light blue tank top with darker sweatpants and black winter slippers.

"Its chilly." Blair commented as she threw on her lightweight jacket.

"Well, we aren't in Las Vegas anymore." George beamed.

"That's for sure." She murmured as she walked up to her father's side.

The house was a two-story home with a dark brown roof and lighter walls. A small porch sat in front of the house with a small set of white steps. The house sat ten feet away from an empty road that barely any cars passed. Forest surrounded the house as well as other areas of the environment.

"Do you want to start unpacking?" George asked walking towards the back of the Uhaul.

"Sure, why not." Blair shrugged as she proceeded to grab a couple of suitcases from Uhaul and carried them towards the house. She allowed her father to go before herself since he had the keys to the house.

They continued to unload the suitcases with ease, leaving the heavier equipment for later.

George was outside while Blair was upstairs preparing her room for the night. Her bed was already set up as well as her alarm clock.

Blair glided down the steps over to the uhaul that was still full of furniture. George backed out of the tin box with wheels, holding the end of the couch. Blair was about to jump in and help him when the other end of the couch was revealed with a young man supporting it.

Blair gazed at his magnificent form. The sleeves of his jacket were rolled up revealing well-toned muscles that shaped his arms. His was a bronze color contrasting to his short spiked black hair.

The teen lifted his head only to have his black eyes meet with Blair's own sapphire blue. An unfamiliar feeling shot through his body, making him feel entirely overjoyed to see her. The teen didn't even know the stranger of a girl but he felt the need to always be with her and to protect her.

His orbs scanned the rest of her body. Her dark brown hair was cut to her shoulders with side bangs and layers that shaped her face. Her body was somewhat skinny. His eyes could make the shapes of some bones of her body but her oval face was beautiful with a straight nose, slightly overly full lips and average eyes well proportioned.

The teen broke from her and continued to help George into the house with the somewhat heavy couch.

Once the couch was set into place the men let go of it, getting ready for introductions.

"Hi, I'm Jacob Black." He extended his hand to Blair, welcomingly.

"Hello, I'm Blair Wolfe." She took a hold of his hand and shook it gently. " Would you excuse me for a moment I need to talk to my father."

"Sure." Jacob said as he stepped outside, closing the door behind him.

"I can't believe that you let a complete stranger help you." Blair blew up.

"Watch your tone, Blair." Her father warned.

"I'm sorry it's just that I don't like strangers." Blair sarcastically remarked.

"He's a son of one of my friends here. So you have nothing to worry about." George said as he opened the front door, letting Jacob back inside the house.

"If you need me I'll be up in my room unpacking." Blair said as she grabbed a basket full of her belongings and then headed back up to her room.

"I don't think your daughter likes me very much." Jacob joked.

"No, she's just in one of her moods. You know women." George grinned as they walked back outside to unpack the rest of their possessions.


	2. Hanging Out With Jacob

**Chapter 2:** Hanging Out With Jacob

The thick curtains that covered both windows of Blair's full-size room blocked the sunlight of the morning twilight. She slept peacefully in her old bed that was in her new room.

Suddenly a pair of sturdy arms was jolting Blair. Her eyes at once popped open to see that it was her father that was being somewhat violent, so she considered since she was asleep.

"Come on, B. You need to wake up." George said as he jerked her once more.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'm up!" Blair yelled at the same time as George let go of her. "Why were you being so rough?"

"I wasn't…at least I didn't mean to. You wouldn't wake up the first couple of times that I shook you. Anyway, you need to get ready, we'll be leaving in about an hour or so." George held as he left her room.

"Great I cant even sleep in on my first day in a new town." Blair grumbled.

She trudged to one of the boxes that with held her clothes. She soon found it and dumped the box on to her bed, scanning over its contents. Blair pulled on a gray long sleeved shirt, some blue jeans and black beat up converse. She grabbed her make up kit and rushed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair. She turned her flattening iron on, waiting only a few minutes for it to heat up to the correct temperature. Blair took a hold of a section of her side bangs, running the flattening iron over the wavy piece of hair making it gradually straight. She let go of the hair, grabbing the other section of hair, doing the same thing. She ran her brush over her bangs, setting them into place. She pulled the rest of her hair into a messy bun.

On her way out of her room she grabbed her lightweight jacket, tying it around her waist on her way down to breakfast. When Blair arrived to the kitchen she saw grocery bags placed everywhere around the kitchen, limiting space on where to step.

"Dad." Blair called as she searched through one of the plastic grocery bags, finding herself a banana to nibble on.

"What is it?" George posed from the garage.

"You went shopping?" Blair supposed as she pealed the banana while making her way to the garage.

"Yeah, I thought that we could have a real meal tonight." George beamed while he closed the door to the bed of the truck.

"Where are we going?" Blair questioned whilst taking a bite of the ripe banana.

"To the La Push reservation to get something from the Blacks." George answered.

"I'm ready if you want to go." Blair said as she finished the last bit of her banana and threw the peal into a metal trashcan that was located next to the doorway.

"Sure, we can just put the groceries away later." George hopped into the driver's side as Blair sat in the passenger's seat.

George drove the old Ford truck out of the garage, pressing a button making the door close to the garage. He pulled out of the driveway and headed out on the bare road.

They soon arrived at the reservation, George pulled into the muddy driveway stopping next to the Blacks family home. An aging Quileute man rolled out onto the wooded porch, waiting for his guests.

"Hey, Billy." George waved as he strolled up to the disabled man.

Blair skipped out of the truck, shutting the door behind her. She walked up to Billy while slipping her arms into her jacket, trying to keep fairly warm from the chilling breeze that gently passed through the property.

"Hello, George. Ah Blair, I finally get to meet you. George has told me so much about you and hasn't shut up about the both of you moving to Forks." Billy laughed while George rolled his eyes with embarrassment. Blair just smiled at Billy, giggling at her father's expression.

"B, why don't you go hang with Jake for awhile so I can talk to Billy?" George suggested.

"Sure, where is he?" she shrugged.

"He's in the dinky shed next to the house." Billy explained.

"Thanks." Blair said as she stepped off of the porch and rounded the corner, instantaneously noticing the shed.

Blair opened the man door and stepped into the heated space. Once she was fully in, her eyes examined over the scattered tools that were everywhere and a vehicle that sat in the middle of the room. She walked closer to the car, checking it out.

"It's a rabbit that I've been working on." Blair snapped her head around to see Jacob behind her, shirtless.

Her azure orbs could not help but study his perfectly shaped chest that was in front of her face. A light blanket of sweat covered his masculine torso, making him all the more desirable.

"Well…it looks like you put a large amount of time into the vehicle." Blair choked as she pulled her eyes from his chest, feeling her cheeks suddenly burn crimson.

"I have." He simplified in a deep seductive voice that intrigued Blair.

"Well, your work shows." Blair responded, regaining her composure as she turned from Jacob, observing the vehicle further.

Jacob smiled at how easily she blushed just by the measly sight of him. This fact alone excited him. He took a couple deep breaths, trying to control the animal that he was.

Suddenly his mind was clouded over by her scent that was of lavenders, a scent that sent him at ease.

Thoughts of his conversation with his father from last night flooded back. He had confessed what had happened when he first saw Blair; the feeling that shot through him was indescribable to him until Billy told Jacob about the process of imprinting. Jacob had imprinted on Blair, a girl he had only seen twice and shared a few words with. That alone baffled his mentality.

"So, why did you move here?" Jacob raised, breaking from his own thoughts. He glided over to the rabbit and continued his unfinished work on the engine.

"My father decided that it was time for a change." Blair answered as she gazed out the window while sitting on a plastic box.

Jacob peeked up at her, seeing her face in deep thought. A flash of sadness was evident in her voice, and he was curious to find out why.

"But why pick an uninteresting town like Forks?" Jacob probed.

"Because of the small population and the weather especially. Ever tried living in a desert?" Blair inquired, turning to face Jacob.

"No, I've lived here all my life." He smiled.

"Lucky." Blair teased.

"Are you going to miss your old home?" Jacob asked.

"To be honest, no. I never really liked the summers in Las Vegas anyway. The dry air and the sizzling heat is just not my thing. I prefer cold winters and rain year round."

Jacob was somewhat saddened by her reply. The way she described her dislike of the summer heat reminded him of his own body temperature. Especially when she mentioned the cold, immediately he thought of certain bloodsuckers that lived within Forks.

"Jacob?" Blair put with concern as his face darkened for a few seconds.

"Huh? What?" Jacob asked, dumbfound.

"You just spaced there for a moment."

"Oh, sorry. What were you saying?" he questioned.

"I already finished." Blair said.

"B, TIME TO GO!" George yelled from the outside.

"Well, I'll see you later." Blair smiled at Jacob as she walked out of the shed. Once again happiness overtook him. Jacob quickly grabbed his short-sleeved shirt and slipped it over his head, rushing after Blair.

"OH! MY GOD!" Blair screamed.


	3. A New Ride

**Chapter 3:** A New Ride

Jacob ran as fast as he could over to Blair's side. Her scream pierced his ears like a thousand pieces of shard glass was digging into his skin; the pain of her immediate scream sent him bolting towards her with urgency.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked Blair.

"Nothing, my dad just did the best thing in the world." She beamed as she hugged her father and Billy. "Thank you so much."

"What did he do?" Jacob asked confused about the situation.

"He bought me a truck that you helped build." Blair said as she hugged Jacob with great excitement.

"Like I said before, your work is really good." she complimented as she let go of Jacob and skipped toward the blue 1976 Toyota truck.

She stuck the keys into the ignition and the truck roared to life somewhat startling Blair.

Jacob was still frozen, gazing at Blair with gently eyes. Shock had taken his body hostage, trying to engrave her touch deep within his mind.

"Jake, you ok?" George asked with a slight smile on his lips.

"Ye-yeah…I just forgot that we were giving the truck to Blair." Jacob replied nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"Well, we better get going. It was nice seeing you again, Billy. Jake." George shook each of their hands.

"Same here, George." Smiled Billy.

"Yeah." Jake smiled.

George strutted back to his truck climbing into the driver's side, turning his truck on as well. He backed out of the driveway, starting on the road already. Blair soon followed, waving to Billy and Jacob before she left.

Blair turned on the radio, still excited that she had her own vehicle. She bobbed her body a little, matching the beat of the Rock song.

Once Blair got home, she got out of her truck bringing her keys with her as she locked the vehicle and entered the house, seeing her father already putting some of the groceries away. Blair grabbed a few items and put them away.

"So what's for dinner?" Blair asked as she put away more cans of food.

"I don't know. How does eggs and toast sound?" George asked while grabbing a pan.

"Sure." Blair smiled putting the rest of the groceries away and grabbing a brand new loaf of bread.

George snapped the five eggs open, letting the egg fall into the pan and throwing the unwanted shell away. He took a spatula and broke the yolks, scraping the metal object around the pan, making sure that the scrambled eggs didn't stick to the pan.

Blair shoved some pieces of toast into the toaster, waiting impatiently as the bread slowly browned. The slices popped up and Blair grabbed them, setting them on the counter and spreading butter on each piece, adding more flavor.

Soon George finished with the scrambled eggs setting them on two glass plates with a design of flowers circling the edge of the glass container. Blair placed the toast on each plate, grabbing her own and sat at the dining table that was located in the kitchen, next to a large window that revealed the leery forest that surrounded the average house.

"I have a job already." George said as he swallowed a fork full of eggs.

"That's great, when do you start?" Blair asked.

"Tomorrow… early in the morning so you wont see me before I leave." George said as he finished the rest of their so-called real meal.

"That's ok, plus I need all the sleep I can get for tomorrow." Blair said offering the rest of her dinner to George, which he gladly took.

"Thanks..." he said, eating her dinner.

"What type of job did you get?" Blair questioned grabbing both of their plates and utensils, dumping them into the sink.

"A police officer…you know the same job back at Vegas." George shrugged, still sitting at the table.

"That's good, well I think I'm going to turn in early tonight." Blair yawned as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Ok, good night." Her father called.

"'Night to you to." Blair said, racing up the stairs to the bathroom.

She locked the bathroom door, making sure that her father wouldn't walk in on her by accident. Blair turned the facet of the shower to burning hot. She stripped off her clothing, stepping into the small boxy space, closing the curtain for some privacy. The pounding of the water, relaxed Blair's tense muscles. She slowly cleaned herself, reveling in the relaxation that she was receiving. However, she quickly dried off, wrapping the towel around her body. She unlocked the door, peeking through the crack to see if the coast was clear. Blair ran to her room, shutting her door and immediately searched through the scattered clothes that were still on her bed.

Finally, Blair threw on a deep violet tank top and black sweatpants with worn out socks. She threw the towel on a heap on the floor. Blair decided to pick her clothes out for tomorrow after all it was going to her first day in a new high school. It didn't take long for her to feel satisfied with her outfit, so she laid the clothes on top of unpacked boxes.

Suddenly she heard a twig break close to the back of the house. Blair hastily walked to her bedroom window that was opened a small crack. She peered out of the window, trying to make out what was hiding in the thick forest. Still feeling frightened, Blair closed the window and locked both windows to her room for a sense of security.

Blair grabbed a book that she had been reading in the car on her way to Forks, so she decided to try and finish the book. She crawled underneath the covers, propping her body with some pillows and then cracked open the book, starting where she had left off.


	4. The New Girl

**Chapter 4:** The New Girl

Blair woke up the next morning to a loud buzzing noise that had brought her out of her desirable dream. She slammed her hand on the annoying devise, silencing it. She sat up in bed, feeling her book fall from her chest. She threw the covers off of her body, swinging her legs to the side of the bed, getting up to get ready for a new day.

She trudged into the bathroom, looking at her hair. Her entire head was a giant brown frizz ball. Blair grabbed her hairbrush, spraying a detangular spray that prevented flyaways. She brushed her hair, taming the rat's nest. After that normal routine was down, Blair decided to straighten her hair it was easier to style that way. She turned the flattening iron on and ran it throughout her intact hair. The rat's nest was transformed into a smooth style that Blair preferred anyway. Then she gathered some of her hair around the base of her head, wrapping a rubber band around the section making a little ponytail, leaving the rest of her mane down. She cleaned her teeth and then decided to get dressed.

Blair put on a white long sleeved shirt with a v-neck that reached down to her bellybutton revealing a light blue tank top underneath, with dark blue jeans and some plain, navy blue vans. Blair grabbed her backpack as well as her raincoat. After all Forks was known for unpredictable weather, sometimes. She rushed down the stairs, being careful as to not fall.

Once she arrived at the bottom she threw her coat and backpack on the table in the kitchen. She grabbed a granola bar, shoving it into her the pocket of her jeans and then slipped her jacket on and slung her backpack over her shoulder. She opened the front door and smacked right into something hard, causing her head to immediately start a headache. Blair glanced up to see that it was Jacob in her doorway at six thirty in the morning with a surprised expression.

"Oh…hi." Blair said while rubbing her forehead.

"Hi, I just came by to wish you good luck on your first day at school." Jacob smiled.

"Thanks. Do you go to Forks High School?" Blair questioned, the throbbing in her head subsiding.

"No…I go to school on the reservation." He pointed.

"Oh…thanks again for the good luck thing but I am kind of in a hurry and I need to get going." Blair said as she stepped out of the house and locked the front door.

"Of course, I'm sorry I didn't mean to keep you." Jacob apologized.

"There's no need to apologize." Blair held as she sauntered around him and down the steps.

"Hey Blair! Wait! I was wondering if you didn't have anything planned this week, if you wanted to hang out with me." Jacob suggested while shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I-I don't know. I'll check my calendar and let you know." Blair said as she got into her truck.

"Ok. I guess I'll see you around." Jacob said with disappointment.

"Bye." Blair replied as she closed the door and started the truck, backing out of the muddy driveway she made her way onto the slipper road.

Soon Blair arrived at the high school with some extra time to spare. Blair got out of the truck, locking the vehicle before she left to the main office.

The school was average size, only having about five hundred students in the entire school. While Las Vegas had a minimal of three thousand students for the total population in their schools. Things were defiantly different from the overpopulated desert.

Blair eventually found the main office only having to ask one person for directions.

"Hello." A woman with bright red hair and boxy glasses asked from behind the desk.

"Hi, I'm Blair Wolfe." Blair introduced while fixing the strap of her backpack in a nervous manner.

"Oh, yes the new transfer. I have your schedule right here." The woman responded as she gave Blair her agenda. "I need you to have all of your teachers sign that and when school ends come back to the office and give it to me."

"Thank you." Blair smiled.

"Have a good day." The office employee said as Blair left the building, walking towards her first class.

Abruptly she clouted into a brawny figure, a hurt directly blast through her face, she had bumped into two people in less than a half an hour. Blair glimpsed up and saw a pale male figure in front of her that she could not help but gawk at for his angelic beauty.

"I'm sorry." Blair apologized but the young man glanced down at her with blackened eyes that sent chilling shivers through her body. He walked passed her quickly, not bothering to even accept the explanation.

The rest of the day passed like any normal school day. Though Blair was concerned with all the gapes she was receiving. Their stares made her feel self-conscious and brought her self-esteem a little low. Was being a new student considered bad?

She had finally reached her last class, which was biology. She walked into the classroom, hanging her raincoat on the coat rack. Blair strutted towards the teacher, having him sign her schedule and finding her a seat. She sat next to a girl with long, wavy blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes that were anxious to learn.

"Hi, I'm Darla Anderson." The interesting flaxen introduced.

"Hi, I'm Blair Wolfe." She shook Darla's hand and let go.

Darla was about to add something else to the conversation but the teacher started talking, cutting their conversation short.

Blair was already growing bored with the discussion so she just happened to look to her left, seeing the window in her peripheral vision. However, her eyes landed on a certain being that she had bumped into on her way to class, it none other than Mr. Albino.

Blair quickly moved her gaze to something else; it was defiantly going to be a long class.


	5. Homework Helper

**Chapter 5:** Homework Helper

Blair was at her locker, grabbing her belongings and shoving them into her backpack. Darla suddenly came up next to Blair, scaring her nearly to death.

"GOD DARLA! YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEARTATTCK!" Blair said, gripping her chest.

"Sorry, do you have anything planned tomorrow?" Darla asked, tucking a blonde strand behind her ear.

"No." Blair said, closing her locker.

"Well, a bunch of us are going to the La Push beach, do you want to tag along?" Darla questioned accompanying Blair to her truck.

"Sure." Blair beamed as she unlocked the truck.

"Great, see you tomorrow." Darla beamed as she waved and started walking back to her own transportation.

"Yeah." Blair grinned. Her eyes drifted to a Volvo that was parked a couple of spaces behind her, seeing Mr. Albino leaning up against the shining silver skin, staring at her with black orbs.

Blair untimely annoyed with his attitude, she yanked the door open and quickly slipped into the seat while slamming the metal door once she was situated. She took a couple of deep breaths, calming the anger that was building up inside of her. She stuck the key into the ignition, bringing the truck to life.

She made it home safely as ever. Blair exited the dingy truck and made her way up to the house.

"Blair!" somebody called out excitedly.

"Hi, Jake." Blair waved, trying to be polite.

"Just got home?" he said attempting to start up a conversation.

"yeah." Blair replied bored.

Jake pulled his Rabbit towards the dirt driveway, cutting the engine and stepping onto the gravel that crunched beneath his feet.

Although Blair had seen Jacob often she was starting to get used to his company.

Suddenly a smile broke out onto Blair's lips. Jacob immediately started blushing different shades of crimson that were definitely evident against his olive skin.

"So how was your day?" he asked.

"Fine, I don't have much homework either which is also a bonus." Blair said with genuine happiness as she entered the house and let Jacob in as well.

"Lucky, I have a bunch of homework to do this weekend." Jacob groaned as he flopped down on the couch.

"Did you just get out of school?" Blair asked while taking off her jacket and boots. She soon joined Jacob on the other end of the couch. Jacob seemed a little disappointed by the distance that she chose to have between them.

"Yeah. Why are you asking?"

"Because I figured since you obviously don't want to do homework let alone me, I thought that we could work together but if-" Jacob cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"No, I want to work with you." Jacob took the words right out of her mouth.

"Ok, so you go get your homework and I'll do the same."

Jacob dashed towards the door with great agility. Blair grabbed her binder and a book that she was required to read for American Literature. Soon, Jacob burst through the door and met Blair in the kitchen. She was already set up for their little study "date." Jacob sat at the table, quickly setting up to do his weekend homework.

They soon started on their homework; a comfortable silence fell upon them. Neither of them spoke a word, afraid of ruining the simplicity of the moments that they were spending together.

Blair began reading her required book; her entire focus was on the words that read within her mind, picturing the characters together and where they were located.

Jacob frequently glanced over at Blair, always tempted to just sit there and gaze at her but he had to settle for the next best thing. however his last glance lasted than he had originally planned. The way her eyes scanned each word carefully and how her lips would mouth some of the book's text just made her seem all the more adorable to him. This time, he couldn't pull himself away from the sight of her, afraid that he might not see her again, afraid that he was dreaming of such a lovely young woman.

Blair soon finished a couple of chapters; she closed the book and looked up to see Jacob staring at her with such seriousness.

"Jake, are you all right?" Blair asked with concern.

"Yeah, I just spaced out there for a moment." He laughed. His laughter made Blair's worry disappear.

"So, did you get much done?"

"Yup, I actually got most of it done." Jacob sighed with relief, "now I wont have to waist my weekend doing this stuff."

Blair smiled in response.

"Well I better get going; I got some things to do for my dad." Jacob explained as he packed his school supplies back into his backpack.

"Yeah…" Blair replied with a hint of sadness.

"Thank you for helping me." Jacob said as he turned towards Blair with a warm smile. Now, Blair could feel her cheeks grow warmer from the sight of his beautiful smile.

"You're welcome." Blair said as she walked Jacob to the front door. She opened the door to reveal the outside world. The pattering of rain sounded off the roof of the house, pouring over the edge and landing on the earth below.

They stood there for a moment, not wanting to say their farewells and separate from each other.

Jacob gathered up some courage and stepped closer to Blair. Normally she would have stepped back but she was curious to find out what he was planning to do. He lowered his head next to Blair's. His soft lips pecked the side of her cheek. He whispered a good bye and ran to his vehicle. Blair stood in the doorway for a while, astonished at what just happened.

She brought her hand up to the side of her cheek; the little pressure that he applied to the kiss was still freshly on her skin. The simplest kiss that anybody could perform performed on her.

Back in her old city, the boys would normally have a kiss last as long as five minutes but Jacob's kiss was only for a few seconds and those seconds were the greatest that she had ever spent with anybody.

**A/n:** Hi, I hope you liked this chapter. I am sorry for not updating as often but I had writer's block, possibly the worst feeling in the world. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review. By the way, while I was creating this chapter I listened to a song called Breathing Space by X-Ray Dog, I thought that it sounded good with the chapter.


	6. Surf's Up

**Chapter 6:** Surf's up!

Saturday morning was definitely not one of Forks' better days.

Blair stirred in her bed, waking to the light patter of the rain, a sound that she was yet not used to. Her mouth expanded as a yawn escaped the gap between her lips. She stretched her arms long above her head, stretching her spine and the tight muscles of her upper body. A few pops were heard from the action. She flung the covers of her bed off to the side and swung her long legs over the side of the bed, dipping her feet into an old pair of fluffy slippers. She got up, trudging towards her door. Along the way she grabbed her housecoat, slipping her arms through the sleeves that were long on her and tying the rope that wrapped around her waist into a knot.

Blair made her way down the steps, careful not to wake her father. The kitchen was dingy looking with the blackened clouds covering the sun, not allowing the beautiful warm rays to spill into the simple kitchen. She flipped on the lights, needing the extra help for visibility. She fixed herself a bowl of cereal and sat at the table that was nearest to the windows, having a perfect view of the perfect weather that she so much preferred. Blair took in a spoon full of _Frosted Flakes_, still gazing at the beautiful scene that she now lived in. soon her ears caught the creaks of the steps as her father entered the kitchen in a bathrobe with sweatpants on along with slippers and his hair a mess.

"Good morning, B." her father greeted with a slight yawn, evident that he just woke from his slumber as well.

"Hi." Blair responded as she continued on eating her breakfast.

"You're kind of up early." George yawned as he fixed himself a cup of coffee.

"I guess…I just woke up and couldn't go back to sleep." Blair shrugged as she took a last bite of the flakes and slurped down the milk.

"Oh…" George said as he made his way over to the table with his black coffee in one hand and a book in the other.

"I'm going to go up to my room." Blair said as she made her way to the entrance of the kitchen.

"Ok." George replied as he opened up the book and began reading.

Blair walked up the stairs to her room where she began to get ready to spend most of the day with her friends.

She threw on a brown sweater with beige jeans and her black rain boots. She put her hair in a little messy bun. Her bangs were flattened and off to the side as usual. She slipped her arms into her dark brown raincoat which protected her from the wet weather. Blair grabbed her wallet and cell phone stuffing them in the pockets of her jeans.

"BLAIR! DARLA IS HERE!" George yelled below the staircase.

"Ok." Blair responded as she gave herself another glance over to make sure she looked decent enough. After all this was her first time hanging with some new friends in the new city. She wanted to make a good impression.

Blair swiftly walked out of her room and down the staircase to meet up with current almost best friend and her father.

"Hi." Darla immediately beamed as she saw Blair.

"Hi." Blair smiled and gave a small wave.

"You ready?" she asked, just making sure that Blair was fully prepared.

"Yeah." Blair beamed as well.

"Ok. Bye ."Darla replied as she waved at him.

"Bye dad." Blair gave her father a small hug and ran off to catch up to Darla.

"Have fun!" George replied as he stood in the doorway, watching his daughter act like every other teen that desired to escape the house every once in a while. He chuckled at his thought and then closed the door.

"So what are we going to do at La Push?" Blair asked as she put on her seat belt while Darla pulled her car out of the driveway and onto the road.

"We're going surfing." Darla said.

"I don't do surfing on waves but on the internet, definitely." Blair said as she looked at the scenery rush passed her in the moving vehicle.

"Oh come on Blair! You have to loosen up once in a while! I have an extra suit that will more than likely fit you and I can teach you." Darla tried to negotiate.

"I don't know how to swim." Blair confessed.

"Oh! Then you can just hang out with the others." Darla said as she stopped the car within a parking space. Blair couldn't believe that it took that little of time to travel to La Push.

She quickly got over her astonishment and hopped out of the car and followed Darla to a group of friends that were hanging around in open door vans eating cotton candy and drinking Starbucks' signature hot chocolates.

"Hey!" Darla greeted the rowdy teens who were roughly around the same age.

"Hi, who's your new friend?" a boy questioned with a mohawk that had not been styled so.

"This is the new girl, Blair Wolfe." Darla replied as she introduced her new friend.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Gaston." He smiled and shook hands with Blair.

"Wasn't there a guy in a movie named that?" Blair questioned.

"Yeah…evidently I'm named after him. The villain in Beauty and The Beast." He shrugged.

"That was mean of your parents. Gaston, here, is a big softy." Darla replied as Gaston gently punched her in the arm.

"Am not." He giggled.

"Yes you are. Now Blair come here and meet the rest of the group." Darla waved her hand indicating where she was.

Blair walked along the pavement, being careful not to fall on her bottom in front of everybody but with her luck that would be rather difficult.

No sooner did she think that her foot slipped beneath her from a small puddle of water. Blair tried to regain her balance but her efforts only made it worse. There was no way for her to recover from her incident.

Suddenly she felt a pair of strong, familiar arms wrap around her waist, saving her from falling into the puddle that had endangered her first impression.

Blair glanced up at her savior to see her most favorite chocolate eyes that were so warm when ever she gazed into them. A smile immediately popped onto her lips followed by the blushing of a young girl.

"Need some help?" Jacob asked as he flashed Blair his best smile which he had been doing so more often when around her.

"Thanks." Blair whispered as Jacob put her back on her feet.

"No problem." He glanced into her eyes. They just stood there, gazing at each other, forgetting that they were not the only ones on the beach.

Eventually Blair met the rest of the group, being polite in her introduction and throwing out compliments every once in a while. Jacob leaned up against the railing with his arms crossed, watching as Blair charmed the new faces. He was still amazed by her ability to do just about anything. She had charmed him without even realizing it and he was thankful for the love spell, for his ability to imprint or he would not have met such a special human being.

Later on while the anime group as they were commonly known went to catch some waves, Blair joined Jacob on a nice stroll on the sandy banks of the beach, with gently sound of the waves crashing and the salty sea air.

"Thanks for earlier." Blair said, showing her gratitude as she shoved her hands into her pockets.

"You're welcome. By the way you smell good like of some sort of fruit mixture." Jacob inhaled.

"Thanks, it's a body spay that I have started using. It's called berry pear." Blair giggled. She had been served compliments but none along the lines of her fragrance.

Jacob black was definitely in fact different from other boys.

Blair sat on an old tree that had long since fallen over in a storm.

"You cold?" Jacob asked as he sat down next to her, closely.

"Just a little bit." Blair smiled with her answer.

"Blair?"

"Yeah?" Blair answered as she turned to face him.

His face was a mere inch away. Blair's breathing had suddenly become erratic. Her chest heaved up and down as she tried to calm the excitement and the nervousness that she felt thus out of the blue. He stared intensely into her eyes. He quickly closed what little space was between them and crashed his lips harder than he had planned. Jacob had originally planned on taking things slow with Blair but she was just tempting. He was having a hard enough time controlling his wild side that he had yet to confess to Blair let alone show her.

Jacob's wet muscle just barely skimmed the surface of her bottom lip, practically begging for permission to enter yet being seductive in the process. Blair a little unsure of what to do gasped at the action. He couldn't help but take advantage of the moment and plunged into her moist cavern, tasting the minty toothpaste that she had used just before she had left with Darla. Blair's own tongue accidently touched his and he immediately when to dominant her. His wolf instincts were beginning to surface, making him a little aggressive.

Their tongues were intertwined with each other, the heat between them began to shoot up excessively until Blair couldn't take it anymore, her lungs were begging for oxygen. She broke from the passionate kiss and gasped for air. Jacob was a little disappointed but his body was also doing the same thing as his love.

"Did that warm you up?" Jake asked, regaining control over his breathing.

"Yeah." Blair replied out of breath.

Jake had to admit that he liked the sight of her out of breath and her eyes sparkling with something completely unknown to him.

**A/n:** In celebration of New Moon being out tomorrow I just had to update. I'm so excited. Please review. Thanks.^__^


	7. Something Serious

**Chapter 7:** Something Serious

"Hey, Darla, I'm going to head on home." Blair said as Darla took a breather from the surfing.

"Ok, just let me get cleaned up first." Darla said as she grabbed a towel and began drying her face.

"Oh no, don't worry about taking me home, I'll just walk." Blair corrected.

"But-" Darla was cut off by Blair's objection.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." Blair protested.

"Fine, what ever makes you happy. See you Monday." Darla waved as she grabbed her surf board and headed towards the ocean once more.

Blair began to walk along the side of the street. The rain had lightened up tremendously, making it easy for her walk some what safely.

Suddenly she heard tires coming to a stop, near her but she just continued along her way, not wanting to get mixed up with the stranger in the vehicle. For all she knew it could have been an obese bald man in his mid fifties trying to coax her to the car. Blair was too smart to fall for that idiotic swindle that been performed over the many years.

"Blair!" Jacob called from his old rabbit.

His voice brought an electrifying joy to her entire body. She immediately turned around and headed towards the car.

"Need a ride?" Jacob offered with his usual cocky smile.

"Yeah, why not." Blair shrugged as she got into the car.

Jacob stepped on the gas, making the vehicle gain speed.

Cold air hit Blair causing her shiver, she shifted closer to Jacob, wrapping her arms around his buff branch and rested her head on his shoulder. Her legs were crossed over each other in the seat. Warmth from his body traveled throughout her own, immediately warming her up.

"You're so warm. Are you sick?" Blair asked as her eyes drifted closed.

"No." Jacob responded with a rather short answer.

"Oh…I like it." Blair said as she started to doze off.

"Well, I like you too." Jacob whispered the last part, not even Blair would be able to comprehend his words in her sleepy state.

"Blair, wake up. You're home." Jacob whispered in her ear as he gently shook her.

"I don't want to move." Blair mumbled as she tightened her hold on Jacob's arm.

A small smile formed on his full lips. Blair could be as cute as a little child wanting to cuddle up with their mother for a sense of security and protection not to mention the comfort of the loving arms.

"Come on Blair, do you want me to carry you to the house?" Jacob asked, getting ready to pick Blair up.

"No, no, I'm awake. See." Blair let go of Jacob and popped open her eyes as proof of her awakening.

Jacob giggled at her childish attempt to show the evidence.

Blair stretched her arms over her head and opened the door, just about to step out when Jacob grabbed her by the waist from behind her and dragged her back into the truck.

"Jake, what are you doing? You just told me that I needed to get out of the car, basically." Blair struggled to get out of his hold but he only tightened it.

"I just wanted to give you a kiss goodbye." Jacob stated innocently. Blair stopped struggling allowing Jacob to turn her face towards his and land a soft kiss on her lips.

After the little kiss, Jacob undid his hold on Blair and allowed her to leave. She was out of the car when she suddenly turned around and then kissed Jacob lightly on the lips, adding to the tension that he felt when ever he was around her. He was about to deepen the kiss further but Blair pulled away to see disappoint evident on his handsome face.

"Maybe some other time. Bye." Blair beamed then closed the door, rushing to the front door.

Jacob was some what taken aback by Blair's actions, maybe she was working her own little seduction on him as well. He drove the car back to reservation, still thinking about Blair.

Blair took off her raincoat and boots, and then rushed up the steps to get into a hot shower that she desired so much.

She stripped out of her old clothes and stepped into the small space, turning the water to warm. Blair cleaned the sand and other germs off her body, letting the water to calm her tense muscles.

After she was done with the cleansing task, Blair changed into a pair of old gray sweatpants and her old school shirt that she used to wear when she would attend their football games. Blair crawled underneath the winter blankets on her bed with a book in hand. She cracked the old paper back open, reading the meaningful words, but soon her vision became fuzzy. She soon found herself sound asleep.

A couple of hours later, tapping over thrown pebbles brought Blair out of her sleepy state. She crawled out of bed and took her time to her window. She unlocked the stopper and propped it open. Below her windowsill on the dirt ground was Jacob Black.

"Jake! What are you doing at this hour?" Blair asked as she yawned.

"stand back, I'm coming in." Jake answered as he ran towards the tree, maneuvering his body along the branches and soundlessly landed in Blair's room in front of her.

"What are you doing here and how did you do that?" Blair questioned.

"Blair, you already know that I have deep feelings for you, right?"

"No, I just let you kiss me for the hell of it." Blair said with utter sarcasm.

"Blair, I'm being serious." Jacob said with sternness evident in his already deep velvet voice.

"I know you do, Jake. I also have the same feels." Blair confessed as blush appeared upon the apples of her cheeks.

"Well, there's something I have to tell you." Jacob said as he took a step closer to blair causing her to sit on her bed.

"What is it?" Blair questioned with a hint of panic.

"You need to know the truth about me. About all of me." Jacob responded as he stared deeply into Blair's eyes.

Fear began to consume Blair, she had not the slightest idea of what he meant by the "truth."


	8. The Truth about Everything

**Chapter 8:** The Truth about Everything

Blair sat on her bed, frozen with shock of what the answer could possibly be and by his definition of the "truth." Would she still be able to love him not matter what he confessed to her? Would she have the willpower to stay with him after she found out about his secret? She gripped the sheets of the bed, trying to prepare herself for the news.

"Blair, I'm a-"his mouth closed, cutting his sentence short.

He tried once more and got the same result, how could he tell her with the treaty bounding to keep his own kind wholly secret.

It was so maddening not being able to tell her, to speak the truth to his beloved. He loved Blair more than anything and he wanted her to love him, to love all of him. But the damn treaty was keeping him from his desire.

"Blair, look up the legends of the Quileute. There you will find out the truth about what I am." Jacob explained as he made his way to the opened window that had entered from.

"Jake!" Blair whispered as she rushed over to the window that Jacob jumped from. She peeked her head out of the opening only to see that Jacob had landed gracefully and jogged off into the darkness of the forest.

She still gazed at the forest; some what hoping that Jacob would come back and explain himself. Why he was acting distant all of a sudden? Did she do something wrong to irritate him so? And why couldn't he tell her the truth about the Quileute clan? So many questions raced through her head, legitimate questions that deserved answers.

Blair quickly grabbed her old laptop that sat on her desk and landed on her bed. Thumbing for the power button. Blair waited impatiently as the elderly portable computer took its time to warm up and fully awaken. She clicked on the internet and waited for that to warm up. She had used the computer many times before but why the one she was in a hurry to find out answers the computer was barely working.

Blair sighed trying to calm her irritation. Once the internet was fully loaded up Blair instantly started searching for answers that she desperately wanted, that she desperately need to know.

She spent most of the night search the legends of the old tribe. She had found all the answers that satisfied her questions but they didn't make any sense. How could a tribe originate from wolves? Was that even possible? Were the legends just based on their old folklore?

It amazed Blair that she had found the answers that she wanted to know but her brain still probed more questions. How much did she need to know until she was satisfied with the truth?

Blair finally decided to call it quits for the hunt and switched the old computer off, placing the devise back onto her desk. She trudged over to her bed and crawled underneath the covers, feeling a slight shiver run through her body. Blair had gotten used to Jacob's natural warmth, the blankets of her bed did little to keep her warm but she was too exhausted to go get another blanket so she closed her eyes, trying to surrender to the dreams she knew best and enjoyed.

The sun rays beamed through the opened curtains and the cold November breeze filtered through the still open window. Blair's body instinctively shivered from the coldness of the weather. Her eyes opened but instantly closed from the brightness of the sun. she opened her eyes once more and glanced at her alarm clock to see that she was two hours late for school.

Blair just shrugged, so she would miss one day of school. She would make up for the missing work the following day. There was no point in even trying to go to school but this gave her a chance to speak with Jacob if he wasn't at school himself.

Finally, after making her decision, Blair got out of bed, stretching her body awake. That usually helped sometimes in the mornings. She walked to her closet and threw on a grey and white striped tank top on, a pair of faded blue jeans and her old favorite converse. She grabbed her dark gray jacket, slipping her arms through the sleeves and buttoned up the buttons to the middle of her stomach, just enough to keep her warm. She strutted towards the washroom where she straightened her side bangs, brushed her hair and her teeth. She rushed out of her room, down the stairs to the kitchen where she grabbed her car keys. She ran out of the house, slamming the door shut behind her to her truck. She clumsily climbed into the vehicle, sticking the keys into the ignition and turned the key forward, causing the truck to roar to life. Blair quickly backed out of the driveway and raced to the reservation.

Her heart raced at what she was going to tell Jacob. Would he even believe her? After all he had been raised upon the legends but it was different when someone would make an assumption that he was actually a werewolf.

Soon the Black's house came into view. She parked her truck just before the entrance of the driveway; the truck was well hidden by some large trees concealing her existence from his view. She hastily stepped carefully to the back end of her truck, making her way through the trees. She made her way through the thin thickets towards Jacob's window. Blair got closer to the side of the house to perceive that she was too short to see through the window. A big long that had been placed near the pile of firewood was just below his window. She vigilantly stepped upon the long, using the side of the house to assist her with her balance. She peered through the window to see that Jacob was dead to the world in his bed that was too small for the tall, hulking teen.

Blair could not bring herself to try and wake Jacob up from his comforting slumber. she hopped off the log and miraculously landed on her feet without even as much as having lost her balance in the process.

Then she heard somebody call his name from across the yard. She glanced from the side of the house to see Sam and his "followers" as Jacob had described them once. She felt a twinge of anger towards them. They had to have been the cause for the change in Jacob's demeanor.

Jacob had confessed to her once that he was almost frightened of Sam for he described Sam always giving him certain looks. His so called friends had abandoned Jacob and joined Sam's little cult or so Blair concluded.

She marched her way up to them, full of determination and anger for what they had done to Jacob.

"What have you done to them?" Blair attempted to shove Sam but he was so well built and tall that it merely made him rock back.

"We haven't done anything." Paul spat in her face, defending the pack and their leader.

"Then why is he like this? Explain." Blair demanded.

"We don't have to explain anything to a puny little girl like your self." Paul growled as the others roared with laughter.

"Plus, Jacob has changed for the better. He was such a loser before." Paul laughed.

Now Paul had gone too far as to insult the very man that she dearly loved. Her anger was beyond her control, there was no holding back.

She raised her hand and slapped Paul across the face with all her might.

What she didn't expect was Paul's body to go into violet tremors.

"Blair, stand back." Sam yelled at her and she obeyed.

In front Blair, Paul's human form quickly morphed into a giant grey wolf. Human hands turned to giant powerful paws. Everything on the wolf seemed powerful.

Blair turned around to see that Jacob had jumped over the wooden railing of the front porch and ran with great speed towards them.

"Jake, run!" Blair yelled as she ran towards him.

Jacob jumped over her head and exploded into a new form. A light red pelt sprouted over his entire body. He landed gracefully on all fours roaring in Paul's face, defending the woman he loved so much that he would never let anybody hurt her. Not even someone from his own pack.

Blair stared astonished at the two giant wolves that growled at each ferociously, exposing their sharp daggers for canines. The hair on their back stood up straight, tails were fluffed out to full extent. Each wolf meant harm for what was about come.

This was definitely not a day that Blair had prepared for.


	9. Myth Becomes Reality

**Chapter 9:** Myth Becomes Reality

Fear shot through Blair. She couldn't believe that the legends were actually true. Was it even possible?

On instinct Blair shot up and ran in the direction where she could escape a world she did not understand. Her truck seemed so far away as she raced towards it. Her lungs burned for oxygen. She tripped over her own feet, falling face first into the dirt. She quickly scrambled to get up and dashed across gravel driveway. Billy Black peered through the closed curtains, hiding his appearance as he saw Blair run off the property.

In a way, he felt sorry for his son because the woman that he had imprinted on had abandoned him but at the same time he was overjoyed to be rid of her because she would have never had understood what Jacob was going through or what he was willing to do for her. She would never really truly appreciate all of his unique qualities.

Blair jumped into her truck and swiftly drove away from the reservation.

Tears burst from her eyes as she drove passed the sign that introduced the La Push territory. Her body began to shake from the many tears that she shed. Her vision was blurred over by the clear liquid that would not stop developing. A small car headed towards her and blasted their horn; she quickly swerved into the right lane. Feeling that she couldn't continue any longer she pulled to the side of the road and cried her heart out.

Why was she suddenly afraid of what Jacob had morphed into? How could a world that was all based on movies and found in books be reality? How was this entire world even possible?

Blair cried because she angry by her own inner coward and the fact that she had fallen in love with a werewolf. A mythological creature that existed only in fantasy or so she thought up until that moment. A moment that had proven all doubts to be wrong, even her own.

Feeling slightly better and exhausted she continued along her way home. Everything was silent except for the soft pounding of the rain that was hitting her truck.

Soon she pulled into the driveway and cut the engine short. She stepped out of the truck grabbing her keys; she trudged to the front door and walked through it. She slipped her shoes off and slowly glided up the stairs to her bedroom where she changed into a plain grey sweatshirt and darker sweatpants. Blair slipped underneath the cover of her bed, trying to get warm but it was no use. She had been so used to Jacob's body heat that the blankets didn't warm her up nearly as much as when she was with him. Everything seemed better when she was with him but she had run away, unable to grasp the world that he lived in.

Tears pooled over her lids as she closed her eyes, trying to escape into a dreamy world that she knew best.

A week had passed and she still had not gone to see Jacob not even so much as a phone call. He had made his effort to try and talk to Blair but she wouldn't answer the phone nor would she even see him. It pained his heart to think that he had frightened her away yet aggravated him so that Blair was such a coward. He was tired of waiting for to make the first move. He marched out of the house to his rabbit.

The wood of the front porch creaked as Billy rolled out to try and stop his son from jumping into more pain.

"Jake, she's obviously made her decision. She doesn't want anything to do with our kind." Billy told him straight out.

"Well, I haven't I'm not going to let her go. I can't." Jacob said as he continued along his way.

"I saw her, you know, she ran away like a frightened child. She didn't give so much as a glance back to make sure you were all right. She just ran like her feet were fire. Don't you see, she's not good enough for you!"

"Don't talk about her like that. She has added so much to my life. When she smiles I could absolutely melt. She has such a hold on me. I'm not going to let her go without even trying to make an effort to making her understand what she saw. Now good bye father." Jacob gave his final words as he climbed into the rabbit and sped out of the property.

His heart raced as he got closer to the property. He just had to make Blair understand that he didn't mean her any harm. He pulled into the driveway, quickly cutting the engine and racing towards the front door. Jacob knocked rather hard on the wooden door. He heard footsteps shifting as the person made their way to the door and opened it to reveal Jacob in her doorway.

Blair was shocked to Jacob standing there, in his short sleeved shirt and cut off pants that she loved to see him in. her swept over his body, in the passed week he only seemed to grow bigger and that fact some what scared her. She didn't know what Jacob was capable of. She didn't know him as well as she thought she did but was she truly willing to runaway from him just because she didn't understand the little details of his nature?

"Jake what are you doing here?" Blair asked with exhaustion. She had barely slept saw. He plagued her mind most of the time that she barely even focused on anything else.

"Is George here?" Jacob asked with concern.

"No he's at work." Blair simplified.

"I came here to make you understand what I am." Jacob said.

"Could we talk some other time? I'm not feeling so well." Blair explained as she tried to close the door but Jacob blocked the piece wood on along its way with his foot.

"Jacob!" Blair yelled as she tried to slam the door on his foot but Jacob grabbed the edge of the object and made his way through the entrance way.

"I'm not leaving until you hear me out." Jacob stated as he closed the door behind him.

"I don't want to hear it." Blair declared as she marched into the kitchen to finish cleaning the dirty plates from dinner.

"What are you afraid of?" Jacob asked some what hurt by his own question. He feared the answer that would come off her sweet lips.

"Of your world. You are so different from mine. I know that doesn't really make sense but I'm afraid of what else might be true." Blair said as she cleaned the plates in the sink.

There was a silence that drifted over them. Neither spoke a word for a while. The silence itself was a little complicated with its presence just looming.

Finally Jacob made the first move. He placed his hand on top of Blair's shoulder, turning her towards him.

"Blair, I would never harm you. I love you too much to even think that I could do it. I want you in my life. I need you in my life. You're everything to me, can't you see that I love you." Jacob was pleading with her.

"Oh, Jake I love you too." Thin tears escaped her eyes, dribbling down the plains of her cheeks to jump off the ledge of her face.

Jacob placed his hand on the back of her head and gradually closed the space between them, bringing her into a soft kiss.

Blair loved Jacob so much. She couldn't stay away from him no matter how hard she tried.

**A/n:** Thanks for the reviews.


	10. Dead Men do Talk

**Chapter 10:** Dead Men do talk

Four glorious months had passed since Blair and Jacob's little quarrel. Blair eventually overcame her fear and accepted Jacob, all of him. Bill was less than thrilled about their relationship but still accepted it. If his son was happy with someone her barely approved of, then he would not get in his way of happiness, especially being the one who had been imprinted on.

Blair had gone through a change all her own in those four months. She allowed her hair to grow just above her mounds. Her side bangs had grown an excessive amount, always swept off to the side. Once trait that she had inherited from her mother that she could honestly say she surely akin to was the fast hair growth.

Through her process of maturity, she had gotten her ears pierced; a small peal earring was wet in place of each lobe. Her height had increased an inch or two, somehow making her body more voluptuous. Her cheek bones had become more prominent then ever before.

Although her physical appearance had evolved, she was still the same shy, stubborn girl that she had been born as.

Blair was excited that the day was almost over, she only had one class left and that would be it for the next two weeks. She made her way through the hallway, giddy for the day to end so she could hurry up and join Jacob.

Soon she entered the classroom to see that people how had arrived before her were standing against the poster covered walls including Darla.

"What's going on?" Blair asked Darla who was biting at her finger nails.

"New seating chart. Don't you remember? He told us only yesterday." Darla said.

"I tend to space out in this class." Blair giggled at her own comment as a blush crept over her cheeks.

"Everybody does when he starts lecturing." Darla smiled.

The final bell rang as the teacher walked into the rather crowded classroom. He grabbed the new seating chart and slowly walked down the aisles, placing his hand on the black lab tables as he called out the students' names. After he was done the students went to their new seats, not really caring who they sat by except for certain people.

Blair placed her backpack on the cool tabletop and unloaded her binder and pencil case. Mr. Albino sat down next to her, placing his own binder atop the table. They sat towards the back of the room, Blair being closest to the window that revealed yet another gloomy and rainy day.

Once everybody was settled, Mr. Albino thought to introduce himself.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen." His velvet spoke softly.

Blair felt shocked that he had suddenly spoken the few words to her. She turned to the side to see the angelic beauty. He had a well formed boxy jaw line, beautiful golden globes. He smelled some what musky as she inhaled deeply, trying to regain control over emotions.

"I'm Blair Wolfe." Blair introduced.

"Interesting last name. You do not hear Wolfe as being a last name very common." Edward explained.

"Same with Cullen." Blair countered.

"True." He gleamed. A sparkle shown in his controlling orbs.

"Are you looking forward to winter break?" Blair asked, adding to the conversation.

"Very little. I will not be traveling any where special." Edward shrugged. "What about you? Do you have any plans?"

"Not that I know of, I'm just excited about the extra sleep that I can get." Blair beamed.

If Edward were lively he would be blushing from Blair's simple smile.

They didn't continue their conversation, focused on the lesson at hand.

The class ended and Blair practically ran out of there, feeling anxious to see Jacob.

She hopped into her truck, once close enough. She struck the key in the ignition and turned the key. The motor chuckled as it coughed out smoke from the exhaust and then switched off. Blair tried again but got the same result.

"No! No! You dumbass truck!" Blair yelled as she hit the steering wheel.

She hopped out of the truck and slammed the door behind her. She went to grab her cell phony only to realize that she did not grab it in her hast to get to school early that morning. Her blood burned as her anger flared. She ran a hand through her long locks trying to calm herself that had little effect.

"Shit!" she whispered harshly.

Blair's ears caught the faint footsteps that were nearing her in the passing seconds. She turned around to see Edward standing about a foot away, some what gazing at her with his golden orbs.

"I couldn't help but notice that you were having trouble with your vehicle. Do you need a ride home?" Edward offered, feeling a sudden attraction spark within his corpse.

"Yeah, but are you sure it will be ok" Blair asked, making that he was all right with his decision.

"Yes, I'm sure." He smiled.

"thanks." Blair gave a small grin back.

First Blair locked up the truck and then followed Edward as he guided her to his clean black Volvo. Blair hopped into the passenger's seat as Edward slid through the driver's side with coolness. He stuck the key into the ignition creating the car to purr to life. He pulled out of the school parking lot and drifted toward the streets that lead to her home. The car barely made any noise which made Blair feel slightly uncomfortable.

The travel to her home was a quiet one. Blair racked her brain for some topics that could start up a conversation but none of them even held her interest.

Before long the old house came within her view. Jacob was sitting on the front porch steps waiting for Blair; she never took that long to come home. He tried her cell only to find out that she had forgotten it. She really could be reckless at times.

Edward yielded the car in front of the entrance of the driveway. Blair opened her door, preparing to step out when she remembered something.

"Thank you so much for the ride home." Blair smiled with genuine gratitude.

"You're welcome." Edward beamed as well.

A whiff of the dead man in the car came up to his nose. The scent sent his anger into a craze. How could Blair allow the filthy bloodsucker to be anywhere near her? He was definitely going to have a talk with her about her new friend.

"See you later." Blair said as she got out of the car and slung her backpack over her shoulder.

"Good bye."

Blair closed the door to his vehicle and he drove away. She turned around to see that Jacob was upset about something. She sighed and braced herself for what was about to happen.

"Blair, why are you so late?" he questioned her as he folded his arms, flexing his biceps. She really wished he didn't do that when they were starting an argument because it only caused her to desire him even more.

"My truck wouldn't start." Blair explained innocently.

"Well who's you're new buddy?" he threw another question her way.

"He's just somebody in my biology class. He saw that I was having trouble with my truck and he offered me a ride home." Blair explained herself once more as she walked around him up the steps to the front door. She was about to open door when Jacob stopped by placing his powerful hand on the doorknob, keeping her from escaping. Hot breath blew on the skin of her neck. She turned around, Jacob closer then before, his lips within touching distance. He was teasing her during the argument and she hated it when he did that.

"He is a vampire Blair." He breathed out slowly. "I don't want you to hang around him. He could hurt you." A stern look had overcome him.

"Ok, Jake. But could we please not talk about it anymore." Blair somewhat pleaded.

"Yeah." He replied as he brushed his lips up against Blair's.

Blair couldn't handle the teasing anymore. She wrapped her arms around his firm neck, deepening the kiss further. She loved the way his exposed skin would shoot a wave of warmth through her whenever she touched it. Jacob wrapped his arms around Blair, crushing her into his body. Blair tangled her hands in his short black hair. They shared one of their most passionate kisses together.

When they had finally reached their limit, they broke apart unwillingly to resupply with sweet oxygen.

"Forgive me." Blair breathed out.

"Yeah." Jacob smiled at her with sincerity.


	11. Quality Time

**Chapter 11:** Quality Time

Blair grabbed the blow dryer to dry away the dampness of her hair. Her bathroom door was wide open to her room.

"Hey Blair." Jake said as he climbed through her opened window.

"hi." Blair greeted as she turned the blower on and ran it all over her hair.

Jacob proceed to make himself comfortable by taking his shoes off and crawling underneath the covers, placing his hands on the back of his head as he rested against the pillow, observing Blair. She was dress in a simple pale yellow short sleeved top that just barely reached just above her hips, an inch of bare skin showed above the waist band of her light gray sweatpants that shaped her upper legs and gradually flared out towards the bottom where her feet were covered with plain white socks.

She had really grown more feminine as their relationship progressed but he still loved her firry temper and the shy era that she portrayed.

"What are you gawking at, pup?" Blair remarked as she ran a brush through her thoroughly dried hair.

"Just at you and don't call me pup. You know that I don't like it." Jacob pouted, his bottom lip sticking out a bit.

Blair sauntered over to the bed, crawling towards Jacob as she crept on top of him, placing her knees on the sides of his waist as she sat on his stomach.

"I know that's why I call you that. Plus it's a cute little nickname for you since you are a werewolf." Blair said as she placed her hands on his bare chest.

"a powerful one at that." Jacob added.

"I guess so." Blair shrugged nonchalantly.

"What's that suppose to me?" Jacob questioned with a hint of anger.

"I think that you are a little bit conceded." Blair stated with a smile.

"I'll show who's powerful." Jacob said as he grabbed Blair by the waist and flipped her on to her back as Jacob got on top of her, ravishing her with small heated kisses along her neck, the most sensitive spot on her body.

"Ok! Ok! You are powerful!" Blair whispered, her heart racing causing her breathing to become erratic.

"Told you so." Jacob smirked as he pecked Blair's parted lips.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Blair asked as she gazed at him with tenderness.

She felt so blessed to know the boy that had imprinted on her. Her world had definitely brightened up with him in it. He was her own personal sunshine warm, comforting, strong and bright.

"I don't know. You want to watch a movie." Jacob said as he got off of Blair and resumed his old position.

"Sure. What are you in the mood for?" Blair asked as she got out of bed and moved to a box in her closet that was full of movies that belonged to her parents as well as a few of her own.

"Hm…I don't know…" Jacob replied as he pondered on what they could watch. He could decide what genre he was in the mood for.

"Found one." Blair pulled out a DVD and raced towards the TV that was mounted on her wall which faced her bed. She popped in the DVD and plopped down on the bed, getting underneath the covers and cuddled close to Jacob, heat beat off of him and came in contract with Blair instantly rising her body temperature.

"What movie are we watching?" Jacob inquired taking one of his hands and ran it through her locks, relaxing Blair so.

"You'll see." Blair whispered as the movie began.

The animation of the forest background zipped passed the screen of the television as a lone castle came into view.

"A selfish prince who had all he desired. But one day an old vagabond lady came to the door, seeking shelter from the acidic freeze. The prince repulsed by her haggled appearance turned the old women away. She advised him not to be swindled by appearances for magnificence is found within any body. Ignoring, her warning he turned her away once more. In that instant, the old women's ugliness melted away to reveal a stunning enchantress. The prince tried to reason with the sorceress but she had seen that there was no hint love contained in his stone heart. Therefore she transformed him into a hideous beast along with his trusted staff." The narrator explained as stain glass pictured windows represented the introduction of the story.

"_Beauty and the Beast_?" Jacob asked skeptically.

"yes, what's wrong with it?" Blair questioned as she pulled away from him, supporting her upper body with her elbows as she gazed at him with her alluring eyes.

"For one, it is a romance movie, I was hoping for some action. And for two the story totally sounds like us." Jacob gave her a number of reasons.

"Fine if you want some action we can watch the _Notebook._" Blair giggled.

"Oh Blair!" Jacob laughed.

"Yeah the story does sound like us but you can remain human as long as you want. The beast if forced by a spell. So you really can't compare the two. Plus this is my favorite movie and we are going to watch it." Blair finalized as she poked his hard chest.

"fine." Jacob grumbled.

Blair gathered close to Jacob, feeling thrilled over her victory. Although Jacob was a werewolf and strong at that as well she could win over some of their arguments too.

The movie passed with ease as the teens watched the romantic movie.

Halfway through the movie Blair could barely keep her eyes open, she finally surrendered to the slumber that her body claimed to need so badly. As Blair's eyes slowly closed she felt saddened by the betrayal of her body. She honestly enjoyed the movie but was obviously too exhausted to thoroughly watch it.

When the movie finally ended, Jacob glanced down at Blair to see that she had long since lost the battle to try and stay awake. A small smile formed on his lips. Blair was cuddled close to his body, liking the light touch of her hand that was placed possessively around his waist, her head nestled in the crook of his arm. She looked as adorable to him as a child cuddle up with their household dog.

Jacob felt his body having the same reaction as Blair. He planned to go home after the movie but with Blair sleeping so close to him, he couldn't bring himself to disturb her. He scooted further down, placing more of his head on the pillow as his legs dangled over the edge of the bed. No matter what position he slept in, some limb of his would dangle off the bed.

He presently felt comfortable and closed his eyes, letting the fine doze surpass him.


	12. Final Decision

**Chapter 12: **Final Decision

Bright sunshine filtered into the room, making blue eyes twitch open. The female being stretched her arms, awakening the tense muscles that refused to awaken. Blair turned on her side, seeing Jacob sound a sleep, facing her. His tan skin glistened with sunshine brushing up against the bare flesh.

Suddenly a knock erupted from the closed wooden door. Blair turned towards the door as the doorknob twisted she turned to Jacob's spot to see that he had vanished. Her pulse raced like a raging river. George stepped into the room, walking through the entrance way, prepared to wake his daughter.

"B, you're already up. That never happens." George said as he came closer to the bed.

"Yeah, I just woke up." Blair grinned nervously.

"Well, breakfast is done when ever you're ready to come down; I need to talk to you too." George said as he was about to leave the room.

"About what?" Blair asked not having the faintest idea of what the subject could be. Unless he found out about her relationship with Jacob. But he would have said something.

"I tell you at breakfast." George said as he left the room before Blair could interject.

"That was odd." Blair said out loud as Jacob emerged from the closet.

"I think I'll leave." Jacob replied as he grabbed his shirt off the floor and slipped it over his head, pulling the rest down to cover his desirable body.

"Aw, I don't want you to go." Blair said she pulled him over to bed by the bottom of his shirt.

"I don't want to leave either but you need to eat breakfast and talk to your father. We don't need him to find out about us spending most nights together. That would take a lot of explaining." Jacob explained as he bent down and pecked her lips, some what teasing her.

"Fine, I'll talk to you later." Blair said as she pecked Jacob's lips.

"Of course, bye." Jacob finally said his farewell and gave Blair a long, lingering kiss before he departed through Blair's window and landed on the ground as such. He jogged towards an entrance to the forest.

Blair smiled to herself, ravishing in the pleasure that Jacob brought to her. She got off the bed and slipped her light weight jacket over her arms while dipping her feet into a pair of slippers. She trudged out of her room and down the stairs to the smell of bacon and eggs that lingered at the entrance of the kitchen. She grabbed a plate, placing a few pieces of bacon and a couple of eggs on the glass object. Then Blair sat across her father as he swallowed a fork full of eggs and a link of bacon.

"So what did you want to talk to me about, dad?" Blair asked, her curiosity itching to be satisfied.

"You're going to be going to your mother's for a few days." George spilled not holding anything back.

"WHAT! But-I-…" Blair was suddenly at a loss for words. She glanced down at her breakfast and suddenly lost her appetite.

"Your mother really wants to see you. She hasn't seen you for a while and she's told me that you haven't talked to her in a while. Why is that, Blair?" George said as he put his plate into the sink.

When ever he used her full name, he was serious about the conversation and a rather angry.

"Because she was the one who betrayed us. She turned her back on us for another man. Because she is a selfish bitch." Blair spat out, her words dripping with acid.

"You watch your mouth! All those things are true but she is still your mother and you will go visit her." George said, less suggested and more demanded.

"You can't do this to me! You are not going to make me waste my time with that woman." Blair defended as she got up and marched out of the kitchen to her bed room.

Blair quickly changed into a well fitted gray shirt that was a little loose on the bottom with a dark blue logo of the police force of Forks, a pair of faded blue jeans and her old faded blue converse. She slipped her arms through her gray jacket. She raced to the bathroom brushing her hair and teeth. She grabbed her phone and car keys on the way out of her room. She ran down the stairs to the front door, her escape from her suddenly controlling father.

She exited the house and marched towards her truck.

"Blair! Where do you think you're going?" George asked as he stood on the porch, watching his daughter storm away from him.

"Away from here!" Blair yelled as she jumped into her truck, revved the engine and backed out of the driveway with speed.

"Blair! Get back here!" George yelled towards her as she raced down the street, escaping the chaotic morning.

"Shit!" George yelled as he kicked the post that helped support the stretched roof that sheltered the porch. He walked back into the house, slamming the door behind him.

Blair eased her foot on the acceleration, correcting her speed to regulated limit. She couldn't believe that her father was willing to force her to spend time with her mother even though she had objected to the very notion. She had run away like a child, Blair felt that she should have handled the situation better but she just needed to escape from the subject of her mother.

Soon Blair pulled into the parking lot of the La Push beach, a location she knew well and always felt comfortable. She cut the motor and stepped out of the truck, the breeze rushing passed her brought the scent of the salty atmosphere.

She strolled along the sandy banks until she had come upon the fallen tree where she and Jacob had shared their first passionate kiss. She sat down on the old long, contemplating the situation she had created with her father. Her head ached from even concentrating on the problem. A problem that her mother had long since created when she chose to leave her family for another man.

"Blair." Jacob said as he emerged from the forest behind her. Blair nearly jumped from the sudden clarity of his voice.

"Oh Jake! You nearly scared me to death! What are you doing out here?" Blair asked.

"I was just out for a run when I all of the sudden caught a whiff of your fragrance. I followed the scent and you were here. So what are you doing out here?" Jacob explained as he sat next to Blair, close enough so their legs were touching. Blair never tired of his touch or anything of him.

"I needed a breather away from my father." Blair hissed. Just thinking about him got blair riled.

"What happened with your father?" Jacob asked, probing for some detailed answers.

"He wants me to go see my mother for a few days. I objected; but he insisted that I go anyway. We had a big fight about it and I left the house." Blair simplified as she gazed at the rolling waves that crashed onto the land before her.

"Why don't you want to visit your mother?" Jacob asked not fully understanding her reasons.

"Because of her I had to move here." Blair fumed as she stood up and ran a hand through her hair.

"So do you regret moving here?" Jacob asked, feeling his own anger start to develop.

"Of course not! How can to say that?" Blair argued.

"Hey! You were the one who said that moving here was something that you were forced to do. You're basically saying that you hate it here!" he shouted, causing Blair to flinch from his response.

"Jake you are completely missing my point! I love it here! I love being here with you! It's just that I don't want to go visit my mother! You dumbass!" Blair exclaimed.

Suddenly Jake burst out laughing out of his own stupidity; Blair began to giggle as well.

"I'm sorry for what I said. It's just that I don't want to lose you. I want you to be happy with me and sometimes I worry that you might disappear because I don't fulfill you enough." Jacob confessed his burning fear.

"Jake, I love you. I'm not going anywhere." Blair told him with confidence as she encircled her arms around his neck, trying to reassure him.

"I know. I love you too." Jacob whispered as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Now, how am I going to get myself out of having to see my mother?" Blair said out loud as she pulled away from Jacob and sat back down on the dead tree.

"Instead of trying to get out of it. Why don't you just go see her? With her wanting you to come over she seems to want to get back in touch with you. She's making the effort the least you can do is meet her half way and if she's still the same or messes up. You can always come back here." Jacob explained, telling her what he honestly thought. Although her leaving would be most painful for him, she needed to renew her relationship with her mother, even if she didn't care to admit it.

"I thought out of all people you would understand. I don't want to see her. I don't want to have anything to do with her. She turned her back on me for some worthless loser. She broke my father's heart and betrayed my trust, how can I ever forgive her for that?" Blair explained, feeling the betrayal of her mother come crawling back to her.

"Blair, you're not promising anything. Just go there and see if she has changed at all. If not, remember you can always come back here, to your father, to me. Plus it's only for a few days." Jacob replied as he stroked her back with his hand.

"Fine, I'll go but I will be back within a few days if not sooner." Blair stated, finally giving up.

Blair did want to see her mother again but forgiveness was never really part of her nature. Could she forgive her mother for what she had done to the very people she claimed to love? Had she even changed since the divorce? So many unanswered questions raced through her mind. Hopefully, Blair would not regret her decision.


	13. A Special Dinner Guest

**A/n: **Thank you for reviewing I'm excited with the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.

**Chapter 13: **A Special Dinner Guest

Blair finished gathering her clothes, rethinking her decision about going back to Vegas. She would miss Forks, the little town had grown on her significantly and she loved living in the city. She grabbed her duffle bag and walked down the stairs.

"You ready?" George asked as he looked down at the packed bag.

"Yeah. Has Jake shown up yet?" Blair asked as she walked towards the front door.

"Not yet." George simplified.

Blair's heart sank from his response. Blair was about to leave and Jacob couldn't even come by and wish her farewell.

George glanced at his daughter seeing evidence of sadness within her orbs. He had noticed a change in Blair in the passed four months. She had become livelier then he had ever seen her. She always glowed at the mention of Jacob. He made it easy for Blair to adjust to the new town well and for that George would always be thankful.

"Blair, don't worry Jacob will come. He has yet to disappoint you and I don't think he ever could. He loves you too much."George said as he placed his hand a top of Blair's shoulder, reassuring her with his comforting words.

"I know." Blair replied as she exited the house, taking care in her steps.

Her eyes wandered around the landscape of their home. There was no sign of the Jacob coming anywhere. The rain blinded her sight and ears from hearing anything that would announce Jacob's entrance. Time was running short and she so desperately wanted to say good bye to Jacob before she left for the few days that she would be gone. A few days meant very little to people who traveled often but for Blair that was entirely different. She spent most of her time with him and the same with Jacob when he they were not busy which was pretty often.

Blair pulled up her hood as she stepped into the damp atmosphere. She stepped off of the last step of the porch and made her way to her truck. She yanked open the door and threw her duffle bag in the back seat as she climbed in, sitting in the driver's seat.

"Blair, are you sure that you don't want to take you to the airport? I can go into work later." George offered, wanting to spend some more time with his daughter. He had been apart from her before but it had been years since that ever happened.

"No, you need to earn some dough." Blair reassured him this time. Whenever blair left his sight, George would suddenly become overwhelmingly worried. A fear of his daughter growing up too fast and still trying to hold on to old memories would occur in his actions.

"Fine, but you call me as soon as you get to the airport and after when you arrive at your mother's." George demanded.

"I will." Blair said once more.

George spread his arms wide as he embraced Blair for a long while.

"Dad at this rate I'll miss my flight." Blair gasped out as her father practically squeezed her, fear for she might not come back home to him. That would change her mind about her mother and take a liking to Vegas, finding that living with him in a quaint town was not enough for her.

"I'm just going to miss you so much." George said as he finally let go of Blair, stepping further away to allow the door to close.

"I'll be ." Blair said loud enough for George to hear. He nodded and waved at her as she pulled out of the driveway.

Passengers stepped out on to the platform traveling to their desired destinations. Blair stepped on to the platform, squeezing passed people who had just left the plane. She soon came to a clearing, searching for her mother but she had not arrived at the port yet. So she squeezed passed some more people and sat down in an empty seat, pulling out a book that she had been reading on her flight.

People gathered with their loved ones as left the platform. Smiles surrounded Blair but none that belonged to the one person that she waited for almost two hours. Blair pulled her eyes away from her book as she gazed around the near empty port. Her mother was late in picking her up. She obviously did not desire to see Blair all that much she couldn't put the effort into even picking her up on time. Blair's anger was boiling so much that she literally felt like crying for she was so worked up.

"Blair!" a female voice called out. Blair popped her head up to see her mother standing a few feet away from where she sat. They gazed at each for a long while, taking in the development of each body.

The female had aged some, crow's feet shown little on the oval face with peaceful blue eyes and blonde hair that was cut to shape the structure. Her lanky body had changed some; a little weight gain had been added to her abdominal area. Blair had a feeling that a new life was forming within her womb but she quickly blocked the thought away, not wanting to get off to a bad start for Blair had promised her father that she would at least try to get along with her mother.

"hi mom." Blair greeted her mother with a false mask, maybe her mother wouldn't notice since she had barely any contact with her since their move.

"You've grown up so much." Brooke cried as she embraced her daughter, only a person hardly involved with a child's life would notice.

"You've grown yourself." Blair replied with utter sarcasm. Brook immediately let go of her daughter, giving her that certain look but Blair didn't budge. She stood her ground. There was no way Blair was not going to kiss up to her mother nor would falter in her defense.

"Thanks." Brooke hissed as she turned and started walking away with the clicking of her heels on the tile floor echoing behind her. "Come on Blair. We don't have all day."

Blair grabbed her bag and stayed a few paces behind the hag. They left the airport to a new convertible that sat within a few feet with the top up for protection from the cold. Blair sat in the passenger's seat as Brooke took good care in her seating, trying to show just about everything she had to offer to any man that would glance her way. Blair simply rolled her eyes at the notion.

Brooke started the car and drove smoothly out of the parking lot and into the busy roads. Blair gazed out her window, not liking the view too much. There were very few trees and the ones that were, scattered into differing spots along the sidewalk where numerous pedestrians walked. Blair was already missing Forks, a town that she had come to love in her short time there. She had almost completely forgotten how different the worlds were in so many ways.

The convertible pulled into a clean driveway. The engine cut short as her mother yanked the keys out of the ignition and stepped out of the car, slamming the door shut. Blair remained seated on the leather cushion watching as Brooke stormed towards the house. Blair grabbed the duffle bag and opened the door, stepping on the dense concrete below her feet, something she was not used to. She shut the door and walked towards the entrance of the two story house that Brooke had left ajar. She entered the home, closing another door behind her.

The walls of the house were cream throughout the building; pictures of replicated art work were placed with care in all rooms along with photos of Brooke's old family. She had yet to frame the photo of her new significant other.

"Nice place." Blair barely commented as she examined the pictures further.

"Thanks, it's a lot better than that old piece of crap that we used to live in. I always hated that house but fortunately I have moved on to better things." Brook commented as she hung her coat in a closet located close to the staircase.

Her words stung Blair in such a way that she could barely think. Her mother never expressed how she distasted their old home but since the divorce both of them had changed quite a bit.

"Then this house suits you." Blair snapped as she looked towards her mother, seeing her tense.

"Ok, moving on. Follow me to your room." Brooke ordered as she walked up the flight of stairs with ease, turned right once at the top down a small hallway and stopped at the last door. She opened the dark wooden door to reveal a lovely room.

A queen sized bed sat against the furthest wall with a floral bedspread brushed with autumn colors, a dresser parallel to it accessorized with a mirror and little angelic statues that sat atop the surface.

Blair glided into the stunning room, throwing her bag on the bed as she sat on the edge towards Brooke.

"Dinner will be ready in about half an hour. Could you please straighten yourself up for tonight, I'm expecting some wonderful company." Brooke asked this time, giving Blair her choice.

"Fine. Would it be anybody I know?" Blair asked, still looking around the room.

"You'll find out when you meet him later." Brooke smiled as she made her leave to prepare dinner before Blair could squeeze in a word.

"Great, I didn't bring anything that looks good for new company." Blair groaned as she looked towards the dresser.

She got off the bed and rounded the bed, placing her hands firmly on the first drawer and pulled it open. Some of Bethany's old clothes popped out of the drawers. Blair pulled out a few blouses and such, placing them on the bed to get a full view of the clothes. She discarded her jacket and tee, leaving her brown tank top on.

Blair slipped her arms through the sleeves of a pale blue button up. She completed the task of the blouse and decided that the top didn't look right for the time year. She pulled the blouse off and threw it on the bed, glancing at the other shirts receiving the same feeling. She went back to the drawer immediately catching a sweater that caught her eye. She grabbed at the sweater, pulling it over her head. The sweater fit perfectly, hugging at her form. Brown and cream stripes ran horizontally.

Feeling satisfied with her clothing she grabbed her curling iron and make up case and raced towards the bathroom. She put a few curls in her hair and ran a brush through the long locks so she at least looked halfway decent, applied mascara to her lashes giving them a touch of fullness.

"Blair, dinner is ready?" Brooke announced down stairs.

Blair turned off the curling iron and sauntered down the steps, seeing that company had already arrived since a young man stood next to Brooke. Blair was close to last step when she finally got a better view of the man.

The stranger looked up, overwhelmingly delighted to see Blair which she felt less then comfortable with.

The stranger had golden eyes that shown through the long black lashes and a rather pale complexion. His brows sat above his eyes perfectly, a strong roman nose sat in the middle of his face. Her eyes traveling lower found thin lips that had so much tell but were kept tightly shut.

"So you must be Blair? I have been looking forward to meeting you." He stated with clarity. His voice rang softly like that of church bells, strong but not overpowering.

"Nice to meet you too, stranger." Blair replied with sarcasm. She honestly could careless about meeting the man that Brooke was currently evolved with. Brooke's brows furrowed together, creating creases on her forehead.

"Blair, this is Abel Coldfire." Brooke introduced.

"Cool last name." Blair countered as she shook his hand.

"I like it." Abel replied.

"Hm…" Blair mumbled, not caring to start a conversation with the man.

A beeper went off, alerting that the chicken was far baked from being a hazard. Brooke rushed into the kitchen, not wanting the chicken to burn.

Abel and Blair stood there as they watched Brooke race to the kitchen with alarming speed. Abel turned towards Blair, flashing a warm smile that revealed straight white teeth. A cold chill ran down her spine from his gesture. The man was different she had to give him that. But there was something hidden behind those familiar golden eyes that Blair was somewhat curious to find out.

However, Blair wanted the evening and both the trip to end quickly, she missed Forks and Jacob, and even though he had not come by to wish her well she still loved the dog.

A smile crept over lips as she thought about Jacob. She definitely planned on giving him a piece of her mind.

Blair glanced up to see that Abel's smile had grown even bigger from her action. Her smile immediately dropped from her lips as her brows threaded together. She didn't like the man, nor would Blair even give the notion that she approved of him.


	14. Coming To a Realization

**Chapter 14:** Coming To a Realization

The dinner was less than satisfying, Abel and Brooke were so caught up in their own little world that they had completely ignore Blair's presence. Blair had excused herself early from dinner, not bothering to finish the food that was still left on her plate. She dumped her dinner in the sink, food and all. Then stomped off to "her" room where she collapsed on to the bed. She closed her eyes, letting precious memories flood her mind.

The scent of freshly poured rain and pine mixed together within the atmosphere. The overcast of darkened clouds loomed in the sky. The house that she had lived in for only five months sat in front of her. Jacob sat on the steps, his chin resting on top of his manly hands as though he were deep in thought, trying to solve some unfortunate problem.

"Blair, are feeling ok?" Brooke spoke, breaking the beautiful moment.

"No," Blair answered rudely, immediately missing the memory.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm homesick. I miss Forks. I miss the house. I miss dad. I miss Jacob. God, how I miss Jacob so much that my heart just aches from not being able to see him. To not be able to touch that velvet skin that keeps me so warm on such cold nights." Blair thought, wishing to explain the sorrow she felt from being home for so long.

"Nothing." Blair finalized as she turned to face that window, not having enough courage to tell her mother the truth behind her sadness.

The curtains were parted, allowing the light that emitted from the street light to brighten up the guest room.

Everything was different, she was different. If her mother thought that she could recapture the lost moments that she had not spent with Blair, then she was a hundred percent wrong. Nothing could go back to the way things used to be, but at times Blair had wished for it, but then she would suddenly think of her personal sunshine and immediately was grateful for the change of events that had followed.

"Why did you not finish your dinner?" Brooke asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I just wasn't hungry, I ate a big lunch before I came here." Blair explained as she turned to face the well aging woman before her.

"Oh, I have something planned for us tomorrow! Just to give you a heads up!" Brooke shrugged.

"What are we doing?" Blair asked with little interest.

"You'll find out tomorrow." Brooke smiled as she got up and strutted towards the door and left the room.

"Well, at least we're doing something together." Blair mumbled as she collapsed on to the bed once more.

Blair changed into a pair of sweats, ran a brush through her hair and then crawled underneath the covers, in little time she was fast asleep escaping to a fantastic world.

"Blair!" Brooke raised her voice a couple of octaves as she attempted to awaken Blair which was not going as well as she was hoping.

"What?" Blair asked harshly as she gathered more of the blankets and tried to go back to sleep.

"You need to get up. Remember we were going to do something together?" Brooke hinted as she pulled all of the blankets to the clean floor.

"Can't we do it some other time?" Blair suggested, being difficult.

"We can't; today is our last day together. You're going back to Forks tomorrow." Brooke answered with some sadness. Joy overwhelmed Blair as she thought that she would actually be home in about a day.

"Fine, I'm up! I'm up!" Blair exclaimed as she sat up with a hazy face that was fogged with sleepiness.

"Good, now hurry up. You only have about forty-five minutes." Brooke informed.

"If I have that much time then I'm going back to sleep." Blair yawned as she flopped back down on to the bed and closed her eyes.

"Blair!" Brooke yelled.

"I'm just kidding. God, have a sense of humor." Blair sneered as she got out of bed and stretched her thin arms above her head.

"Very funny." Brooke pretended to laugh as she exited the room. Blair just rolled her eyes.

She changed into a light grey shirt with snoopy the whole front, blue jeans and her favorite blue converse. She trudged over to bathroom, trying to fix herself up. She brushed her hair and teeth. The curls from the night before had transformed into luscious waves, she decided to stick a light yellow headband in her hair since she was feeling rather lazy. Blair went back to the room and threw on a pale yellow jacket to add some color to the comfortable outfit.

Blair trudged out of the room once more and down the stairs to the kitchen where nothing had been cooked. Blair was somewhat hoping for a home cooked breakfast but she was once again disappointed by her mother. She shook the thought out of her mind and grabbed a banana, pealing it open and nibbling on the top her stomach felt rather satisfied with something edible.

"Blair, where are you?" Brooke asked.

"In the kitchen." Blair sighed as she took a bigger bite out of the banana.

"Oh, you're ready already?" Brooke stated with shock.

"Yeah, I was feeling lazy anyway. So what are we doing today?" Blair questioned again, wanting to kill her curiosity.

"Like I told you many times before, you'll find out. Come on let's get going." Brooke said as she left the kitchen for the car.

Brooke was dressed somewhat casually. She wore a solid black tank top with a see through black blouse on top that stopped short as her elbows in ruffles, clean new navy jeans with black boots. Her mother's taste in clothes had really changed since the divorce. She grabbed a black and gray designer coat as she gently pulled it on.

Blair followed close after her mother, not really caring how she looked just as long as she was comfortable and halfway decent.

The two females hopped into the car and drove into the street that was rather busy with numerous vehicles.

"Good thing we left the house early." Blair thought to herself as they were stuck in traffic." Blair thought to herself as she stared out the window with nothing better to do.

Brooke pulled the car into a full parking lot and parked it in front of a salon.

"Oh, no!" Blair whispered as horror enveloped her entire body.

"We're here!" Brooke rang with excitement as she popped out of the car and headed to the entrance that was encircled with elegant white lights. Blair followed after her, afraid she would be attacked with a pair of scissors or a can of hair spray to add more volume to her hair because it was so dull and lifeless.

"Hey, Marsha." Brooke smiled her most charming grin.

"Good morning, Ms. Wolfe." Marsha beamed, obviously familiar with Brooke since she was a regular customer. "Oh, who did you bring with you?" Marsha spotted Blair glancing about the shop.

"This is my daughter, Blair." Brooke introduced as she brought Blair over to the counter.

"Hi." Marsha beamed once more.

"Hi." Blair gave a smile grin, not really feeling comfortable in the beauty shop. Everybody was dressed up like Barbie dolls and Blair kind of felt awkward about the whole situation.

"You sure are pretty, just like your mom." Marsha smiled again.

"I wonder how many times a day she smiles?" Blair thought to herself.

"Thank you." Blair answered politely.

"Marsha, just call me Brooke and is Vivian in?" Brooke inquired.

"Yes, she is in the back and is ready for you." Marsha informed.

"Thanks." Brooke smiled as she took her leave with Blair following closely.

They entered the back of the shop with many areas occupying customers with their needs being fulfilled as far as beauty was concerned.

"Hey, Brooke." Vivian greeted as she embraced Brooke and they exchanged kisses on each others' cheeks. "Is this Blair?"

"Yes." Brooke replied as Blair shook hands with Blair.

"Nice to meet you, you resemble much of your mother." Vivian commented as she moved onto Brooke.

"So, is it the usual?"

"Yes."

"Well, then let's get started."

Vivian escorted Brooke to one of the many sinks that to wash her already clean hair. Blair hung over at the station, reading a magazine that was full of advice about how to flirt with boys and make up.

Brooke was done with only getting some more layers throughout her hair and a few added highlights.

"So, are you ready Blair?" Vivian asked.

"Ready for what?" Blair questioned, feeling absolutely clueless.

"To get you hair done. Today is a whole day dedicated to beauty and shopping." Brooke said.

"My hair is fine." Blair defended, feeling insulted.

"Blair, your hair is so long that you practically can't do anything with it anymore. There are slit ends and your bangs are longer as well." Brooke mentioned, not meaning to insult Blair just to explain what state her hair was in.

"My hair is fine." Blair stood her ground.

"Blair, your hair really does need a trim and if you want I can add in some layers." Vivian suggested with kindness.

"Sure." Blair shrugged.

Vivian washed her hair and took Blair back to the station where the magic really began. She snipped the split ends off, added in a few layers and trimmed her bangs a little shorter to make styling them easier. Then she blow dried her hair with a round brush, curling the hair away from her face.

"So, how do you like it?" Vivian asked as she handed Blair a handheld mirror.

"Wow, it really does look a lot better." Blair smiled.

"You really look pretty." Brooke commented.

"Thank you, Vivian." Brooke and Blair spoke in unison.

"Your welcome." She smiled.

Brooke paid for both of their hair cuts and then went to the car where they proceeded to go to the mall to shop for some new clothes. Brooke picked out quite a few frilly skirts and standout shirts for Blair to try on. Finally, Blair couldn't take it anymore once they were in the make up department where her mother was picking out a blush that would look good on Blair.

"Mom, stop. Stop doing this to me please. Quit trying to mold me into something that I will never be. You know I don't like this shit, yet you take me here anyway. Today was fun but you have gone too far. I can't take it anymore. I'm going home tonight and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Blair finalized.

"Blair!" Brooke exclaimed with anger.

"Good bye, mother. Thanks for everything." Blair yelled her oozing with sarcasm as she left the mall and called for a cab.

A yellow cab soon turned the corner and Blair climbed into the vehicle, giving the driver the address. The car glided through traffic, which was a good thing. Blair was thankful for the speed, the sooner she got to her actual home, the better she would feel.

The cab parked in front of the driveway waiting for Blair to gather all of her belongings. She grabbed a few of her older sister's clothing and packed it into her duffle bag along with her own material. She zipped the zipper and grabbed the handles and practically ran out of the house, long since ready to go home. She entered the cab and the car zoomed to the airport where she quickly exchanged flights and boarded the flight.

Blair didn't mean to rush away from her mother so fast but she just couldn't take the new found Brooke anymore. Blair was definitely glad to be heading home earlier than expected.

A/n: Sorry for not updating like I normally do. I've had writer's block again. - That is the worse feeling. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review. Thanks.:)


	15. Changes for Unknown Reasons

**Chapter 15:** Changes for Unknown Reasons

Blair stepped off the platform and hurried to her truck, feeling anxiety wash over her. She opened the door and roughly threw her duffle bag in the passenger seat as she scrambled to get into the truck. She stuck the key into the ignition, causing the truck to howl to life. The sudden noise startled her yet thrilled her all the more; she had missed the noisy old truck more than she thought. She shut the driver's door and left the parking lot, merging onto the street that would lead her home. Traffic was easy flowing as she moved into the muddy driveway. Ran began to fall before she left the airport only adding in the intensity.

Not wanting to waste anymore time then she already had, Blair stepped out of the truck, grabbing her bag and closing the door. She stood where she was for a little while, allowing the rain to cleanse her in only happiness. She felt wonderful being back home.

Blair swirled around, feeling absolutely overjoyed that she was back where she truly belonged. She had escaped the evil clutches of her mother. She soon stopped, feeling a sudden dizziness that was not agreeing with her stomach very well. By that time she was completely soaked head to toes. Clothes plastered to her body, molding her shape. Hair was glued to her head with stray strands that seemed bonded to her wet face. She ran a hand through her mane, pulling the strands away from her face.

Then suddenly Jacob came to her mind. She really did miss him dearly on her agonizing, fruitless journey to try and rekindle her relationship with her mother. She did want to see him but he never even said good bye to her when she departed for her painful trip. He knew how she felt about the plan and yet he still couldn't do the simplest of things.

Blair locked her truck as she pushed the thoughts out of her mind. She trudged to the front door through the mud. Unlocking the front door she stepped into the welcoming house, she slipped her dirty boots. She continued to her room where her window was open a crack, she always left it open for Jacob to access her room so she forgot to close it before she left. Blair walked over to the window placing her duffle bag on the floor along the way. She slammed the window shut causing the glass to shake as she locked it.

Changing her clothes to dry sweats Blair left her wet clothes on the floor, not really caring what she did with them. Then she proceeded to sit at her desk that was decorated with photos that she had taken with Darla and the rest of the anime group, and of course of Jacob and herself. She stared at the photo, feeling a ping of envy as she compared herself to Jacob.

He had the most beautiful tan that she had ever seen, a godlike body and the warmest brown eyes that she had come to love. When she was paler then white paper, scrawny and plain features. She didn't mean to scrutinize herself but she couldn't help it, when with Jacob she didn't look good enough to be by his side. For some unknown reason she felt tears sting her eyes. The happiness that she felt when she had arrived home had diminished with those few destroying thoughts.

Blair broke from her sadness by wiping the tears away. She got up and glided over to her bed, crawling underneath the comforters she got comfortable and began reading her book that was located on her night and she had long since started but never got around to finishing it.

She had occupied her mind well into the afternoon but she just had to see Jacob. She couldn't stand the isolation any longer. Blair hopped out of bed and threw on the first pair of jeans that she spotted in the pile that was on her floor, leaving her long loose sweat shirt on. She ran a brush through her hair that had been dry for sometime. She ran down stairs and grabbed her keys off of the kitchen table that she had carelessly thrown them.

Rushing out of the house into the wet weather, forgetting to grab her raincoat along the way but at this point she didn't care. She unlocked the truck and hopped in, slamming the door after she was situated, bonding the key with the ignition, she backed out of the driveway as she raced to the reservation. Time seemed to pass by so slowly even though she was going a little above the speed limit.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity she parked in the Black driveway. She jumped out of the car and made her way to the shed where he spent most of his time. She opened the man door and didn't find him.

"Jake!" she screamed, needing to find him in her haste.

The rain muffled her attempts to get some sort of answer.

"Jake!" she yelled once more as she circled the front porch towards the back, Sam and his buddies were at a gap in front of the forest that was behind the house calling Jacob over he was about to obey when Blair called his name and ran after him, stopping him within his tracks.

"Hey, I'm back early." Blair announced with a smile but Jacob was not smiling one bit at the moment. He seemed to be angry with something or with her.

"Yeah…" he replied curtly with cold eyes.

Blair was taken aback by his response. He continued along his way but Blair stopped him once more.

"Jake, what's wrong?" Blair asked with concern and a hint of fear.

"It's just something, don't worry about it." He said through clenched teeth.

"How can I not be worried when you're acting like this? Now, tell me what is it?" Blair less questioned and more demanded.

"It's a wolf thing. You wouldn't get it anyway so just go home, Blair." He responded with menacing eyes and a coldness that he had not possessed before.

Jacob didn't bother to glance back at Blair as he went to join the rest of the pack.

Blair stood there in the rain, all alone, confused with her heart broken from Jacob's response. The pain that shot through her heart was extremely excruciating as though she had been stabbed with a knife.


	16. A Loneliness That Ceases To Stop

**Chapter 16:** A Loneliness That Ceases To Stop

Monday had come by quickly, Blair had spent her time reading, taking a drive every once in a great while and playing a few games on her computer. Blair had yet to get used to the extra time that she had on her hands most of the time. Jacob hadn't contacted her since that day she confronted him of her arrival and he shot her down coldly. Blair was sure that he had a reasonable explanation but he never revealed such. Was she just not good enough for him? Had she done something to upset him so much that he never returned her phone calls but that is if Billy every gave them to him? So many questions raced through her unoccupied mind as she would try and do so. He had even stopped visiting her at night. What was with the sudden change in attitude? Was he breaking up with her and just didn't want to come and tell her so he was being cruel with his ways? That was the main question that ran through her head most of the time when she was reading or not doing anything in particular.

Blair got out of bed before her alarm clock even set off its noisy bomb when she was in a peaceful slumber but that had not occurred for quite some time. She could barely get a few hours a sleep at night her mind to clouded with Jacob.

She threw on a navy blue striped top with long sleeves, blue jeans and worn out vans. She straightened all of her hair, feeling a sudden need to change the way she normally left it since Jacob preferred her wavy hair anyways. She applied some mascara and chap stick. She grabbed her backpack and blue coat that were hanging on the back of her chair. She walked down the stairs and slipped her arms into the jacket then left, not caring if she was early for school or not.

Blair made it to school in one piece; she sat inside her truck for a moment or two with a pained heart. She felt tears sting her eyes as she thought about Jacob once more. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop the memories to come flooding back into her mind.

She was rethinking about going back home and spending the rest of the day in bed when she heard a light knock on her window. She quickly wiped the damp trails that the streams had left behind and looked towards the glass to see Edward standing in front of it. She popped her door open and hopped out bringing her backpack with her.

"Good morning." Edward smiled.

"Hi." Blair said as she tried to control the squeakiness in her voice.

"Are you all right?" Edward asked with concern.

"Yeah, my eyes are just really dry and they tear up." Blair explained instead of using the old excuse that something got in her eye, he would see through that one but hopefully that excuse sounded somewhat believable enough.

"The weather can be pretty cruel." He commented going along with Blair.

She had a hint that he could see through her lie but he didn't probe for the actual truth and Blair was grateful for his courtesy.

"That's for sure but I love it here. The weather is so nice, so clean." Blair explained as she inhaled deeply, catching the scent of pine coming off the near by trees and the muskiness of Edward. The scent was so intoxicating that she lost herself in the moment.

Edward froze for a minute, enjoying the comment about the cold weather because in some way it was referring to his own icy body.

"Edward?" Blair stopped ahead of him as soon as she realized he was no longer beside her. The way she said his name, sent an excited shiver throughout his body just by the mere sound of her voice.

"Sorry, how was winter break for you?" Edward inquired as he quickly appeared beside Blair with a cheeky smile.

"It was fine. Nothing really happened over the very long break." Blair answered, emphasizing a few of the words.

Small tears began to develop within her eyes once more. The day was going to be extremely long and agonizing if she had to control her emotions all day.

"What is your first class?" Edward asked, see that something disastrous had occurred over the break but obviously it pained her too much to even discuss the topic and he didn't stab for anymore details, not desiring to put her through even more agony.

"I have gym." Blair said as she adjusted the strap of her backpack so it fit more comfortably on her shoulder.

"That sounds like an excellent way to begin the morning."Edward grinned.

He had the kindest smile that she had ever seen besides Jacob's warm grin. Blair sighed at the thought.

"It is, at least it keeps my mind occupied for a short while." Blair gave a smile grin as they walked together to the entrance of the gym. "Thanks."

"What for?" Edward questioned feeling suddenly clueless.

"I was in a pretty bad mood just a few minutes ago but you cheered me up. Thanks." Blair genially beamed as she exchanged farewells with Edward and entered the gym.

Edward remained at the entrance for a short period of time contemplating on Blair's small show of gratitude. The final bell rang forcing him to get to his first class of the day.

Blair changed into the required grey shirt that had the school logo on the front and red shorts that stopped above her knees. She threw on a blue sweatshirt and dark sweatpants. By the time she was done the teacher had the entire class meet at the tennis courts.

Assembling into rows for attendance, Blair waited for the teacher to finish before she grabbed a racket, a couple of neon colored balls and a partner. Blair really wasn't in the mood for playing the sport or in fact doing anything at the moment. But she was not going to all her grades to suffer from her depression, school was too important for her to allow that to happen.

Blair gripped the racket firmly as too not loose focus on the game, although the class was just practicing the focus helped with the painful memories of what had occurred only a few weeks ago.

Her partner swung the racket back and hit the ball with little power but enough to cause it to pop onto the other side of the court. Blair chased after the ball and swung hard, causing the ball to go flying and land hard on the opposite side of the court. The pattern continued for some time with the same ball until Blair stepped too close for the ball to crash directly on the side of her forehead. Her body lost the balance that it was miraculously holding causing to plop on top of the court with her bottom. The impact from both crash landings hurt greatly. What a day it turned out to be?

The female gym teacher rushed over to Blair examining her head and sending her to the nurse's office.

Once there Blair sat on the side of the cot that was placed against the wall. The nurse placed an ice pack atop of her forehead. Suddenly Blair broke into tears from everything that had happened to her and Jacob, how he had changed so. The nurse was in a panic about what to do, her mind drawing a blank as she thought even harder.

Tears that Blair had held back for the many days that passed burst from her. She didn't think that she was in that much pain but she had greatly misjudged her self.

Was it really the end of their special relationship? Blair didn't want to think about it at the moment but her mind would not cease the constant questions of course.

"Is it really over?" Blair mumbled as she continued to cry out the pain.


	17. A Stable Night

**Chapter 17: **A Stable Night

"Hey, Blair do you want to get something to eat?" Darla offered as they left the library on their ways to their cars.

"No thanks, I think I'll just head on home." Blair said as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Ok, I'll call you later." Darla said as she gave Blair a big bear hug. Blair had confided in her about what had happened over winter break and Darla was kind enough to help ease the pain with her company just like Edward.

"See you tomorrow." Blair said as she returned the hug and then they separated, going to their vehicles.

"Yep." Darla waved as she entered the simple automobile.

Suddenly Blair felt uneasiness creep upon her like something or someone was watching her. She quickly went to climb into her truck when a hand stopped her; a firm hand had grabbed a hold of her wrist almost crushing it. Pain shot so badly that it caused her entire being to become numb to the world. She cautiously turned around to see a very familiar face, the face she had come to over time when she visited her mother.

"You're mine! You're mine!" Abel repeated over and over again.

Blair tried to scream but she lost her voice the very moment she needed it most. Her breathing became more faster as well as everything else. He flashed his ancient fangs at Blair as she struggled to get away from the demon of the night. He neared towards her neck as she begged him to stop what ever he was planning on doing to her.

"This is a great gift I am bestowing on you. Be grateful." Abel said as he bit hard into her neck.

"Ahhh! Noooo!" Blair screamed as she popped open her eyes and fell out of bed.

George rushed into the room at her bedside, trying to do a parent's job such as comforting their bundle of life.

"Blair, are you all right?" he asked as he stroked her back, trying to comfort his jumpy little girl at least in his eyes.

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare." Blair simplified, not wanting to cause her father to worry about her even more so than he already did.

"You haven't had one of those in a while." George said as he kissed Blair's well healed forehead. "Good night, B."

"Good night, dad." Blair yawned.

For the passed month she barely had gotten any sleep, reality was hard enough as it was and now she couldn't even depend on her fantasies for comfort. Sure she had gotten better acquainted with Edward and even hung out with Darla a few times but the pain still lingered no matter what she did. Would she ever catch a break?

Blair gave up on going back to sleep, she just laid there in bed in the dark all alone, missing the warmth that was always beside her.

"Gha, I've got to stop doing this to myself." Blair said with an ominous anger that had not flared for quite some time.

Then she heard the floor boards in her room creak as though someone were in her room. She hurriedly turned on the light on the nightstand and glanced about her room to suddenly spot Edward, a vampire that had come to be her best friend.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" Blair asked, feeling somewhat uncomfortable with him suddenly popping out of no where.

"I had a sense that you were in danger. I just had to come here to make sure that you were all right. I had to be sure." He said as his black eyes suddenly shifted to the golden honey that Blair much preferred anyway.

"I'm fine, I just had a nightmare." Blair explained, feeling a little tired and much more situated with knowing her company.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Edward questioned as he sat on the edge of the bed with a hint of concern.

"Not really." Blair confessed, she wasn't really in the mood to discuss about the entire incident with Jacob and how it led to sleepless nights and evidently nightmares.

"All right, then I think that I will go back home. Have a peaceful sleep, Blair." Edward smiled gently as he made his way towards the window.

"Wait, Edward." Blair said out of the blue. "Could you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Blair asked feeling a bit embarrassed about even asking of such a thing.

"Yes." He said as he sat on the bed next to Blair making himself cozy if he could.

"Thank you." Blair yawned as she laid back down, facing Edward as she closed her eyes to the world.

"You're welcome." Edward whispered, being careful not to disturb Blair as she was finally granted the gift of sleep. The most relaxing state the mind could be in.

He glanced down at Blair, enjoying her sleeping form. Her arms were tucked underneath her pillow to give it extra volume of fluff, her faced was turned towards him. Eyelids closed with her lips slightly parted as she breathed in and out, a slow rhythm the body adapted.

Even though Blair was a mere mortal he could help but to feel attracted towards her for her simple beauty. He could tell that she didn't think much of her self but she was more beautiful then any other woman he had come in contact with, dead or alive. But the way her blood sang to him just sent his thirst into overdrive. Edward had confessed to Blair all of the dangers that posed them for just being mere friends however she didn't want to hear about the dangers, she would take the risk because he was her best friend. But he couldn't deny that he did want something more with Blair but at the moment he treasured their friendship more than anything else in the world.

Edward was most grateful that Blair had moved to Forks for he might had to go longer without even knowing such a remarkable young woman.

He could honestly say that he was content with being her best friend for the time being but maybe in time he could win her heart, only time would tell if it ever happened at all.


	18. A Leap of Faith

**A/n:** Thank you so much for all the reviews I'm glad that you guys enjoy the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and thanks. ^__^

**Chapter 18:** A Leap of Faith

Blair woke the next morning to find that Edward was still beside her, with eyes open gazing down at her red, swollen eyes. Blair had unconsciously wept in her sleep. She felt her eyes sting from the dawn's persistent rays of light and from crying. Mortification had crept along her body; she very much disliked crying in front of anyone.

"You stayed all night?" Blair questioned as she attempted to open her eyes once more, this time succeeding.

"Yes, you're at peace when you sleep." Edward said with impossible warm orbs.

Blair was about to show her gratitude by expressing a simple thank you when her eyes caught a glimpse of tiny shards of diamond scattered about his chest that sparkled perfectly. Edward had been too engrossed with Blair to even notice that the sun was revealing the true colors of his nature as his button up shirt was undone enough to reveal such perfection.

"My lord…you're beautiful!" Blair whispered with an awe-struck expression that she could not hide.

Blair knew what he was but she had never witnessed the embodiment of the perfect creation that he was.

"You are beautiful." Edward commented with true sincerity.

"Thanks." She smiled though not really believing his words, but his expression proved her otherwise.

"Well, I better get going, the sun is starting to come up and I do not want to be seen by anybody." Edward said as he got off the bed. "I'll come and pick you up."

"Bye." Blair smiled.

"Good bye, Blair." He said with softness in his voice that had not been there before.

Edward jumped through the window and disappeared into the closest bunch of trees. Blair stared out the window amazed by the agility that one could possess but then again she was amazed by just about everything that Jacob had done. Edward's company was comforting and helped to keep her mind off the problems that seemed to always surround her but she could never get her mind entirely off of Jacob even after what he had done to her.

Blair left the windowsill, grabbing her housecoat and slipping in to her slippers. She traveled downstairs; George was in the kitchen checking his belt for all the right equipment. She walked into the kitchen, preparing herself half a bagel for breakfast.

"B, we need to talk." George noted in a serious tone which was never good sign.

"What is it, dad?" Blair asked confused about what she had said or done since she hadn't really much done anything since the painful break up with Jacob, she went to school and came home that had become her life in the passed month and talked to Edward but that was usually at school up until last night.

"I know it is hard for you losing Jacob suddenly like that but you have to get over him, Blair. If he was that callus enough to break away from you then he didn't truly care for as much as he claimed. It is his lose, Blair, just let it go." George said as he placed a hand upon her shoulder.

"But what if I was the problem." Blair whispered lowly enough for her father not to catch a hint of what she had breathed out.

" You know, you haven't seen much of your friends lately why not give one of them a call and go out, it would do you some good to get out of this house every once in a while." George suggested with care.

Blair turned around to face her father fully.

"I understand." Blair stated not really wanting to dig any deeper into the subject, the hole that had been punctured through her chest was still there and the pain hut just as much as ever. Why couldn't she escape the mess that had developed into her life?

"B, I'm sorry for bringing up the sore subject but I just want you to be yourself and I get worried about you too. I'm just trying to help." George defended just in case he had hurt Blair's feelings with the surprised change.

"I know dad, thank you." Blair smiled, George just about nearly collapsed from the sudden gleam, he had not seen his little girl's smile in a while and it hurt him so but maybe Edward was helping her cope with change in her life or was she just hiding her true feelings.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked hoping to hear the right answer.

"It's getting better." Blair lied not wanting her father to worry by giving him the right answer.

"Well, you feel a lot better sooner then you think." George said as he put on his belt, fitting it to his liking.

"I know. Be careful." Blair said as she took a bite of the bagel.

"I always am." He said as he kissed Blair's forehead, grabbed his coat and left the house. Blair heard his police cruiser turn on and back out of the driveway.

She couldn't bring her self to finish the rest of the bagel, feeling her stomach twist from her own words; she threw the bread away and glided up stairs. Blair threw on a pair of faded blue jeans, a dark blue striped shirt with a dark brown fitted short sleeved top on top of that material, and faded converse. She put on her favorite light brown jacket that buttoned up to just below her mounds where she preferred it. She ran to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and hair, her mane already being straight from the day before.

Blair glided down the step grabbing her keys along the way. She left the house to the old dingy truck that she had come to rather enjoy driving. She hopped into the driver's seat, stabbed the key into the ignition, switched to reverse and backed out of the driveway onto the street. She raced to the reservation, not being able to cope with her loss after all. After what he had put her through she still wanted to be with him more than anything.

Stopping short on the property line of the reservation Blair parked the truck on the edge of the road, getting out and facing the woods in front of her. She took in a deep breath and began her journey.

Clouds darkened the skies as rain drizzled down to the town was not in need of it.

Stepping on a branch caused Blair to trip and fall on her stomach. She laid there for a moment trying to fight with her conscious about doing the right thing for everybody but what was right for her. She did not know the answer that very question that she had really tried to answer herself but never could find one.

Forcing herself to get up, Blair stood up on steady feet already knowing her decision on what she was going to do, no matter how much she regretted it on the inside to needed to find some sort of release.

She continued walking towards her destination that was coming closer with each step that was quickly taken. Blair's body started to shake from the slight thought, pulse raced even at the hint of planning something so reckless but she was beyond the point of caring anymore.

Waves crashed as she neared the cliff. She knew she couldn't swim but she couldn't think of anything else besides cliff diving. The rush of the wind against the body was so tempting that Blair could not deprive her self of the pleasure of the freedom.

Blair had already discarded her jacket in the truck when the idea had perked into her mind. She stood along the edge of the mighty structure, feeling the force of the waves' crash onto the side of the land coughing up a huge amount of wind towards her. Inhaling deeply she prepared herself for the leap of faith that she was dearly wishing for.

Blair hugged herself having her nerves that were skyrocketing with alert control her for that moment. She inhaled deeply again attempting to calm and her self and succeeded beautifully.

"Why are you doing this? Do want to get back at Jacob that badly?" her conscience questioned her motives.

"He broke the promise that he made to me…he would never hurt me…but I'm so broken because of him…so I'll break mine…to always be careful…" Blair thought as tears came to her eyes from the sudden thought of the love of her life.

She put her hands down to the sides of her still body, then leapt off the edge with all her might, having her arms give her more force with the leap as they lifted above her head. Everything rushed passed her, adrenaline raced through her sending her mind into a whirl. Freedom clouded her thoughts as she plunged into the water.


	19. To Save A Life

**Chapter 19:** To Save A Life

The faint hint of berries lingered along the reservation that wrapped around Jacob's nose immediately as he inhaled deeply. He was in the middle of patrolling when the scent had suddenly hit him.

"Blair…" Jacob whispered as he dashed through the forest with intense speed. The muscles rippled underneath his skin as he raced time.

Automatically he leapt over fallen trees, roots and bushes that very often got in his way. Anger burst through Jacob as he thought about Blair coming here when he needed to focus on other things but he was nearly dying to just see her and just the very hint of her scent had sent him on a maddening chase to find her. The beast within him was soon released for the time that he had wasted with just running with two legs instead of four. Jacob burst from his clothes and completely transformed in a couple of seconds at best. He had gotten better at controlling the animal but not by much, he still needed more time to tame the wild monster.

As he raced for what seemed a thousand miles, he finally caught up to the place where Blair's fragrance was the strongest. He inhaled deeply but found no trace of her as he searched his surrounding. However, her scent led to the edge of the cliff, his mind soon concluded the final result. He swiftly changed back into his human form and did not hesitate what so ever to jump off the ledge to save the one person in life that he truly meant to be with for all time, he believed.

Crashing into the murky water, he searched anxiously for Blair and soon found her body floating along with the current. He swam fast towards her, took a hold of her arm and raced to the surface where he dragged her to shore. Laying Blair on her back, he brushed strands of hair away from her face. From where he was seated he did not need to bend down to hear that Blair was not breathing. He took a deep breath and began to perform CPR on her. He pounded her chest and breathed air into her body with all his might.

"Come on, Blair, wake up. You need to wake up…I need you…now…Blair, I love you. Do you hear me? I love you. I love you." He repeated over and over again as though by some miracle she would hear him and suddenly take the breath of life.

But that was exactly what occurred, her body suddenly jerked off to the side as she spat out the water that had flooded her lungs.

"Oh, Blair." Jacob yanked her up and squeezed her.

"Ja-Jake!" Blair replied with sudden realization.

"Of, course. Why did you do that? You promised me that you would try to stay safe…_always_." Jacob asked with a hint of anger.

"You promised to never hurt me." Blair whispered, her throat feeling dry as her voice croaked when she responded to him.

"Trying to get back at me?" he asked another question.

"Just a moment of release." Blair stated finally as her eyelids began to slide close.

"Blair…" Jacob whispered but she was gone, the excitement of the jump and the terror of her underwater grave took most of the energy out of her already exhausted body.

He picked her up gently while holding her closely, coming to a resolution that he had almost lost her, he thought that he was doing the right thing at the time but he had caused her so much pain, how could he ever make it up to her? Or would she even allow him too?

A good couple of hours passed since Blair had blacked out the rest of the world. Her eyes finally opened to see that she was lying on a couch with blankets over her seemingly frozen body. Blair lifted her head only to have a sudden headache spring into action.

"Finally, sleeping beauty awakes from her long slumber." Jacob retorted as he walked into the living room carrying two cups of hot tea and painkillers.

"Where am I?" was the first question to come to mind.

"You're at my house and still alive, might I add." He said as he sat next to her as he placed the cups on the wooden coffee table.

"You saved me?" Blair questioned only recalling bits and pieces of the incident.

"No I was just going to let you drown. Of course I saved you." Jacob replied as he handed Blair a cup of the tea and gave her the pills.

She gratefully took both at the same time, feeling the sweet, soothing, warm liquid slide down her throat and plunge into her empty stomach. Blair sighed with great relief.

"Why did you break up with me?" Blair asked much out of the blue while she stared at the tea inside the cup as she gently swirled it around.

"I didn't break up with you." Jacob said.

"You haven't bothered to even call me in the passed four months. How am I supposed to take that? What am I left to conclude." Blair asked with major irritation that was rapidly building up within her. She glared at Jacob in the eyes, he had ripped her heart apart and now he was claiming that they never even broke up, what was he thinking.

"I needed to protect you." He contemplated on how to answer her questions. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to cause you so much pain. I'm truly sorry."

"Damn, you better be. You were so cold to me. It was a side of you that I had never seen before." Blair shivered from that memory that crossed her mind.

"Blair, I had to go with the pack I-" Jacob began to explain when Blair suddenly interjected.

"You know how tired I am of hearing about the pack. The pack this and the pack that, Jake this is about you and me not about them." Blair defended as she gripped the handle of the cup.

"Blair, they are always going to be involved because I am part of that pack just as any of them are." Jacob explained as he suddenly stood up, he was battling his anger something awful at that moment.

"Jake, focus on my one question, why did you break up with me? I just want to know." Blair somewhat pleaded in a way.

"I didn't break up with you; I had to protect you from that filthy bloodsucker that just arrived in town. I didn't mean to break your heart; I was just so consumed with the need to protect you that I didn't squeeze in any time to spend with you. I'm sorry, please forgive me." Jacob begged, his explanation didn't really hold any logic that Blair could comprehend but she had missed him every minute of everyday that didn't care what had happened. He had gone out of his way to protect her and that was enough.

"Fine, I forgive you." Blair sighed, not being able to put up with the argument any longer.

Jacob squeezed Blair to near death, how he had missed holding her with his arms. He inhaled deeply, the berry scent very faint; her fragrance was consumed more from the saltiness of the ocean.

"And Jake." Blair said with a hint of a smile.

"Yeah." He gulped the large mound that had developed in the lodge of his throat.

"I love you." She smiled completely.

"I love you too." He smiled as well as they embraced each other even closer if that were at all possible, afraid that each memory was but a mere fragment of a wonderful dream.

**A/n:** I am sorry for not updating for a while any way I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews are always appreciated.


	20. Redeeming Bonds

**Chapter 20:** Redeeming Bonds

Later, Blair awoke once more in Jacob's arms. They had fallen asleep together on the couch, completely unaware of how time flew passed them in their long grip. She glanced outside to notice that it was pitch dark out, the sun had long since surrendered to the anxious moon.

"Oh, god, I am so dead!" Blair gasped as she scrambled to get out of Jacob's hold, only causing him to squeeze a little harder, "Jacob, let go of me."

"Why?" Jacob drawled out as he applied the slightest bit more force with his powerful clinch, making Blair stop squirming.

"Because I need to get home right now. But I don't want to face my father once I get here." Blair complained as she lay back down with her arm over her eyes.

"Hey, I'll go with you." Jacob less suggested and more insisted on doing so.

"Jake, I'm capable of driving myself home and I'll need to explain to George as to why I was late." Blair explained as she gazed into his chocolate eyes, she could have stared at them all day for she had missed them dearly.

"Fine, but I'll be by later on to make sure that you did make it home in once piece." Jacob reluctantly gave in.

"Ok, I look forward to your arrival." Blair smiled, sending a warm sensation throughout Jacob's masculine body, making him almost tremble with happiness.

Jacob had truly and completely missed Blair and every aspect of her. He had become so consumed with the need to protect her that in a way he had neglected Blair within that time, becoming almost stone, transforming into his least favorite "mythological" beasts.

Then Jacob came out of his thoughts by unlocking his embrace around Blair, allowing her to get up and stretch her suddenly sore muscles. He got up as well, escorting toward her truck that now sat in the driveway of the Black property. Blair turned towards Jacob, seeing that he was battling his decision to release Blair.

"Jake, I'll be fine." Blair whispered as she placed her cool hand on the said of his cheek, an instant shot of warmth raced through her cold veins.

Jacob leaned in deeper to her hand, trying to engrave her touch in to his chamber of memories. His lips brushed the flesh of her palm as he brought his other free hand and placed upon her own. Suddenly he captured her lips; astonishment overcame Blair by the sudden action. Jacob could not bring himself to tear away from her, she had become a chain that yanked at his heart in so many ways that even he was amazed by how powerful of a bone that they town of them shared and the connection had long grew stronger over time.

Soon they broke away for each other, panting from a lack of air as a buzz electrified the nerves of each system as if rebooting to a new cord or restarting from old memories.

"Now, I think I am fully charge to get home." Blair giggled as she stepped into the truck, keys already in the ignition.

"I brought your truck down here so you could get home better." Jacob admitted with a tint of blush.

"Thanks and good bye." Blair waved as she began to back out of the driveway.

"bye." He replied with a hint of sadness and concern.

The drive was soothing, giving Blair time to sort through the chain of events that occurred that day. She soon pulled into her driveway with George standing out front before the steps, all scarlet faced amid arms crossed over his tense chest. She sighed to her self, preparing for a lecture. Blair cut the engine and stepped out of the car, taking slow strides as she made her way towards an angry father.

"Hi, dad." Blair greeted softly as she tried to manage her bombing fear.

"Where have you been, Blair?" George hissed as his face became more crimson.

"I…I…" Blair stuttered, scuffling whether to tell George the truth or not, "I was out shopping with Darla. We went to a bunch of stores that were having great sales, but of course I didn't find anything that I particularly liked. I am sorry for coming home late but Darla was on such a rampage that I lost track of time."

"Normally Blair never lied to her father, first off she was not a good liar and her father did not seem to believe a singer word that came out of her dry mouth. George was skeptical of her explanation but his anger did cool over a bit and he trusted Blair, he knew she was a responsible young adult; she very rarely did anything out of certain boundaries.

"So, you were just hanging out with a friend?" George asked as he unraveled his arms and scratched an irritating itch on the back of his neck.

"Yeah, you know, just doing regular teenage stuff." Blair shrugged; she was beginning to believe the little fib herself.

"Well, don't do it again or I'll have to send out an entire squad after you." George laughed as he put his arm over her shoulders and led inside the house.

"You're not still mad, are you?" Blair questioned with concern of her verdict to with hold the legitimacy from her father who was a trained police officer.

"I know that you didn't mean to be late, I raced you to abide by the rules and you rarely slip so I'll just give you a warning this time."George repeated to make sure that his pint got across.

"I am sorry for doing it." Blair apologized once more; feeling guilt creep in passed her barriers.

"No worries, do you want to watch the football game?" he offered, feeling that Blair and him needed to spend some time together since they had not lately because he was busy with work and she had things going on in her life that called for her attention.

"I'm not that into sports, how about a movie instead?" Blair suggested, having the same emotions as George.

"Sure, do you have one in mind?" George questioned with sudden joy.

Blair could do the simplest offer for George and he would more than satisfy, it didn't take much to make him glad.

"Hm…Shrek." Blair blurted the first movie that first came to mind.

"Yeah, we haven't seen that in such a long time." George confessed as he thought how long ago they had actually seen the movie.

"So, Shrek it is, just let me get cleaned up and get the movie then we can get rolling." Blair smiled.

"Kay, I'll just watch a little bit of the game." George replied as he sat in his chair and flicked on the game.

Blair dashed up the steps, straight to her bathroom, discarding all of the rough, dry material that irritated her skin all the more. She hopped into the shower, letting the steamy hot water relax her dirty body, cleansing the skin that had been soiled by polluted environment. After quite some time, she decided to get out of the shower to continue on with her other tasks. Once dried Blair threw on a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt that featured her school's mascot, the Spartans, and then slipping her feet into a pair of fluffy blue socks. She grabbed the movie from the box of movies that was still in her closet, one of the few movies on top of the huge pile. Blair raced back down stairs to the living room the football game close to the end of the second quarter.

"Ready for the movie?" Blair asked as she shook the movie.

"Yep, stick it in." George said as he switched the channel to the accurate input, allowing him to access the DVD player.

Blair stuck in the movie and then plopped won on to the couch, throwing on a thick blanket that she curled under.

The movie lasted a while however they enjoyed themselves all the more, laughter erupted from their lungs when ever one of the characters said something hilarious or did something to the same effect receiving the same result.

Credits began to run up the screen, showing everybody who did some little part in order to assist in the production. Blair stretched her long limber arms as George yawned, exhaustion setting into his body. She took the blanket off of her and folded the material into, throwing it over the side of the couch.

"That was fun." Blair injected trying to contain her own yawn.

"Yeah, I'm glad you suggested it. Well, I better head off to bed; I've got an early start tomorrow." George yawned once again.

"Good night." Blair responded as she embraced her father, he was normally the first to do so.

"Good night." He replied as he kissed the top of her forehead and began to travel up to his room.

Blair trudged around the house turning off all of the lights then went up to her room, plopping down on to her bed, feeling completely content as she inhaled deeply and closed her eyes for a moment. Pebbles hitting her window disturbed her little nap.

"Blair!" Jacob exclaimed with haste.

Blair unwillingly got off of the comfortable bed and trudged over to her closed window. She unlocked the glass blocker, opening the gap to its full extent. Jacob quickly jogged towards the house, maneuvering his legs to the side of the building popping over to a branch of a near tree that he gripped with his hands and then jumped through her window, Blair steering clear of his usual landing. She sat on the bed and greeted him as he landed softly on the wooden flooring.

"Hi, Jake." Blair smiled, feeling suddenly uplifted just by the mere sight of him.

He was dressed in his usual cut off jean shorts with sullied competitor shoes and a glistening chest, his tan crust covered with a thin blanket of perspiration. His black hair had grown passed the point she had preferred it, then an idea shined within her mind, making their first night together after so long more entertaining.

"Hey, Beautiful I-" Jacob stopped himself as he sniffed the atmosphere, detecting an unwelcoming scent that was absolutely forbidden to him.

"Jake, what's the matter?" Blair rose with whole uneasiness.

"Have you been spending time with that vampire that I specifically told you not to associate with?" Jacob posed through clenched teeth, fighting back the urge to transform into his inner demon.

"Yes, but I can-" Blair was about to explain her reason but of course Jacob had interrupted her with his accusations.

"Blair, why would you do that? Why did you not listen to me?" Jacob roared.

Blair swiftly got up and put her hands on the sides of Jacob's face, trying to force him to look at her in some attempt to calm his racked nerves.

"Jacob, he is just a friend. He helped me through my problems. Nothing happened and never will. I love you and I always will." Blair confessed as tears punctured the corners of eyes as she elucidated her whole heart out to him.

His trembling ceased as his eyes calmed to their warm chocolate orbs that she had come to admired over time.

"You promise." He asked with a mention of hurt within his voice.

"I promise. I swear." She guaranteed with pleading orbs.

Jacob soon calmed down; Blair tore the bed covers off of her bed, trying to get rid of his scent that had sent Jacob into a craze. She threw them into the laundry bin downstairs and remade her bed with fresh linins that were stored in the hallway closet. Jacob fully recovered from his lapse and lay upon her bed, inhaling the new scent of the clean sheets.

"Better?" Blair asked as she lay next to him.

"Much, so what do you want to do tonight?" he inquired.

"Well, how about a haircut." Blair suggested as she crawled onto his stomach, placing her hands on his firm torso for support.

"And who will cut my hair?" Jacob asked with disconcerting eyes.

"me." Blair simplified, thinking that maybe he didn't get the idea that might not have puncture through his thick skull.

"I don't think so. I like my hair the way it is and have you ever cut hair before?" he ran a hand through is proud locks.

"Oh, but Jake you look so good with your short and I trim my father's hair all of the time." Blair announced with dignity.

"On second thought, I definitely don't want you to do." Jacob joked.

"Well." Blair glared at him with her lower lip pooch out.

"Fine, you can do what you want with my hair, it'll eventually grow back." Jacob gave in for a second time.

He justly could not defy Blair no matter how hard he tried.

"Well, let's get started." Blair announced as she dragged Jacob into the bathroom along with her rolling desk chair.

She placed him into the chair, leaning his head back into the skink. Blair tied her own hair back with a rubber band since it persisted to fall in front of her face no matter how many times she tucked the long strands behind her ear and rolled up her sleeves. Letting the water run for a short while, Blair began to run her fingers through his hair, the softness amazed Blair so as she continued to run her finger through his mane, letting the water soak through the delicate threads.

After a couple of minutes, Blair shut the water off and placed a towel on top of his head, ringing the water out of the thick mane. She grabbed a pair of scissors from the medicine cabinet and was about to start snipping away when Jacob took a hold of her hand, stopping her in the middle of her gesture.

"I need a minute to say good bye, this is so much harder then I thought." Jacob confessed as his shoulders jumped up and down from his "crying".

"Jake, you sure you want to do this, I mean you're getting worked up over hair." Blair clarified.

"I was just kidding, Blair." Jacob laughed.

"Very funny." Blair smirked with a little giggle, "so are you ready?"

"Yep, cut away my dear." Jacob declared, giving her permission.

Blair tossed the towel off of his head, completely forgetting that it was there in the first place. Subsequently she with held a small section of his hair, bringing the scissor to the point she favored the length then cut through the mass, tossing the unwanted stranding the trashcan that was located right next to the chair that was straining underneath the heavy muscle. Swiftly, she clipped the rest within fifteen minutes, not wanting the chair to break at any time.

Gawking at her handy work, Blair ran her fingers through Jacob's newly cut hair. She had to admit that she did a pretty good job considering that his hair was actually longer than when she trimmed George's.

"Can I look at it?" Jacob asked out of desperation.

"Yes." She said, Jacob immediately turned around and saw the difference the cut actually made.

"So, what do you think?" Blair questioned as she cleaned the scissors off in the sink and cleaned hair off of Jacob's perfectly sculpted body. Her touch lingered on his shoulders as she ran them down the outline of the muscle.

"I have to admit that I in truth like it. I can't believe what a difference it actually makes." Jacob admitted with surprise.

"Told you that I wasn't as bad as you thought." She stuck her tongue out as she placed the trashcan in the proper place and hopped on to the bed landing on her back as her head hit the pillows.

"I was totally wrong and I'm sorry for not trusting in your magnificent skills." He apologized as he put the chair back and shut off the light, making his way towards Blair, crawling on top of the bed, plopping down next to her.

"It's all right, I forgive you." Blair accepted as she pecked his lips and brought the covers over her.

Blair scooted closer to Jacob, gathering in his warmth. Her eyelids could not resist the long awaited sleep that she had been craving for a while. She soon drifted off to a familiar world along with her companion.

**A/n:** I'm sorry for not updating for a while. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and please review. Thanks. ^__^


	21. Taking Time Off

**Chapter 21:** Taking Time Off

In a matter of weeks the incident had only become a distant memory, one that neither wanted to remember. The weekend ended too quickly for Blair to enjoy her quality time with Jacob.

An annoying ring disrupted Blair soothing slumber; she beat the machine until the atmosphere fell silent. She rolled on to her back, glancing off to the side to see Jacob still there, sound asleep. Feeling compelled to not disturb him; she quickly and quietly stepped out of the bed only making a few noises with the creaky wood beneath her cold, bare feet.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jacob asked suddenly out of the blue as he sat up in the bed, startling Blair with the sudden surprise.

"I need to get ready for school." Blair shrugged, not feeling up to going anyway.

"Well, I better head home; I need to get to school too." Jacob sighed with irritation.

"Wait, do you have any tests, quizzes or projects that are due today?" Blair questioned as she glowed with an idea.

"No, what are you planning, Blair?" Jacob asked with a hint of curiosity as to what was racing through her little mind.

"well, how about we extend out weekend a little longer?" Blair suggested as she crawled on top of him, working her own little magic spell on him which he quickly fell under, not having the slightest notion in resisting her.

"Oh, that is so tempting; I think I'll take you p on that offer." Jacob smirked as he left little hot kisses down the tender flesh of her neck causing little electric impulses through her twitching muscles.

Blair pulled away to try and remain composed of her idea in some way.

"You know what we should do?" Jacob asked, fulsome with temptation.

"What?" Blair inquired as her torso popped with a fluttering heart and a belly full of butterflies.

"A date. We should go out today, just the two of us to break away from the chains that bind us." Jacob responded with much creativity.

"All right." Blair agreed more calmly.

"I'm going to go back home and get ready, and then I'll pick you up in a little while." Jacob stated as he pecked Blair's full, ruby lips and made his way to the window with burning excitement.

"Good bye." Blair whispered, her mind clouded with passion.

"bye." Jacob smiled and leapt out of the window, escaping into near trees.

Blair decided to get ready herself; she marched to her closet, trying to decide on what to wear for the special occasion. She grabbed random clothes from her closet and placed them about the unmade bed. No wanting to deal with the dilemma, Blair entered the washroom already knowing which style to perform on her long mane that stretched to the middle of her back, the natural waves shaping her face more femininely.

She turned the facet on and allowed the clear liquid to run more freely until the temperature rose to her preference. Splashing the lukewarm water onto her face, waking her tired eyelid further.

Then she proceeded to plug in her straightening iron, letting the device warm up for a moment. During that time Blair managed her hair into small sections, will having longer hair the thickness only intensified which made styling all the more difficult.

After about an hour, Blair was finally done with the task she didn't realize how much her hair had grown over time and how much she missed the level structure and the silkiness of the locks. Blair a brush through her hair and then brushed her teeth till they were sparkling clean. She applied some mascara to her eyelashes, increasing their length all the more, a little of black eyeliner on her bottom lids and smeared chap stick on her lips, bringing out their shape even more. She felt the need to prettier her appearance for some reason that was completely unknown to her and everybody else; nobody would or could explain the emotion that she needed to better herself for Jacob.

Blair knew that Jacob loved her for being her self but Blair didn't think much of herself, plus she wanted to look her best for the day.

Leaving the bathroom, Blair gazed at the materials on her bed trying to solve her problem to stop the constant thinking for once. Blair slipped on a long sleeved peach colored shirt on top of a white tank top that showed through the long v neck, pulled on a pair of blue skinny jeans and dipped her feet into brown flats that contrasted well with the outfit.

A knock erupted from the front door just as soon as she was finished. Blair glanced out the window that Jacob normally entered to notice a very familiar Volvo parked in front of the house, a smile spread across her fully plumped lips. She took her time down the stairs, focusing more on keeping her balance with each step she took. Once she reached the bottom Blair flipped her hair over her shoulder, strands getting in her face. Then she answered the door with a polite greeting.

"Hi, Edward." Blair greeted wit happiness.

A familiar tingling sensation went throughout his body from his minor name to be called by such a sweet voice nearly drove him over the edge with pleasure.

"Hello, Blair. I just came by to make sure that you were in good health since you missed a few classes." Edward explained.

"I know. Well, as you can see I'm fine. But aren't you suppose to be in class?" Blair gleamed.

"Yeah but the forecast is supposed to be sunny all day and I don't need to be sparkling all around the school with many eyes on me." He laughed naturally.

Also Blair accompanied with his good humor, she had missed spending time with Edward outside of school but Jacob was less then thrilled with her even considering in have a vampire for a friend.

"Do you want to come in?" Blair offered as she took a step to the side, making room for him to enter.

"Yes, Blair, thank you." Edward stammered as he ducked into the house at that same moment Jacob pulled up to the house in his Rabbit and stepped out of the car, letting the vehicle run as he walked across the pebbled driveway.

Blair ran out of the house and met him half way as she enclosed her arms around his neck; he wrapped his arms around her waist and twisted her around. They really needed the day out with one another; they deserved the break from reality for a few hours.

Soon Jacob placed on the dry ground.

"You look wonderful." Jacob smiled but the grin didn't last long once he caught a whiff of a certain corpse that he had time and time again warned Blair to stay away from him but naturally she didn't listen.

"Why is he here?" Jacob asked through clenched teeth.

"Edward just came by to see if I was ok since I skipped my classes." Blair explained, not seeing the harm in a friend dropping by.

"Oh so the bloodsucker has a name. How many times have I told you not to hang around that leech? Why don't you listen to me?" Jacob shouted, letting his temper control the situation.

"How dare you! You have no right to pass judgment on him; because of him I didn't go insane from you leaving me. He helped me cope with the pain and he's become my best friend." Blair yelled in defense.

"A friend! You consider that walking corpse a friend! I can't believe that I'm hearing these words come out of your mouth. I'm trying to protect from the very things that will kill you and you're just hanging out with them as if they're normal." Jacob clarified the truth to her; trying to force her to see clearly that she was putting her self in danger yet again and he was only doing what he thought was best.

"Well, it's not like I can easily avoid him, I have him in most of my classes and I don't even want to. He's my best friend Jacob and you're just going to have to accept that because I'm not going to change my mind. I'm tired of your childish insecurities and trying to control every move that I make. Jacob, you need to allow me some freedom and I'm allowed to communicate with anybody I feel like, it's a free country not a dictatorship." Blair explained once more.

Suddenly Edward stepped out of the house, measuring the tension of the circumstances as they argued, defending their points not budging a bit. Jacob glanced over at him and his anger immediately boiled over. He marched over to his immortal enemy, fully prepared to take the dead man on.

"What did you do to her?" Jacob shouted as he shoved Edward with much force and caused to stumble back, his eyes flashed black from the impulse.

"I did nothing; you have caused the problem yourself Jacob. Maybe if you were more accepting Blair wouldn't be so stubborn with you." Edward advised as a smirk formed on his angelic face.

"Don't you dare speak to me as though I don't know her, you bloodsucker." Jacob spat in his face with such venom as he lunged after Edward but he swung his arm back and punched Jacob off of the porch, causing him to do a back flip and explode in his wolf form.

Jacob howled with high rising anger as he began to charge for Edward as he did the same. Blair raced with her feet getting caught in the dirt as she ran towards the pair of monsters. She finally it in the gap between them, them immediately stopped within their tracks, some what recomposing their original selves.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Blair yelled with authority as she glared at each of them with furiously. "I think that both of you need to leave, now."

Edward was about to respond but he cut himself short, not desiring to anger her further. He regained his original composure and apologized for his rude actions as well as hurtful words towards Jacob before he took his leave. Jacob stared at Blair for a moment not believing that she was actually demanding him to leave her all alone without anybody to protect her but he needed to respect her decision since he had not been supportive lately. He sighed with hurt filled orbs and then dashed off into the forest, leaving Blair to her thoughts.

Out of the blue rain burst from the dark clouds that hung above the small town, obviously the weather man was wrong once again. Blair was soon soaked with the water that washed away the evidence of their little quarrel.

How was Blair going to possibly deal with two abnormal creatures that seemed to be staking their claim on her which she didn't take to kindly to the thought.


	22. Advice on Relationships

**Chapter 22: **Advice on Relationships

Jacob slammed the back door roughly as he entered the house, burning with anger. He escaped to his room putting on a pair of cut off jeans over his naked form. The wood boards creaked as Billy made his way to Jacob's room, inspecting what was wrong with his son.

"Jake, what are you doing home; you're supposed to be in school?" Billy asked.

"I had…to come…home…" Jacob croaked out as he continued on taking deep breaths to mediate his rage.

"What's that matter?" Billy put, seeing the anger left over on his expression even though he had somewhat calmed down from his little episode.

"It's Blair…and vampire…" Jacob responded through clenched teeth as he paced back and forth in an attempt to calm his fueling madness.

"Jake, just sit down and try to calm down and tell me about your troubles." Billy suggested as he probed for juicy details.

"Blair and I decided to ditch our classes today, needing to spend some more time together. Later I came by to pick her up and a leech was there, she had let him in the house. So I let my anger get out of control and questioned her action then she actually told me that the corpse was her best friend. A monster like him, her best friend! Then she speculated that I was trying to control and I needed to allow her some more freedom. I couldn't believe it so I faced the "man" himself and demanded answers. He denied everything thing and then punched off of the porch and that was when things got really ugly. We were about to fight each other when Blair got in between us and demand that we leave, both of us. So I left not wanting her be angry with me than she was already." Jacob clarified the reasons for his discomfort and fiery temper.

"Well, Jacob, I hate to tell you this but maybe Blair is right, you should give her some space. I mean since you last became reconnected you have really been crowding her and she has put up with all she can take." Billy explained with ease.

"I can't believe I'm hearing these words come out of your mouth, dad." Jacob said with shock.

"The truth's hard to hear but you need to give her space." Billy lectured.

"I don't know if I can do that." Jacob replied as he rose from his bed placing a hand upon his waist while he rubbed his face with the other one.

"If you don't, I guarantee that you will lose her. You're being too over protective and Blair is fed up with it and I can see why. Try to see the situation through her eyes, son. Could you blame her if she wanted more time for herself?" Billy asked him with hidden wisdom.

"No, I don't blame her at all but how can I stand by when that filthy vampire could be pushing his way closer to her. I love Blair with every fiber of my being but she can be so stubborn that it makes me so angry but everybody has their flaws and that just happens to be hers." Jacob sighed as he finally reached his normal state of mind.

"If you really do love her, and I do not doubt, that then trust her enough to allow her to make her own decisions. Do spend some time after she has blown over and remind her what the two of you share and I'm fairly certain that she wont explode on you." Billy laughed towards the end of his own advice.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks dad." Jacob grinned but still felt an unsettling nerve about the situation.

"Anytime son." Billy smiled.

Blair entered the cafeteria, feeling suddenly empty as a result of forgetting to eat breakfast, she glanced over the delicious food that sat before her, seemed to call her name. She grabbed a plate piling salad on the side while placing a slice of pizza in the middle.

Aquamarine orbs searched the giant room for any sight of her friends; she soon spotted a blonde haired girl sitting around a table with a group of her close teen companions. Blair shifted through the crowd of people that rushed over to the stands, sitting in her usual spot next to Blair as she joined in on the conversation quickly.

"Blair is it true?" Darla questioned, breaking Blair from her sudden daze.

"Is what true?" Blair asked, not having current knowledge of what subject she was talking about, she grabbed her bottle of water from her backpack quenching the annoying need of thirst.

"That you're going out with Edward Cullen." Darla filled in the blank that Blair couldn't figure out herself.

Suddenly Blair spat out the water that she had been drinking, spaying mostly everybody with the mist. Blair wiped her with the sleeve of her jacket and apologized for her rude action.

"For heaven's sake do you believe everything you hear, Darla?" Blair asked with irritation.

"No, I was just asking because you guys hang around each other a lot, that's all." Darla shrugged, not taking offense to Blair's sudden change in attitude.

"We're just friends, nothing more. Plus I already have a boyfriend." Blair clarified, glancing at a familiar table that was a few feet away from their own, her eyes immediately hooking with Edward's honey irises as he sat with his siblings, picking at uneaten food.

"Oh, you do, who is it?" Darla asked with much curiosity.

"Blair broke eye contact to answer her friend's many questions.

"It's Jacob, Jacob Black." Blair answered as she took a small bite of the pizza.

The taste didn't agree with Blair too well, cardboard smothered with ketchup had better flavor than their instantly cooked pizza. Her face scrunched up as she tried to get passed the flavor but failed miserable. She grabbed her napkin and spat out the undesired bite, feeling full already from the unpleasant meal.

"Didn't he break up with you?" Darla asked, fishing for more information since part of the truth had her interested already.

"He didn't break up with me…we just lost our connection for a bit." Blair explained uncomfortably as she drank more of the leftover water.

"Ok, so needless to say you're back together." Darla included as she sipped at her juice box.

"Yeah…" Blair mumbled as she slouched back in her seat and swirled the liquid in the bottle.

"Well, I hope he's treating you good after all you do deserve to be happy, everybody does." Darla stated as she sucked up the rest of what little juice there was.

"Yeah…" Blair sighed as the bell rang, feeling a sense of relief.

Blair stuck her water bottle in her backpack and quickly situated the bag then continued along her way to class with Darla tagging along.

"You know, if you're not truly happy with Jacob then I would consider giving Edward a chance." Darla advised suddenly out of the blue, catching blair off guard.

"Darla! Don't say such things. I am happy with Jacob." Blair defended as she fiddled with the strap of the backpack.

"Hey, don't get angry, I'm just saying that I have seen the way he's looked at you." Darla clarified as shock overtook Blair. "Wow, Blair I didn't realize you were so oblivious." She giggled.

Light footsteps could be heard coming closer to the pair of girls discussing various topics that came to mind. Darla glanced over her should to see a familiar young man behind them.

"Look, here comes lover boy. I'll talk to you later and I want to know everything." Darla elbowed Blair.

"bye." Blair giggled as Darla went ahead of Blair to biology.

A few seconds passed before Edward appeared by her side, dressed in a plain gray shirt with the long sleeves rolled up, revealing smooth perfect cool flesh.

"You look absolutely radiant, today." Edward commented with a charming smile.

"Thanks." Blair blushed as she scratched the back of her neck.

"And your new haircut frames your face perfectly." He mentioned once more as he intertwined a single finger with her curled hair.

A few days after the fight between Edward and Jacob, Blair had grown to dislike the length of her mane since it required more time for just about everything so Blair just cut the time in half. Her hair had been cut up to her shoulders with added layers and shorter side bangs. Mainly Blair curled her hair, loving how much fuller the structure was.

"Thank you, I just got so tired of trying to manage my long that I thought I was due in for a change." Blair explained as she fixed a strand that had fallen in her face.

"So, are you ready for class today or are you going to ditch?" Edward inquired as he escorted her to class.

"No, I think I'll stick around today, plus I still have make up work to turn in." Blair sighed with a mind full of assignments that were coming within reach of their due dates.

"Good." Edward smiled again.

They entered class together; Darla caught a glimpse of them and smiled with a confident grin plastered upon her pale face. Blair ducked into her assigned seat, realizing that the day was going to be so much longer than she had originally planned.

**A/n: **Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm overjoyed that you guys enjoy the story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks again.


	23. A Special Promise

**Chapter 23:** A Special Promise

Days had passed since the unfortunate incident between Edward and Jacob, a memory Blair would like to dispel from her cavern of memories. A time she wished hadn't happened, a single moment where she had lost control of her own temper and risked her relationship with Jacob once more. Lying in bed with an empty space next to her with only the moonlight to show her loneliness that often visited her, Blair pondered on how she could have been so callus and clouded by such uncertainty as to be mad at Jacob, for what, he was defending their relationship and he felt threatened by the pale faces. He had confided to her once and she had the nerve to put him through unnecessary pain for her own selfishness that could cost her again.

Feeling empty with nothing but self pity and hatred towards herself, Blair hopped out of bed, clothed in grey sweatpants, her favorite purple tank top and pick socks. She glided across the flooring, making few creaking noises the ancient wood responded. She grabbed the keys to her truck and quietly made her way downstairs to the front door. Slipping her arms into a light weight jacket and stuffed her feet into a pair of rain boots, she rushed out of the house, pulse racing from actions that she found appalling she committing the same.

Blair stepped into the truck and stuck the key into the ignition summoning life into the beat up machine, not caring if she would have to face the angry face of her father for sneaking out of the house at such an hour. She shifted the gears into reverse, backed out of the driveway and raced along the street with anxiety gripping at the core of her emotions. She zipped across the borderline of the reservation, determined to follow through with her plans.

Finally making it to the Black home, she parked her truck beside the road and jumped out landing well on her feet. She jogged towards the house, stumbling over roots and bushes that caught her feet, testing her balance further. Soon Blair reached the same window that revealed the first image of Jacob sleeping. She neared the window with caution, fear consuming her with doubt. She breathed slowly calming a speeding pulse. She stepped onto the log that was still there and gently knocked on the window, trying to awaken Jacob from a soundless slumber.

"Jake, please wake up…it's me, Blair." She whispered loudly.

Silence was the only response.

She sighed with grief as her plans failed once again. Blair stepped onto muddy earth, her boots squishing into the moistened dirt. Sitting down the wooden seat, she wondered what else she could do in order to grasp Jacob's attention if only for a moment that would be enough for what she had to do needed to do in order to make him understand her insensible basis. Propping her elbows on top of her knees while resting her chin within frozen hands, Blair put more thought into her explanation.

"What am I going to do?" Blair mumbled under her breath.

"Blair…" a deep, silky voice whispered with surprise, electricity ran through her veins, immediately warming all parts of her body.

Slowly, blue orbs lifted with a thin face to observe the very being she had never stopped loving, a person how had accepted all of her faults even when she did disappoint him with her irrational decisions at times. The figure belonging wholly to her without her truly realizing how much she needed him and him in turn until she thought it was almost too late to repair broken bonds.

"Jacob…" Blair breathed, her heart hammering from the very sight of the paranormal creature.

"What are you doing here at this time of night?" Jacob asked with some harshness.

"I came here to talk to you." Blair explained plainly as she swiftly rose to her feet, shoving her chilly hands into the coat pockets.

"You don't need to. If you need someone go talk to that leech you call a best friend." Jacob barked as he marched towards the house.

"What?" Blair questioned with astonishment.

"You heard me. I can't take this anymore, Blair. You chose that dead bastard who would eat within a second over me. I love you but this is getting to be too much for me. I can't keep on putting my heart on the line for you all the time when you can't be with me wholly. I want you for myself. I'm not going to share you with anybody else but obviously you don't feel the same way I do, so that's it." Jacob explained with coldness so cruel when compared to vampires, they seemed warm blooded and more humane.

"Jake, I'm so sorry. I don't blame you for doing this. You're right, you deserve better and I did put myself first before you most of the time and for that I'm sorry. I know me apologizing doesn't erase my actions that pained you but I hope in some way that it helps. But don't ever think I don't love you and that I chose a vampire over you because I never did. I could never do that to you no matter how much you might hate me. I will always love you." Blair explained through tears.

"Blair…" he said with a warmness Blair was familiar with.

"I know I'm stupid for being such a fool as to constantly overlook you. I just don't have what it takes to be a good companion." Blair sniffled as she wiped away tears that continued to stream from her eyes.

Jacob's heart wracked with guilt at how he had caused gratuitous sadness upon Blair. He turned around, glancing at her small figure alone within the darkness with a broken heart. He truly adored Blair, she was his entire world. He could be so foolish as to be blinded by his anger not to see that he couldn't survive without Blair by his side and him by hers.

Jacob sprinted towards Blair, immediately wrapping his strong limbs around her, bringing her close to his body. Gasping with surprise, Blair took in his sudden action and quickly wounded her arms around him; memorable heat from his body penetrated the cool flesh of her body, instantly raising the temperature.

Suddenly Jacob lifted Blair off the ground, carrying her towards the house. They slipped in the back door and into his room without a noise giving away their position.

Then he softly dumped Blair onto the bed and discarded his aged, mucky running shoes as Blair took of her jacket. She sat on the bed; thin fingers fiddling with loosen threads in the comforter. Jacob crawled underneath the covers, lying beside her as his feet dangled off the end of the rather petite bed. Blair ducked her feet under the covers followed by the rest of her body as she snuggled closer to Jacob, absorbing warmth from the consoles of his skin and inhaling the strapping scent of pine.

"I've missed you. I've missed us like this." Blair confessed.

"so have I. Let's make a promise to a new beginning, everything that has happened up until now is behind us, ok?" Jacob suggested.

"all right." Blair agreed.

"I love you." He smiled tenderly as he stroked the side of her cheek.

"I love you too." Blair grinned as they shared a simple kiss of forgiveness.

**A/n:** I know that it has been a long time since I last updated but I was so bombarded by school with studying and stuff for exams that I really didn't have any free time. I'm sorry. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. Thanks.


	24. The Date

**Chapter 24:** The Date

The morning's blazes burst through the darkness of the room, surrendering to the light's whim the bleakness retreated from the atmosphere to later return. Jacob's eyes flickered open as the sun's radiance awoke him from a soundless slumber. He glanced next to him, nearly forgetting that Blair was lying next to him, cuddled close to his bare flesh. Then he realized that Blair's beautiful long locks had been cut short. He wrapped a finger around a loose curl and inhaled deeply the scent of the pine forest evident within her short mane. Letting the wave fall from his thick finger, he brushed the back of his hand along Blair's soft skin of her cheek. Little sparks of excitement and joy filtered through his rushing veins and hammering heart that beat only for her.

Blair stirred in her sleep, adjusting her body better on the small bed. She scooted closer to Jacob, enjoying the warmth burning off of his muscular form. Feeling completely rested, Blair opened her tired orbs to gaze into a pair of warm eyes that still made her heart race from the mere sight of him.

"Good morning, beautiful." Jacob greeted with a heartfelt smile.

"Good morning, Jake." Blair smiled.

"Did you sleep well?" he questioned.

"Yeah, it could have been better if I had more room. You should sleep on the floor like any other dog." Blair commented.

"Well, some dog owners like to cuddle with their little pup." Jake said as he embraced Blair tightly.

"Hmm…I guess I can relate to them." Blair laughed.

Slowly moving on top of Blair, Jacob planted breathtaking morning kiss upon her plump lips that he couldn't resist early in the morning.

"Boy, I like waking up to that every morning." Blair sighed with happiness.

"Are you happy with me?" he questioned as he lied next to her, his head propped up by his hand.

"Of course, I am." Blair immediately answered as she turned towards him. "I admit that I can be a fool at time when it comes to certain situations but as far as being with is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Life without you is just too dull and you make me happy."

Jacob smiled as he gave her a small peck on the lips, never tired of being with her.

"So what should we do today?" Jake asked with sparkling eyes.

"How about that date?" Blair suggested.

"Sounds like fun. Do you want me to come and pick you up around eleven?"

"Sure, that is if I'll be allowed to go because I'll have to explain to my father as to why I snuck out and why I'm coming home the very next morning." Blair explained, completely unprepared to face George.

"Well, when I come to pick you up, I'll smooth things over with your father. Hopefully, he'll understand." Jake stated with a positive attitude.

"Ok, so that's the plan?" Blair questioned.

"Yep, any rejections?" he inquired with a hint of a smirk.

"Nope, sounds fine to me." She replied. "I better get going; I'm going to be enough trouble as it is."

Sitting up and pushing herself to the edge of the bed, Blair stepped onto the wooden floor, slipping her arms into the jacket and dipping her feet into the muddy rain boots. Jacob jumped out of bed, pulling his own grotesque running shoes, tying them tightly as he went for his morning run later on.

"Ready?" Jacob requested.

"Yeah." Blair beamed as she exited Jacob's room and stepped out on the back porch, welcoming the sunlight and warmth.

The sunlight bounced off of Blair's complexion, giving her skin a natural glow that created the illusion of an angel in Jacob's observation. Her hair gently flowed along the soothing breeze that brushed strands of hair away from her face. Stretching her arms well above her head, Blair endeavored to generate energy to course through her still sleeping muscles. Hopping off the last step of the porch, she strolled towards her truck, Jacob beside her all the way. His tan hand brushed hers; gripping into her palm and held her hand within his own, Blair enclosed her thin fingers around it.

Together, they wandered towards her truck, Jacob saving her often from her own clumsiness whenever she tripped over a root or was about to run into a thickly grown bush.

They shortly made their way to her truck, still parked in the same spot from the night before. She released Jacob's hand, taking a hold of the metal bar, twisted it and opened the door to her vehicle. She was about to climb into the driver's seat when Jacob yanked her back by the same arm he was still holding. Blair tried to regain her balance, her foot slipping off of the stepper, causing her to fall. Jacob swiftly caught Blair within his brawny limbs.

"Did you think that you could leave me without even giving me a kiss good bye?" Jacob questioned with authority.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just worried about my dad and how-" Blair was cut short of her explanation by Jacob pressing his luscious lips onto her own, fully dominating her at the moment.

"You sure are in a talkative mood this morning." Jacob grinned warmly as he placed her in the driver's seat.

"yeah." Blair suddenly blushed.

"bye." Jacob said as he closed the door and took a couple steps back away from the car.

"See you later." Blair blurted out as she waved, receiving the same response from him.

Jacob form became smaller as Blair travelled further away from the property to her home where she would have to face a rather angry father that rarely came about anymore. She contemplated on how to explain the situation to George but for once her mind was coming up dry with ideas.

Then the house caught the corner of her eye, she slowly pulled into the driveway, cutting the engine short and leapt out of the automobile, slamming the door behind her. She gradually made her way up the diminutive steps, across the porch to the front door where she stood frozen, almost tempted to run back to the car and leave the house. Sweat trickled down the chilled skin of the back of her neck, adding to the impulse even more. Taking a deep breath, she calmed her nervous disposition and barged into the house, closing the door behind her. She discarded her boots and jacket on the floor, not caring about them at the moment.

"Dad?" Blair called as she entered the kitchen to see him sitting at the table, arms folded on the wooden surface as he turned to face her with an angry expression.

"Where in the hell have you been all night?" George asked through clenched teeth.

"With Jacob." Blair simplified, deciding to tell the truth.

"What?" he yelled, pounding his fists on the tabletop.

"Now, dad, please calm down. I was with Jacob last night, we were about to break up again and so I snuck out of here last night to apologize to him because if I didn't I would have surely lost him. So we talked about it last night and made up, I spent the night at his place but nothing happened if that's what you're thinking. Nothing happened." Blair explained as she remained in the doorway.

"You're back together with him after what he did to you. You forgive him just like that. Blair, he's not good enough for you if he is willing to just throw you away like that and expect you to take him back again. You can do better then him." He explained as he got up and walked in front of her.

"Don't talk about him like that! You don't understand what we've been through, the trials that we have overcome together. He means everything to me, dad." Blair clarified gently.

"You're still a teenager. You haven't explored all of your other options yet, so why are you settling for a low life like him? A bastard that doesn't give a shit about you. A boy like him only has one thing on his mind." George defended his theory.

"Stop it!" Blair screamed as tears rolled down the planes of her cheeks.

"Now, Edward, there's a guy who cares about you. He was the one who helped recover you from your break up with Jacob once before. Why not give him a chance and let go of this ridiculous fantasy that you belong with Jacob because in the end he will only hurt you?" he enlightened firmly.

"I don't want to give Edward a chance; I don't have any interest in him whatsoever. I love Jacob and there isn't anything you can do about it. This is my life. Let me live it." Blair stated boldly. "By the way, I'll be going out today as well."

"Do I even need to ask with whom?" George groaned from the sudden irritation he felt towards his daughter for being so stubborn.

"It's with Jacob, he'll be by to pick me up and I will be going, dad." Blair finalized.

"Fine, go with him. But if you get hurt don't tell me I didn't warn you." George sighed as he left the kitchen into the living room, parking his bottom on his favorite chair and flipped through channels that might appeal to entertain him.

Blair raced upstairs, glancing at the clock to see she had about an hour to get ready. She hopped into the shower, cleansing her body of mud and dirt. Then she dried off, blow dried her hair and then curled the locks once more. Applying a little bit of make up that consisted of mascara and light eyeliner. Darting toward her closet, Blair dressed into red skinny jeans, a short sleeved white shirt with a caption "My Lips Are Sealed" outlined in red with red lips sown together and black converse. Feeling the outfit was a little too plain, Blair slipped on a light, thin denim vest to add to the unit. She grabbed some money and her phone, stuffing them into her pockets. She quickly grabbed a tube of gloss and smeared the liquid on to her lips, adding definition to them. Glancing at her figure in the mirror one last time, she felt confident about the ensemble.

A knock from the front door erupt from down stairs, immediately capturing Blair's full attention. She ambled casually down the steps, trying to contain her exhilaration. On the last step, she met Jacob's gaze, fireworks exploded in her brain as she skipped the floor and leapt into his arms, allowing everything to pour out. He wrapped his arms around her and twirled around with his own happiness.

George smiled from the teens' display of affection, feeling Blair was right about her living her own life and not to pass judgment so quickly. He strutted into the hallway as they broke from their intense embrace.

"Hello, Mr. Wolfe. I promise to bring Blair back on time" Jacob greeted with respect.

"You better." George said strongly.

"Bye, sir." Jacob replied as Blair and him were about to leave.

"Blair, I need to talk with you for a moment." George stated.

"ok." Blair replied as Jacob went to the car.

"B, I'm sorry about earlier. You were right, it's your life. I'm just trying to look out for you. You are my little girl." George smiled as he pat the top of Blair's head.

"I'm sorry too for yelling and thanks for understanding." Blair beamed as she hugged George with all her might.

"Go have fun." He said as Blair ran out the front door waving to him as she jumped into Jacob's Rabbit.

Jacob backed out of the driveway and drove away from the house towards a little surprise with Blair.

"Where are we going?" Blair questioned as she rolled down the window, letting the wind zip passed her face.

"I'm not telling you." Jacob teased.

"Well, how long will it take us to get there?" Blair fished for more details.

"About half an hour." He said.

"I'm trapped that long in a car with you. What a bummer." She mumbled as she glanced at the outside world rushing passed them in their haste.

Utterly consumed by the natural environment outside her window, Jacob snaked his arm around her shoulders and swiftly dragged her towards him.

"thanks." He giggled.

"Oh, you know, I'm just kidding." She laughed.

"But of course."

Presently they arrived at the pier, many rides and games lined the boardwalk. Blair hopped out of the vehicle, surprised Jacob had decided to take them to the pier.

"What do you want to do first?" Jacob said as he held Blair's hand.

"How about everything?" Blair suddenly beamed, catching Jacob off guard and causing his breath to hitch within his dry throat.

Dragging Jacob towards a ride, they waited in line a few minutes and were strapped in. the cart twisted and went upside down. The rest of the day was full of excitement joy as they went on numerous rides and played quite a few games. Jacob won most of the time however Blair had numerous victories herself.

They sat on a bench next to each other, Jacob's arm over her shoulders with their feet propped up by the railing as they watched the sunset.

"Thank you so much for bringing me here. I really needed a day like today. Exams start next week and I really needed a break." Blair sighed with utter respite.

"Your welcome, I better get you home. I don't want your father to send out a search squad because I didn't bring you home on time." He chuckled softly.

"All right, if you say so." Blair huffed, not ready for their time together to end so soon.

They got off the bench and moseyed towards the Rabbit. Jacob rapidly grabbed Blair and tossed her onto his back, her legs wrapped around his waist as her hands hooked onto his broad shoulders from the sudden action. His arms wrapped around one another behind his back, creating a seat for Blair. He started running towards the vehicle; Blair soon calmed down and gradually lifted her arms off of his sturdy shoulders, crafting wings with her arms as she spread them wide. Laughter broke from her mouth as wind raced passed her spreading through the threads of hair.

Approaching the car, Jacob slowed his pace until he came to the passenger's door, letting his arms slip away from Blair having her slide down his back to the earth below. He turned around, seeing the impossible joy stuck on her feminine features. A glow lightly touched her skin as she smiled bigger up at Jacob with all the love she contained for him and more.

"Oh, Jake, I love you so much." Blair confessed abruptly as she embraced him, tears of bliss dribbled down the sides of her elegant face.

"I love you too." Jacob smiled as he lowered his head and kissed the top of her forehead, working his way down to her lips.

Jacob pulled into the driveway, giving Blair a passionate kiss before she exited the car and trudged up the steps from a day's exhaustion. He backed off of the property, giving Blair a wave before he drove home himself. She smiled to herself as she stepped into the unusually quiet house. Darkness welcomed her as she entered the house, turning on the hallway light with the wall switch but nothing lightened the room.

"Damn it. Of all times for the light bulb to burn." Blair breathed with irritation.

She felt her way along the wall into the living room until her foot caught underneath the rug, tripping her into something slimy.

"Dad? Where are you?" Blair called out but received nothing in return.

It was possible that her father had gone out with a couple of his friends and was having too much fun with them that he lost track of time. Blair tried to convince herself however she knew better, her father was a type of man to keep things in check especially time.

Her hands slithered up a small table which sat next to the couch, feeling her way up the lamp she took a firm hold on the switch and turned on the light. The light immediately brightened up the room, momentarily blinding Blair with its vivacity. She blinked a few times and glanced around the room, only to see splatters of blood on the walls and pictures. Hesitantly, her orbs slipped a peek at the doorway, her father lied on his back completely emotionless, a huge puddle of red underneath him. Glancing down at her own form, she had blood all over herself. Breaking from the traumatic moment, Blair grabbed the house phone and dialed the police and ambulance. She crawled over to her father to observe his wounds further. Blood oozed from circular puncture marks on the side of his neck, she swiftly got up and grabbed her scarf hanging on the coat rack and wrapped the fabric around his neck.

"Oh, dad. The police and ambulance are on their way. You'll be ok." Blair reassured him out loud as he took ragged breaths, not having much time left.

Fear and anger gripped the very core of all her emotions, who had done such a terrible deed to her father? Fear of not having another moment to spend with him, such as playing a card game, which he loved, or enjoying the simplicity of a movie. Events she still wanted to share with him, to see his smiling face on her graduation day and the happiness of being able escort her down the aisle to be given to her husband. They had so much left to still experience with one another, she prayed with all her might that he would not give up on life and her. She still needed him no matter how old she got.

"I've found you, Blair." A deep, husky voice whispered in her ear, sending shivers of fear throughout her entire body.

**A/n:** I hope you enjoyed this long chapter. Please review and thanks. By the way, who do you think it is?


	25. Missing Clues

**Chapter 25:** Missing Clues

Night fell upon the silenced town, dark clouds loomed over it. Jacob sprinted across the deep, damp, green grass, creating squishes beneath his feet. Darkened midnight orbs observed the usually opened window to be slightly yanked up. He quickly climbed up the tree, grabbing a sturdy branch and swung back and fort, adding momentum to his action. Jacob thrust his body, letting go of the branch and landed on the side of the roof above the porch, sheltering the ancient wood from the dampened weather. Her pushed the window up, dodging into the room and landed on the creaky flooring, giving away his secret arrival.

His shadow danced across the walls covered with creative photos and favorite bands, the moonlight illuminating the blackened figures. Inhaling deeply, he could sense the strong scent of fresh blood. He raced down stairs, skipping the steps. Flicking on a near light switch, directly seeing blood splashed ubiquitously. Fear jolted his inconsistent nervous system, not being able to contain the emotion if it was Blair that had been injured. However, the environment was different; Blair's scent was evident but now within the blood. Relief washed over him greatly; panic still competing through his hot blooded veins.

Eyes glance around the room, white tape outlining the shape of a body, a figure not belonging to Blair.

Suddenly, thudding echoed though the ghostly hushed house. He ran out the front door, rain spilling over the edge of the roof, washing away a potential trail that could have led to Blair. Jacob stepped off the porch, allowing the rain to bathe his intense fury.

"Blair!" Jacob screamed to the endless sky, his voice drifting along the breezy current, spreading the message throughout the small town.

Monday flew by before anybody realized what was truly happening within the town. New channels often featured the most current story of a missing young woman by the name of Blair Wolfe whose father had been attacked. Search teams scanned every part of Forks for the lost minor, yet nothing had turned up to add to the case.

Student within the high school repeatedly gossiped about Blair, each worrying for her well being, each knowing she was a responsible student and didn't deserve any harm.

Edward sat at his usual lunch table, accompanied by his close siblings.

"I cannot believe that this had happened to such a sweet girl." Alice commented, not being able to hold back the interjection.

"You've got that right." Emmett said as he stretched his buff arms well above his head.

"Alice, have you had any visions about her at all?" Edward questioned abruptly, anxiety wrapping around his aching heart.

"I'm sorry, but no. can't you read her thoughts?" Alice suggested.

"I've already tried that but I could never hear them in the first place." Edward explained with a sudden irritation.

"We can all see that this situation is quite rough on you, but what else can we do? We don't have the faintest clue as to her location." Alice stated the obvious, laying all the conclusions that had been the results of their supernatural efforts.

Edward's jaw tightened from the reality he was being forced to face. Eyes transformed into a blackened cloud of anger, covering the memorizing topaz that had attracted Blair to him. He habitually questioned himself as to how he, a gruesome monster, could fall for such a fragile and majestic beauty as Blair. How had he been so fortunate as to have the opportunity to associate himself with an extraordinary being? Even though she had made the decision to walk alongside a chaotic, young werewolf with a hot temper and uncontrollable emotions, a small, intimate part of him still hoped for the day when Blair would realize that she had made a mistake. But that tiny glimmer of hope had vanished as his knowledge of her sudden disappearance wrapped around the actual facts.

"I'm going to skip the day's classes. I need some time to myself." Edward announced as he rose from the old plastic chair.

"All right." Alice sighed with defeat.

The warning bell rang, signaling lunch had officially been finalized. Edward swiftly exited the cafeteria, nobody noticing his speed as he ran through the forest, breaking the barriers he had set up for his massive anger. His arms lurched in front of him as he took a tight hold of the trunk of a tree, ripping the gigantic organism from the earth and toss it across the dense forest, causing other damage. Resentment of Blair being kidnapped raced through his entire body, engulfing him into a darker state; he had not visited until his first months as a vampire.

However, thinking back to precious moments he had spent with Blair immediately calmed him. Clearing his mind of the fury, he decided to stop at her home for any clues that could possibly lead to her location. He hastily sped off towards her personal sanctuary, a place where she had invited both werewolf and vampire into her house and heart.

Arriving in front of the house, Edward stood before the vacant steps that had been used well in the past ten months or so. Yellow tape surrounded the house, issuing the place was under federal investigation. He slipped underneath the tape, taking measured strides as he climbed up the short staircase. He removed the flimsy tape from the entrance of the house and entered the residence, keeping his guard up at all times. A light remained on, revealing the very place where Blair's father had been brutally assaulted. Edward carefully stepped over the outlining of a corpse and hopped onto the first couple of steps. He sauntered up the steps and entered Blair's room. Nothing had been moved since the analysis began.

Blair's bed still remained unmade, clothes strewn about the floor and electronics turned off. Everything was covered with a thin layer of dust, Blair was not one for cleaning very often but she still didn't like dust, one of her many pet peeves. He walked towards her closet, all clothes folded pierce and coordinated by colors and material. A cold arm reached for the long sleeve of an elegant blouse that Blair had once worn to school; bringing the material up to his nostrils he inhaled her memorable fragrance. Then his powerful sense caught the horrid whiff of wet dog within her room. He composed himself to confront a pup who would not be too eager to see him. Edward left the closet, entering the room that was consumed with his scent, immediately turning his stomach from the awful stench. In front of him stood a well structured being with olive toned skin, black eyes consumed with a need to let the anger out.

"Hello, Jacob." Edward greeted blankly.

"Don't say my name." Jacob barked with exploding irritation. "What you doing here, bloodsucker?"

"Not that I need to explain myself to you but I was searching for any clues that could lead to finding Blair." Edward explained anyway as he opened a book that sat on the nightstand.

"Don't you say her name either." He responded through clenched teeth.

"Fine, so you have you found anything?" Edward questioned, attempting to remain civilized for Blair's sake.

"No, it looks like the cops have cleaned this place out of evidence." Jacob clarified as he calmed his anger.

"I don't think so." Edward said as his jaw tightened once more, sniffing the air again, catching the faint hint of another vampire within the house.

He glided out of the room to the top of the stairs, Jacob following close behind him.

"Do you smell that?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, human blood and the reek of a rotting corpse standing in front of me." Jacob answered honestly.

"No, not me. There was another vampire within this house. The scent is just-" Edward was soon interrupted as Jacob grabbed him and shoved him through the closest wall, throwing him on the tattered floor.

"This is your entire fault. If you hadn't been hanging around her then she wouldn't have gotten kidnapped by a filthy leech that'll do only god knows what." Jacob yelled as he began trembling.

"Instead of finding someone to blame you should be focusing on finding Blair first. That should be your highest priority." Edward replied sternly as he swiftly rose.

_It's mine_, Edward thought to himself.

"It looks like we'll need to work together in order to locate Blair. Can you do that, Jacob? Can you work with me in order to locate her?" Edward inquired as he glared at Jacob, eyes connecting in that instant, neither answering the palpable question.

**A/n: **things are really starting to heat up now. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you so much for the reviews. Thanks for reading and please review.


	26. Closer to the Truth

**Chapter 26:** Closer to the Truth

"So do you think you could work with me to save her?" Edward asked once more.

"Yes, I can." Jacob caved.

"Good. So you could not detect the scent of the other vampire?" Edward inquired, making sure he had his facts straight.

"No." Jacob answered with little irritation. "Why do you keep on asking me that?"

"Because if you can't sense it at all that means, we're dealing with an elder vampire. A creature much older than the Volturi. The other vampire seems to be male and with what we just found out, he has uncanny abilities than either of us can imagine. Did she ever mention anybody she might have felt uncomfortable with or suspected him to be something else?" Edward interrogated which Jacob wasn't taking too fondly of the action.

"Yeah, a few months ago Blair went to spend time with her mother. She didn't want to go because she wasn't too fond of her mother but I insisted that she go. You know, to see if she had changed at all since the divorce and plus she might have reconnected with her mother in a good way. So Blair left for a few days, we didn't really keep in touch and I don't know why. But apparently her mother was dating a new guy that Blair could not stand and so she came home sooner than expected. She described the man as to be a vampire but I didn't believe, telling her that she was missing home too much." Jacob explained with regret for his failure as being Blair's companion.

"What was the man's name?" Edward questioned with haste.

"Bill, no that wasn't it." Jacob said as he pondered on more names that came to his already clouded mind, a mind full of worries and memories.

"Jacob, you have to hurry up and remember." Edward stated harshly, still attempting to cool his fiery rage but the dog was not cooperating well with him.

"Come on, Jacob." Edward rushed as his control over his anger began to weaken.

"Don't rush me you filthy bloodsucker. I'm doing the best I can. It was a long time ago. That kind of stuff isn't easy too remember." Jacob snarled as he endeavored deeper into his jumbled mind.

Edward bit back a harsh remark, trying to focus all of his attention on locating Blair and bringing her back home, to see her in the arms of safety, gripping her tightly.

"Abel…Abel Coldfire…" Jacob answered with certainty.

Fear washed over his perfect pale face, burying deep within his smooth skin, immediately darkening his features into a wonderful demon.

"What's the matter? Is he the bastard that kidnapped, Blair?" Jacob questioned as his form began to shake with a sudden flare of his uncontrollable and overwhelming desire to find Blair and nearly squeeze her to death from a long time of not being able to do so and not seeing her angelic face whenever he would come over or tell a ridiculous joke that wasn't very laughable.

"We're dealing with a most awful nightmare. He was one of the first vampires to ever step foot upon the earth. He is a most powerful being we will ever encounter and for him to kidnap, Blair, there is no telling what his true intentions are for her." Edward whispered with pity, trying to soften the blow to his werewolf companion.

"Oh, god, Blair." He sighed with tension that fell heavy upon his aching heart.

"Where does her mother live?" Edward probed deeper, seeing pain within Jacob's blackened eyes.

"Vegas…Las Vegas, Nevada." He said clearly as he slumped down on the side of the unmannered divan.

"Our best way of finding her will more than likely be in Vegas. We'll have to leave as soon as possible." Edward concluded.

"What if she's not there? What if she's still within the area?" Jacob countered with his own set of issues with the solution.

"Then we'll leave half of each part here and take the others with us. The ones who stay should continue to search the land while we do the same in Vegas." Edward clarified.

"Fine, let's get to the airport fast." Jacob finalized with called for authority that was absolutely needed during a delicate situation.

The flight attendant locked the only door on the plane which allowed access to the inner core of the machine. Jacob sat with Sam and Paul, discussing the intact arrangement as to discover Blair. Edward sat in front of him with Carlisle and Emmett going over the same topic of interest at the moment. Each unnatural and distinguished beings brought pairs of resilient companions for their assistance in a quest that needed to be fulfilled by both parties for everything was at stake for _her_, an average high school girl that had such a powerful effect on them, they were so willing to risk their lives for her in order to see her safely home and in her rightful place.

Edward contemplated on whether the plan was going to be full proof; he tried hard to be optimistic for the problem was testing and everything was beginning to weigh down on his sturdy shoulders, slowly weakening everything else that he had faith in. his dead heart yearned for Blair to be all right yet in the back of his mind he knew there was a possibility she could be dead, the thought alone pained him too much to bear. To never see her gracious grin, the luscious waves in her beautiful mane, was similar as not living. She was his reason for living even if she belonged to someone else; he cared deeply for her and her happiness.

Jacob sat in his seat, gripping the armrests tightly as the plane took off with fast speed creating some bumps along the way up.

"Not used to flying." Edward commented with sarcasm.

"Shut up, wolves were not meant for flying." He spat harshly as he tried to slow his hammering heart.

Once the low turbulence was over, Jacob somewhat relaxed in his lumpy seat. Blair clouded his mind more than anything else; he closed his eyes, letting his mind take him to his precious jewel.

Sunlight blinded him momentarily as he shielded his eyes from the painful rays. Dimness took over the brightness, allowing Jacob to observe what had bound his orbs. Blair stood in a bare spot, dew covered grass poking in between her toes as the sun graced her waist length curls, giving off a golden crimson hue. She gradually turned around, clothes soiled from her father's blood, as she stared at Jacob with intensity, clear liquid flooding over the rim of her lid and gracefully trickling over the silky structure of her cheek and dropping towards the end of her jaw. Jacob dashed towards her small frame, getting to her in seconds, his arms encircling her and pressed her fast against him, missing the touch of her body against his own. He inhaled deeply, her scent mixed with faint peach and old, dried blood.

"Blair, I'm here. I'm here in front of you. You're safe. I love you." His tongue hurried to deliver the burning message that he desired for her to here after such an awful experience.

Suddenly a deep, male voice called Jacob's name immediately shattering his momentarily pleasant fantasy. He reluctantly opened his eyes, Paul only a foot away from his face.

"We've landed." He informed.

"good." he growled with ire, completely ready to rip apart the lowlife that abducted his lifetime companion.

**A/n:** Sorry I haven't updated for a while, believe me I've been working on the story. I had to get my wisdom teeth pulled and man did that hurt like hell. Today, I finally saw Eclipse, completely awesome. Jacob looks so good without his shirt on. My favorite part was probably the battle against the newborns and when he was lying in bed, wrapped in bandages and sweating with his hair ruffled. Yeah, I definitely liked that part. Well, enough with my blabbing, thanks for the reviews loved them. Thank you for reading and please review.


	27. Too Much To Bear

**Chapter 27: **Too Much To Bear

Wind raced around the tall building within a major city. Crystal blue eyes slowly drifted open to observe what was occurring around her. She slowly got up only to have long hair whip into her face, she pulled the strands away. Pulling a little too hard caused pain to shoot through her head, she tucked the pieces around her ears. Slowly rising to her feet, lacking balance and steady movement, she glanced down at her feet to see she was standing on the very edge of a humongous edifice above a busy street. She stumbled back, tripping from her own feet and landing on her bottom.

"Isn't the view breath taking?" a stranger asked, hidden within the shadows next to her.

"Who are you? What's going on? Where am I?" whimpered the young girl who was completely clueless as to the occurrence of time.

"Oh, Blair, don't act that way. I just thought you might have needed a bit of fresh air after such a long trip." The strange man responded as he stepped out of the shadows, exposing his true identity.

"Abel Coldfire, what the hell?" Blair asked dumbfounded.

"A girl your age shouldn't be using such language." He stated as he zipped in front of Blair, brushing his cold fingers along the apple of her cheek, Blair gasped with surprise.

"You're…. a…a….vampire…." Blair whispered as she tried to trounce her shocked state.

"correct." He smiled, showing his fangs.

A cold chill ran down Blair's spine from the realization of his true form and possible intentions. How could her mother not see that he was a vampire? She had doubts about him as well but her mother seemed all right with the dead man.

"By the way, you look much better in this state." He grin grew wider as he twirled a long strand of hair around his long, pale finger.

"What do you mean?" Blair promptly asked, afraid he had done something to her.

"As a young vampire." He confessed with amusement.

"What!" Blair exclaimed with utter horror as she back away from him further.

"Naturally, I didn't give you the necessary amount to fully transform you into one but obviously this was enough to have some effect." He explained as he released the piece of hair and stood up, turning his back to her to gaze at the city. "Blair, you deserve better than to have to some filthy mutt for a mate. You need somebody who will always protect you and stray away from you as soon as a threat comes near you."

"Mate? This man is crazy!" Blair screamed within her mind as she crawled towards the other side of the roof.

"Oh, but Blair, I'm not. You don't understand the bond that one needs in life and that goes for all creatures. To share that type of connection is wonderful and Blair, I have chosen you to be mine." Abel finalized as he continued to gaze upon the rapid city.

"What about my mother?" Blair croaked out as she finally made it towards her destination. She frantically glanced around for a fast way off the roof.

"Your mother…she was not suitable for the type that I wanted." He simplified as he placed his hands on his waist.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, trying to keep him occupied as she looked for an escape and recognizing her surroundings.

"Oh, Blair, it's rather hard to explain." Abel said, pondering on how he should answer the delicate question. "She just wasn't what I was expecting in a woman at all. I enjoyed the time we spend together; however, that happiness was short lived once I found she was with child."

"You might think you would take that as good news." Blair answered as her eyes lit up at her planned escape.

"I wasn't ready for fatherhood or that type of commitment at the time like I am now." Abel stated, giving Blair a little hint of his true intentions.

Fright ran through her already chilled veins, momentarily causing her mind to lose concentration on escaping from a maddened vampire.

Abel turned around; facing Blair in a composed manner with a charming smiled plastered on his insipid lips which had the power to make any woman swoon over his smoldering good looks except Blair's hammering thumper. At her first glance of the demon's face that had entered himself into her mother's life, she knew he was something different, not human and more of a beast than the hairy one she was irrevocably in love with. He knew not what true love was about, he was disillusioned by a very sick fantasy that plagued his mind more than he would care to admit and Blair knew the actual fact. He was a killer, a psychotic mess that didn't belong in either world and needed something or someone to make his meaningless life full of purpose. He needed to prove he could take what he wanted whenever he desired so and no body would ever come in his way of his rightful possession. He needed to somehow prove that his life was not useless, he was living history but that was not enough, having a companion was all he ever sought after and he found her and he would do everything within his power to keep her.

"I can see I've left your speechless for a change, Blair." He chuckled, her name rolling smoothly over his quick tongue.

"Yeah." Blair whispered.

Taking a deep breath Blair struggled to calm the butterflies in her aching stomach, working harder to clear her mind of any distracting thoughts. Following through with her wild idea, she raced over to the edge of the rooftop, stepping on to a metal box for better leverage and propelled herself with great force. Abel scuttled to the ledge, preparing to take a firm hold of Blair but arrived too late.

"Blair!" Abel screamed, reaching an arm out to catch but failing.

Blair flattened her filleting limbs to her sides, gliding with gusts that fluttered her clothing, and ran through the long mane of curls, tangling strands. Darting towards a cable line, she caught the wire, saving herself from being flattened into a muddled pancake; the sudden jolt breaking the wire sending her closer to the safety of solid ground. Swinging forward, she raced towards an upcoming bus. The core of her being galloped faster with each passing microsecond, blood pumped faster as her mind screamed as to how much of an idiot she was to leap off of a huge building although the sudden act of courage did save her from a crazed fiend with fangs who was planning something Blair didn't want to be apart of at all. Gathering up enough audacity that was essential for her life, she let go of her temporary lifeline and flew fast towards the vehicle with unimaginable speed. Swiftly clamping her eyes shut, her body slammed on top of the roof, denting the top and busting windows on impact. Sudden bewilderment down poured on the bus driver, causing him to swerve the hefty machinery and nearly losing control. He quickly straightened the bus as fast as possible, rescuing numerous lives that could have cost his job.

She rolled off of the damaged rooftop, crashing hard onto the grubby asphalt. Throbs dribbled along the suddenly sore muscles lining along her entire back, she forced herself to get up and out of the way of on coming traffic. Limping towards a near wall, she collapsed against it, deeply regretting she forgot about her aching body. Glimpsing at the lofty construction, her eyes immediately noticed a familiar form to be gone from the frame. Driving her will power over the edge, Blair stumbled to stand, as soon as she regained her balance she fleetly hobbled towards the most familiar place she clearly remembered.

Gripping the doorknob, she opened the door, revealing the interior of her mother's house. She limped through the entryway, closing the door behind her. Blair dragged her tender body slowly up the stairs into Brooke's bedroom, trying to find her. She opened the door only to reveal the walls and flooring to be riddled in blood, white tape sketched the exact position of a corpse, the body belonging to her mother.

Tears burst from her eyes; she tripped out of the room, slamming the door shut. Her body leaned against the hallway wall, assisting the support she unexpectedly required. Blair scrambled to her own room, locking herself in the enclosed space for some feeling of security which was completely pointless; she knew that but still did what she felt. Her peripheral vision catching a glimpse of her reflection in the dresser mirror, she remained still and continued to stare at the unfamiliar girl that stood before her. Her hair had out of the blue burst into growth reaching to the middle of her back in soft, natural waves, extra shine revealed itself in the low light provided by the moon that peaked through the slightly opened curtains. Her complexion had paled a little more than her original tone, making her appear to be similar to a ghost. Her orbs sparkled with specks of golden honey that was slowly taking over her brilliant blue eyes. The creature before her was transforming into something she didn't recognize and didn't want to know. The change in her appearance had to be from what little blood Abel had given to her of his own. Blair was slowly becoming a cold one, an enemy to the werewolves. The result of his poison was remarkable and also explained the reason as to how she was able to somewhat survive the crash landing she experienced, leaving the scene with many cuts, bruises and possibly a few broken bones.

The realization as to what she was gradually becoming hit hard, her brain felt an overload of memory as to what was happening so fast she could barely grasp. Blair's eyes danced around the room until they lit up with joy at the sight of the home phone that sat before her on a nightstand next to the bed. She took a few steps and yanked the phone off the base, trying to dial a number but soon realizing the power had been cut off to the house. Throwing the phone across the room, the small device smashed against the wall breaking into pieces. Blair gathered herself into a corner of the room, far from the window and door.

Sobs broke from her aching body, breaking through her fragile control. She still retained most of her human traits, Blair felt thankful for that at least. She had lost almost everything because of such a deranged tick. Her parents were both dead, she had lost Jacob, and her remaining best friend Edward. They had no idea where she was or if she was even still alive. Everything poured from her tired heart and mind, both seemed damaged beyond repair. How was she ever going to escape such a powerful monster? Was she doomed to become one of them when she didn't even get the chance to live a full life, didn't get to experience all she ever planned and craved for? Questions raced through her foggy mind as she cried harder as the few days caught up with her too fast.

**A/n:** Thank you so much for all the reviews. I'm completely elated that you guys like the story. Thanks once more and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. Thanks


	28. Temporary Alliance

**Chapter 28:** Temporary Alliance

Awakening from a short nap, Blair felt more energized than before yet completely exhausted from hours of crying, the belated healing process kicked in when she fell silently into a comfortable slumber, back in the world she knew best and was safe from any harmful creatures of the night. Her life had changed significantly since she entered Forks territory, she experience the hardships and joys of life such as loving a person with her entire being, forming new bonds with new people. However, now her life was going to end in Vegas, the one place she escaped with her father in search of new beginning.

Suddenly sensing something out of the ordinary in the atmosphere, Blair quickly stood up, gaining a balance she had not possessed before and feeling mostly healed. Slowly stepping with ease on the new carpeting that had been laid out throughout the house; she peeked out of the window while concealing her face behind the curtains, eyes not catching any disturbance outside the window but within the house. Not wasting crucial time, she drew the curtains completely open and unlocked the window. Sliding the glass up, Blair slipped through the opening, placing her feet on the bricks that stuck out further under the window. Progressively twisting her body, Blair gripped the roofing, her fingers having a firm grip of the edge. She inched her body towards her mother's window, her feet lifting to the rough barrier and moving along the same path the rest of her body followed. Muscles twitched with a new strength, assisting in her dangerous travel.

Finally reaching the closed windowpane, Blair dropped onto the brick flooring and opened the unlocked blocker. She hopped onto the bottom, breathing out a sigh of relief that she survived yet another daring approach. In order for her to survive, she needed to test herself to the limit until she safely back home and the monster was destroyed. Blair rummaged through Brooke's copious belongings, emptying out her closet and dresser she still had not found what she was looking for. Deciding to search the closet once more, she stepped into the small space, observing areas she might have overlooked into her frantic haste. Stepping forward her foot landed on a small lump in the carpet, bending down to investigate the find, she ran her fingers along the edge of the carpet that met with the wall, having them slip underneath and lift the material to reveal a safe in the cement ground. She twisted the combination lock, trying different combinations that failed to open metal door. She tried her father and mother's birthday, the divorce date, the day her father and herself left but then she tried her own birthday and the door popped open, exposing insurance papers, Brooke's passport, some money and a black object hidden underneath the documents. She moved the credentials, gasping from the sight of a loaded gun. She gently picked up the weapon, feeling the light heft of it, how odd the form felt against her soft flesh.

The bedroom door creaked open, the stranger stepping into familiar territory. Blair stuffed the papers back into the safe and quietly closed the door, the gun still within her grasp.

"Oh, Blair, where are you?" Abel sang softly as he inhaled deeply, capturing her light scent drifting from the closet. "I know you're in here, I can smell that beautiful fragrance a hundred miles away."

Heart racing from the sudden fear that rang through her mind, signaling the rest of her body into a slight panic, a light blanket of sweat seeped through her pores as her breath quicken dramatically.

"I can sense the fear radiating off of you." He announced as he neared the doorway.

A gigantic bubble of anger suddenly burst through her entire body, filling her mind with a need for revenge for her parents, Blair immediately stood up, pointing man's most dangerous creation at the opening. She pulled the hammer back, readying the bullet. Taking slow strides, Blair neared the entrance and soon came face to face with the dark prince.

"Blair, you shouldn't be handling such dangerous objects. You could hurt yourself and I don't want that." He said soothingly.

"No, you just want to turn me into a filthy bloodsucker such like you and that won't happen." Blair defended through clenched teeth.

"This type of lifestyle is so much better for you than being a fragile human. You're going to have to accept your fate one way or another because I will not let you go. Ever." He finalized as he flashed his sharp fangs, ready to bite Blair and transform her into an immortal being. "Now give me the gun, Blair, before you do something reckless."

"Bite me." Blair screamed as she pulled the trigger, sending the bullet flying into Abel's chest, knocking him to his knees.

Aiming the gun at his forehead, glaring at the pitiful beast, she fired the again, launching three bullets into his head. The corpse fell over, blood oozed from the wounds. Hearing sirens near the house Blair jumped out of the window, landing on the ground with ease and sprinted towards the back of the house, hopping over the large brick wall and escaping the crime scene.

"Ok, we'll search for Blair around the city to see if she escaped from Abel." Carlisle pitched in, informing the wolves of their own plans.

"We'll, take the back allies. Between the shadows and being nighttime, we'll be able to search for Blair in our wolf forms." Jacob included, feeling hyped in locating Blair and ripping apart the bastard that stole her from him.

"Jacob, that could be too dangerous for us, what if someone was to see us in our true forms?" Sam questioned, thinking with a clear head and putting his pack first.

"Then it will take twice as long to find her and I won't lose her because of your insecurities." Jacob defended with trembling fury.

"Jake, back off a bit." Paul suggested as he placed his hand on Jacob's brawny shoulder.

"I'm sorry, it's just we need to find her as quick as we can." He apologized, still feeling panicked that they had not began their search for Blair and angered with himself for discovering her disappearance too late.

"It's all right but we need to think with our heads. We'll stick with your plan, all right." Sam allowed, believing Jacob's plan was better and timesaving.

Jacob nodded, grateful for the slight change that was allowed to happen.

"Edward." Jacob said his name for the first time.

"Yes, Jacob." Edward said, trying to conceal his astonishment with the usage of his name.

Jacob stuck his hand out, offering a momentary truce between the two of them and Edward politely took it.

"Thanks, for your help and try to find her." Jacob stated, knowing that if Edward didn't follow through with the orders he would kill him with his own claws.

"Don't worry, Jacob. We will all try our best if not more so." Edward clarified.

"Let's get going." Jacob declared as he rushed into a blackened alley as his body began trembling; he exploded into nature's greatest creation. Paul and Sam followed the same action, leaving the pale faces to perform their end of the arrangement.

All vampires and werewolves took different alleys, desperately searching for a young woman that had in someway brought two enemies to work together in order to find her. She truly had no idea how significant a role she played in their lives.

**A/n:** Thank you for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	29. Saving Something Precious

**Chapter 29:** Saving Something Precious

One bullet shell landed on the wooden floor as the others pushed themselves out, healing powers mending the powerful wounds that would have killed a mere mortal. Injuries healed within a few seconds, Abe rose as nothing happened. A chuckle escaped from a mouth full of fangs, he picked up the gun Blair had discarded before she jumped out of the window.

"Ah, Blair, you never cease to amaze me." He stated as he smothered her fingerprints off of the weapon and tossed the gun onto the bed.

"You think you might be able to ignore the thirst now but soon those killer instincts will kick in eventually and I will be there. But you think you can escape from me, but I will always find you." He announced as he shot out of the window and onto the rooftop of the next house.

"This is our playground, Blair. You are a hunter and these feeble humans are your prey. You can't ignore your natural instincts for long." He screamed, sending the message directly to Blair and then disappeared into the night, trying to find his mortal bride.

Many hours passed since the original plan had been set into motion, everybody continued to work extremely hard even though nothing turned up to even get them one step closer to finding Blair.

Jacob felt his heart constrict with pain, he was absolutely sure before they would trace her there. Now he was gradually losing hope of ever locating his beautiful Blair, he knew not if she was all right, if she had escaped Abel's filthy and evil clutches or if she was still alive. He hated himself for losing hope so easily but the problem hit him hard and he was finding it difficult to cope with. But he would not stop until he located her. She was his entire reason for living, if he lost her he didn't even want to think of such a disturbing subject.

Suddenly his snout caught the light intoxicating whiff of Blair's scent, his heart galloped as he ran down the dark alley, alerting the others and Edward he had caught her scent and was tailing it down. Running as fast as his four limbs could carry him; he zipped down the alley, turned sharp around a corner and nearly knocked into the wall until he salvaged that fraction of a second he lost his equilibrium. Slightly opening his mouth, he took in more oxygen into his lungs as he continued to tail the trail. Shortly skidding to a stop, he breathed in deeply to the area which held her scent the most of when she landed trying to flee Abel. Continuing his task, Jacob rushed along the path that could lead to his beloved partner. Stopping short at the end of the wall, Jacob peeked his massive wolf face around the corner and across the street, detecting any human activity that would be frightened of his monstrous form, to actually see with their own eyes the horrors movies and books presented was completely true seemed to be too much for the average person to handle. Observing his surroundings further, no one walked on the sidewalk and not a single car passed him. Finally deciding, he raced across the well lit street and into the darkened park where Blair's scent had led him. He stalked across the green grass, his mythical form masked by the obscurity.

At long last, he arrived closer to Blair than he had in the pass week she had gone missing. He turned another bush to finally lay his tired eyes on Blair sitting in the grass, underneath the tree without any shoes on, blades of the freshly watered grass poking between her toes, her clothes covered in dried blood. She glanced up teary eyed, her orbs immediately warming up at the sight of the dull orange furred wolf in front of her. She scrambled over to him, immediately wrapping her arms around his broad neck and broke into another fit of sobs, great relief washing over her as she tightened her hold around him. Jacob leaned his chin against her back, bringing her thinner form closer to him.

Their embrace lasted longer than either expected, savoring the hold as long as they could, engraving the simple memory into their long chain happy memories. Reluctantly, they let each other go; Blair sat on her legs while swabbing away the tears that maintained surged from her eyes.

"Oh, can this be real." She whimpered. "I finally get found but I'm not the same. I'm not myself anymore."

Jacob tilted his head in confusion, staring at her with alarmed dark chocolate beads. He scanned her form thoroughly, her hair was longer as it draped over her breast, eyes were half consumed by the golden honey that belonged to one species he detested more then anything.

"I can't feel the grass. I can't feel anything. I have a strength that's more powerful than a mortal man's and I can balance better too." She squeaked as she dabbed the tears away, calming her hectic emotions.

"Oh no! He's here! Abel's here! We've got to go!" Blair panicked as she hastily stood up and began running away; soon realizing Jacob wasn't beside her.

She raced back to his side, pulling his fur to have him travel away with her.

"No! No! I won't have you fight him! He's too powerful! He'll kill you and I don't want to lose you, please!" she pleaded.

Grass crunched beneath old fashioned boots as the stranger took long strides towards Blair, formed hidden within the shadows.

Jacob shifted in front of Blair, protecting her with his massive structure. Defensive growls escaped his mouth, lips curling in to reveal jagged canines lining his upper and lower jaw, all full stood straight up, tail fluffed out as he lowered his upper body to the ground. He was ready to do what was necessary to protect the one he loved and was completely prepared to rip the dead bastard apart, one limb at a time.

The face of the night's outsider was soon revealed by a near street light emitting a grand brightness that fought against the weak darkness. The figure stepped close to Jacob, leaving a couple of yards between them.

"Oh, Blair, why did you have to drag in that worthless mutt? His scent completely reeks and I could just barely locate you. You've been a naughty girl but I will overlook the little incident earlier if you willingly come along with me or the dog dies." Abel remarked shoddily.

Blair gasped as her heart raced from the very mention of harming Jacob. Agony filled her partially cold stratums. She contemplated on his offer, battling with her better judgment Jacob could handle the situation but Abel was not an ordinary vampire, he was more experienced which made him all the more lethal.

Jacob growled louder towards him, declining his offer for her.

"I won't allow you to take her you mangy mutt. I will have her." He grinned threateningly as he glared at his enemy with brutality.

Barking threateningly, Jacob readied himself for a brutal battle. Abel raced towards Jacob, ready to kill the rotten dog that stood in his way to Blair. Jacob snapped at him with his immense jaws, he brushed underneath the blow and knocked Jacob against a thick tree, causing the humungous plant to split and land roughly onto the well treated earth, tearing apart the terrain. Abel didn't take any time for his victory, he raced towards Blair, arranging to grab her swiftly and escape the unnecessary mess.

Sudden two other huge werewolves burst from the bushes behind Blair, stampeded towards Abel, catching him off guard. Thinking fast, he leapt into the air to avoid the burly demons with terrible control over their unmanageable anger. Sensing something above him, he glanced up only to realize in time three other vampires bounding off the trees aimed at him. Facing one at a time, Abel skimmed underneath Emmett, kicking him to the ground, launching his fist into Carlisle's unsuspecting face, crashing him to the dirt and taking a firm hold of Edward's arm as he attempted to punch him as well, twisting him around and shooting him into a playground play set. Eventually landing onto the ground, both wolves tried to bite him at once, Abel simply hopped above them once more to have them crash into each other, missing their target completely. Heavily landing on the earth, he neared himself closer to Blair. He ran towards her until Jacob shot toward him, wrapping his deadly jaws onto an arm he pulled hard, hearing the bones crack as he bit down harder. Abel feeling his anger blast throughout his entire body, he pounded the top of his head with a grand strength he had held back until then. Whimpering from the gruesome pain, Jacob yanked hard, ripping his limb off the shoulder socket. Briefly, Abel glanced at his missing arm with shock but a dark shadow loomed over his pale features as he directed his next great attack onto Jacob.

Feeling completely useless and helpless, Blair stared in dismay as Abel was about to murder the only being she ever loved, a precious being who dropped everything to rescue her from the abomination. Fury suddenly boiled over, consuming her body into a bleak place in her subconscious mind, causing natural instinct to engage. Irises transformed from a soft, warm blue that attracted both Jacob and Edward into a dangerous, firry crimson Abel had not expected to occur. Vigor gripped her muscles tightly as she got up and raced to Abel, knocking into him she sent both of them digging into the dirt bumping into a near sandbox. Swiftly regaining her composer, she remained on top of him, digging her hand into his remaining arm, jerking the pesky bone from the opening, throwing the useless appendage behind her.

"That was for my parents. And this is for Jacob and my self." She snarled as she punched her hand through his chest, Abel gasped from the impact. Blair took a hold of his still heart and yanked the organ out of his ribcage, tossing the extremity behind her. Wrenching her arm out of his chest, she kicked Abel one last time, sending him skidding across the ground.

Blair sighed with relief that the battle was finally over and in some way she was able to repay Jacob for saving her life numerous times from treacherous situations, she often caused. She turned around and saw Jacob standing up, staring amazed by her performance. Suddenly his face went grave as he charged towards her the rest doing the same; she twisted around to see Abel before her, wounded beyond repair and still insistent on capturing her from a werewolf she was not meant to be with.

"You forget, I don't need a heart to survive." He smiled wickedly, jerking his mouth open; fangs popped up everywhere, and bit hard into her neck, injecting his ancient poison into her blood stream. "He will never have you now." He chuckled, his laughter spreading to everybody's ears.

Blair collapsed on to the ground, screaming from the pain that damaged every microfiber of her humanity. Jacob sprung above Blair and tore Abel's head off with his powerful jaws, officially killing the blood thirsty swine.

Emmett and the other wolves hauled the corpse, dismembering the carcass before setting fire to the pieces, destroying evidence of his existence and completely concluding in his demolition.

Screams of agony echoed around the park, piercing the ears of her saviors. Sweat covered her body, her breathing quickened as her chest constricted from the toxin. She gripped the grass, tugging strands as she suffered such torture in the process of becoming like her best friend. Fire seemed to scorch her sensitive flesh, she yelled for them to put it out but Carlisle calmly explained she wasn't.

"The poison is spreading quickly through her body; she doesn't have much time left before there's no chance in saving her at all." Carlisle explained to Jacob and Edward.

"Well, save her! Do whatever you have too!" Jacob panicked, her heart aching from the sight of Blair in pain, tears rolled down the planes of her cheeks as she continued to cry for mercy.

"Edward, you'll need to suck the poison out of her." Carlisle commanded, thinking as the doctor that he was.

"What!" Jacob exclaimed with anger.

"I can't! I won't be able to stop." Edward immediately shook his head.

"Yes, you will. You have to hurry because she is dying." Carlisle stated, knowing how frightened his son was but he needed to do what needed to be done.

Both Jacob and Carlisle held her down, keeping her from thrashing her head too hard and causing more damage to her wounded body. Edward lowered his face near the puncture wounds; he hesitated for another moment until he finally decided to save her from eternal damnation. He bit into injury, hearing Blair whimper beneath him. He began sucking the poison from her body, still afraid he would kill her from his animal yearnings.

Flashes of Blair zipped into his mind; the time they spent together was what he treasured most. Comforting her when Jacob had abandoned her for her own protection, how beautiful she looked when sleeping beside him. The silly little jokes they shared even when they weren't as funny as first hearing it, but her smile would allow onto her lovely shaped lips, her eyes would sparkle with humor. She was so important to him, he had not truly realized how much until that very moment Abel sent her down the wrong path and he was correcting it.

"Edward, her blood's clean. You're killing her." Carlisle warned, Jacob was ready to damage his handsome face, however he stopped once his obligation was fulfilled.

"Blair, I'm here. I'm right here. I love you so much." Jacob desperately confessed as Blair's eyes began to droop.

"I love you too." Blair whispered before drifting into a bright world which gratefully welcomed her with open arms.


	30. Reunited Again

**Chapter 30:** Reunited Again

Blair ran fast through the damp woods, her feet carrying her far as she tried to escape an uncertain fate. Jumping over bushes and outstretched limbs, she continued to run from her delusional predator as he hunted for her, never giving up until he located her. Sweat burst from her pores, moistening her thick roots, cooling her steamy body, her legs burning from the long travel. Stopping in a clearing, Blair squeezed her toes in the dry grass, deeply wishing she had shoes to protect her aching feet. Catching lost breath, her lungs burned from a lack of oxygen, nearly shrinking in size. She soon felt rested as she was about to continue when Abel appeared a few feet in front of her, odd happiness brightened his pale face from the mere sight of Blair, dressed in her blood covered clothes, her feet bare of any clothing, lengthy tresses gently flowed with the soft breeze, drifting her scent to his flared nostrils.

"I have a few little presents for you." Abel grinned happily. "In celebration of you becoming one of us." he flashed deadly, ancient fangs, sending chills throughout what part of her remained human.

"I don't need anything, just my humanity." She spoke clearly, making her demands known to the cynical parasite.

"Such a fleeting nuisance being human, susceptible to noxious illnesses, cant you see, Blair, I'm saving you from a terrible fate, but your blinded by your human instincts. I forgive you for this; however, I will make you one of us. I will save you from your doomed race." He said, still determined to capture Blair within his icy clutches and keep her close to him always.

Abel kept his arm behind his back, masking the gifts he had for her. Blair often glanced at his concealed limb, slightly curious as to what he had received for her to be so special. But she controlled her temptation to question the gesture, deeply knowing she would not want to see the actual truth of his cruel being, to know he had done something far worse then murdering her parents and resolve her easy problem.

"I see you are curious as to what I have for you. Well, here you go." He chuckled as he tossed her offerings; they rolled across the rocky earth, stopping before her bare feet.

Clear liquid welled up in her eyes, threatening to spill over. Her mouth parted from the sudden alarm, frightened shakes racked through her body. A tear slipped out of the corner, swaying fast over the smooth path of her cheek, leaping off her delicate bottom jaw. Her full lips shivered as sadness raced through her on hard waves. Before her sat her parents' heads, the very people who granted her life and taught her appreciate all of its precious moments. She took a huge step back, not believing what she was bodily perceiving. Her mind could not wrap around the sight of her parents' lifeless faces, eyes bloodshot and bulging, mouths opened as they gasped for oxygen while they were choked to death by the unimaginable strength from a mythical enemy.

"Now there's nothing holding you back from transforming like me, the only cost will be your soul." Abel explained as his fangs flashed out of their protective sheaths, exposing how sharp and willing he was going to go.

Beeping noises went off, checking Blair's vitals around the clock. The heart monitor rose in higher pitches, signaling nurses she was in distress. Screams exploded from her mouth, her nightmare taking her into a more realistic dimension she dreaded visiting. She cried for help as Abel attacked her subconsciously, biting hard into her neck. Jacob rushed to her side, pressing her body down on to the bed, keeping her restrained. Nurses burst through the door, pushing Jacob aside as they performed their jobs. They tried soothing Blair with calm words, letting her know she was in a hospital and was safe but terror gripped her hard, shooting her nerves through the roof where calming her down was too difficult for mere words. A woman dressed in scrubs, assisting with Blair uncapped a thin needle, shooting very little liquid out of the top, ridding the tube of possible air bubbles that could cause internal damage to Blair. She cleansed a small spot of flesh and poked the needle into a vein, slowly thrusting a sanative into her bloodstream, moments later she settled into a light slumber. The slue of nurses left but one, checking the screens for any disturbance and glancing at Blair often.

"Sir, visiting hours are over. You need to leave but you can come back first thing in the morning." The woman warned.

"I'm not leaving. I'm going to stay right here." Jacob said sharply, staring firmly at her who attempted to remove him from his imprint.

"All right, sir, you can stay." She gave in, feeling sympathetic towards the young man who had to suffer the long hours of waiting to make sure his companion was recovering.

The nurse left the room, leaving Jacob to his muddled thoughts of worry. He sat in an uncomfortable chair he barely fit in, sitting next to Blair, his face to the first she saw when she would wake. Tears nearly spilled over his lids, the same scene repeated over and over again, never giving him a moment's rest. To see her getting bitten by the soiled bloodsucker tore his heart apart, her screams of agony still echoed within his sore skull. Knowing he couldn't do anything to ease her suffering, he had to rely on the one thing he swore would never touch her. His own poison could be coursing through her relatively normal veins and Jacob would not be able to stop her from converting into a hollow shell.

Slowly closing his eyes, he tried to stay awake but the passed few days lowered his energy and he needed to replenish what he lost.

The morning's beams tore through the darkness, brightening the dull hospital room. Eyes flickered open, exposing completely gleaming sapphire orbs, executing the topaz that had nearly taken over her irises before. Blair glanced at the machines she was hooked to and had a good hunch as to where she was. Observing the room more, she spotted Jacob sound asleep in the chair, shoulders relaxed of unnecessary tension; drool trickled out of the corner of his mouth. A smile spread across her lips from the sight of him and the sweet relief she was still human lightened her mood as well.

"Jake." Blair spoke quietly, her throat parched of any soothing liquids.

Urgently his eyes popped open, filled with reprieve and vivid with pleasure that frenzied his entire being. He rose from his seat, gently taking her faces into his scalloped hands and bet close to her chapped lips, laying a soft kiss. He pulled away, radiating with joy.

"Oh, Blair, I thought I almost lost you." Jacob sighed as he a huge smile popped onto his lips.

He bent towards her face again, planting a kiss on her lips to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Blair wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling fulfilled as passion burst within each of them. So long had it been since they had touched each other, they ravished each other little pecks and sweet passionate kisses. Both overjoyed to be within each other's arms.


	31. Words Cannot Express

**Chapter 31:** Words Cannot Express

Blair sat in her bed, waiting for Jacob to buy her some new clothes, her older pair were discarded in a dumpster to be taken away and buried to forever hide the awful few days of her entire life. Eager raced through her, causing her to shiver with thrill in the bed. She gripped the plain white sheets, waiting with great anticipation to finally get out of the hell whole she had stayed at for far too long for her taste. She had been taken off the annoying machines once her body reached the correct levels of her health.

Finally a knock sounded off the hollow wooden door; she granted them permission to enter, already knowing who the mysterious person was.

"Hello, Beautiful." Jacob beamed as he pecked her lips and placed a bag on her lap, tucking a strand of hair away from her tired face with a tender smile. "Are you ready to get out of here?"

"Yes! I can't wait to leave!" she replied hastily, saying what ever came to her mind to describe her desperate need for freedom.

"You didn't like it here?" he asked, prying for more descriptive words.

"No, I'm constantly monitored like a little child and I don't have any privacy but then it's the same at home too." She grinned, feeling completely better after realizing she was still human and she was finally rid of the ancient vampire that had nearly destroyed everything for her.

"Fine, I won't come around as much." He joked, seeing Blair's smile falter a bit but little giggles escaped instead.

"Very funny." She laughed as she peeked into the bag, finding all the stuff she needed.

"We received some news about something." Jacob began, immediately capturing her undivided attention.

"What is it?" she asked, curious about the news Jacob was within holding from her.

"Your father isn't dead. He's alive. He's recovering in a hospital back in Forks. We're going to take a plane out there this afternoon." He explained, gripping his hand around Blair's, letting her know he was there for her and her father, he had proven himself time and again of the same promise.

"Really? I can't believe this!" Blair glowed with relief, she had not lost everything after all, and her father was still alive. "I really thought he had died, how did he survive?"

"At such an old age, you might think Abel would know if his victim was actually dead, but he often missed little details and we're thankful, that's for sure." Jacob elucidated, relieved to finally be rid of the horrible being that had caused his imprint too much pain to ever forgive.

Tears pooled over her eyelids, running down her cheeks as they trickled onto the roses in her hands. Overjoyed by the information, a huge smile detonated onto her plump lips, brightening up her normal, human complexion. Jacob stood from the chair, embracing Blair as she cried on his shoulder with happiness she had not experienced since her kidnapping. They held onto each other tightly, engraving the moment into their minds, trying to remember every smile and touch they could.

"My god! This is certainly is a dream come true!" she exclaimed blissfully, letting of Jacob as he did the same.

"It sure is. I'll give you some time for yourself for a few minutes and then we better head out if we want to make it to the airport on time." He said, exiting the room and finally giving her privacy she had been deprived of for the passed three days. Nurses too frequently checked on her well being, making sure she was recuperating fittingly and lingered in bed for compulsory rest.

Placing the flowers and bag on a table next to her, she slowly drew feet over the side of the bed, taking her time as she lowered her body onto the cool, tile flooring. She placed all her weight on her feet, feeling a little unbalanced she toddled around the room, recovering the use of her muscles. Deciding she was all right, Blair grabbed the bag, dumping all its contents on to the bed. She untied her hospital gown, draping the cloth on the end of the bed. She stepped into denim skinny jeans, a short sleeved green shirt, slightly too big for her and black flip flops. Crossing the room into her small bathroom she glanced at her appearance in the mirror, happy she was back to her original, clumsy self. A bandage covered a small portion of her neck; the very area Abel had bitten her. Seeing his cruel face flash before her eyes, she gently shook her head and forced the horrible memories back into her tight chamber. Turning the facet to warm water, she splashed her face with the liquid, waking her tired eyes from the lack of rest she had gotten. Blair dried her face and exited the room, Jacob leaning against the wall, close to the door.

"Ready?" he questioned.

"Definitely." She moaned as they left the hospital, finally gaining back her freedom she craved for since being locked in that room.

The time finally came when Blair would be shipped home, a place she knew she belonged from the very beginning. She stood in a long line full of strange faces, waiting to board the very plane that would whisk her away from sin city. She had not missed Vegas since she moved with her father, she had found everything she ever wanted in life, granted times would fall hard upon all of them but they always pulled through the glitches together, hardly losing faith in one another. Blair contemplated on how they had escaped terrible situations with their lives barely in tact and she was living in one of them. A bright grin popped on to her mouth as thought for a while. Jacob glanced down at her, wondering what she thinking to make her so happy.

"Cant wait to get home, huh?" he hinted, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"That too but I was just thinking, we have been through so much together. Anybody normal would have cracked under the circumstances we have been put in. I'm just so grateful that this nightmare is finally over, that I'm still human, my father's all right and I'm standing here by your side once more. Exactly where I belong." She explained, letting her heart spill simple words that could not come close to describing her true emotions for the man she dearly loved, a man who had been there for her through the toughest times of her entire life.

"Blair, we're not exactly a normal couple. After all I'm a werewolf and you're a danger magnet." He whispered in her ear, chuckling softly after his reply.

"You know what I mean." She playfully punched his arm, feeling completely whole after a cruel few days.

"I know exactly what you mean. We have overcome many obstacles and I'm sure we'll have to work hard to conquer over some more, but I think in the end it will be worth it." He grinned happily as he brushed his lips across hers, never tiring of the same touch or taste.

Fireworks exploded as the teen lovers exchanged a long, memorable kiss. Finally able to be together after a long while of their unexpected separation, each always feeling the pain of not being able to embrace familiar bodies, to inhale the same scent and gaze into the unchanged eyes, both clutching infinite love to their true mate.

"I love you." Blair sighed with happiness.

"I love you too." Jacob spoke, intertwining their fingers together as they boarded the plane, excited to get home.

**A/n:** So it's the last chapter. I enjoyed writing this very much. Thank you for all the reviews. I was really happy to receive this many, to see people actually enjoy it. But don't worry; I have already started working on the sequel to Bite Me. So look for the sequel soon. Thank you again.


	32. Author's Note

The Sequel to Bite Me is up. It's called Rescue me. Please read it and review, I really want to know if it sounds good. Thanks. ^_^


End file.
